


Waited on a Second Chance

by KikaKatTIOI



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 95,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikaKatTIOI/pseuds/KikaKatTIOI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jedi, who lost everything, hides among the crowed. A Tribe girl, found abandoned, and raised to think she is so. Both have questions of the past, but a crash, greeting, and adventure later, they find what they really need; A future. <br/>What happens if Depa Billaba had survived Order 66....<br/>Based off New and Old Canon<br/>Multiple Chapter Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Hi! This is my first Star Wars Fic, and since that is so I'm probably going to have a few new readers so let me tell you a few things. One, all my stories start with an intro like this so I can ramble longer than a few characters the summary gives me to explain. I'm also an aspiring animator so my fics are very story driven so no worries, my summery is just a glimpse of how this story will go. Lastly, I have been a Star Wars since I started watching Rebels when it began, but have no fear, I’ve watched every movie, every clone wars episode, read every book, and read up on comics to know what’s legend and canon and to know what to write about and not what to write about.**

**Now I’m going to tell you the changes I made to my writing. I like to give a profile of my character in the intro but I’m going to let the story take care of that. And I used to always stick to canon, but after I introduced this idea to my friends and received good comments, I’m going to learn to diverge out of it. Mainly because I’m a huge Depa fan and I'm in denial reading the Kanan comics.**

**The story will switch between two characters point of view. And I’m also using a song to give the story more feeling and emotion. The song is actually what I based the story title. It’s a called Waiting and song by The Morning Of. You should check them out they’re pretty good.**

**To give you interested readers a look into what the story will hold, I'm going to give an excerpt that I wrote ahead because I couldn't wait to write it. Also hayamika helped me come up with the idea, just so you know.**

The force whipped around like tornado, making the wind spin hard around me, picking up loose leaves and bark from the leaves and tearing up pieces of grass from the ground. I continued to stay kneeled down on the ground, my eyes darting around at the chaos I was causing around me.

How could this be happening? Why couldn't I control the force the way I used to? Why did every single thought that lead to my past be a trigger to utter destruction? I tried to remember the happier memories. Training alongside my sister, learning under mace Windu, teaching my own padawan. Caleb Dume, Caleb, I'm so sorry....

"Depa!!" Someone cried out behind me.

I looked back and saw Demira. The young girl was on the ground on all fours as well, but she was crawling towards me like she does when she tries to stalk and pounce on me. Yet it did not seem Demira was in the mood to be stealthy and play. Her eyes were half closed, trying to keep the dust that the force around us made fly in the wind. In all this chaos, I could see the determination in her eyes to get to me. "Depa!! Please stop this!! Let me help you!!"

In fear for her safety, I called back to her, "Demira!! Go back to your village! Go and get away from me!"

"No, I’m not leaving you alone!"

"I'm dangerous, Demira!"

"No you're not! Not to me! You're my friend, Depa! Probably the only true friend I have! Besides you're not the only one..." She faltered.

"Only one what?" I yelled.

Demira looked at her hand and then looked at me. "I…."

**What is going on!!?!???? Well, you'll have to read the story to get it, even if it is obvious to some. I'll start updating within the next two weeks. Keep your eyes open for this. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!!**


	2. From the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Jedi Purge begins out in the Galaxy, on a distant and isolated planet something calls out in the night....

**Auther Note: II'm used to doing AN notes, but they wont be long. I posted this earlier in my fanfiction account, so sorry I haven't updated it here until now. I'm glad to see it has 35 hits so far and i'm happy your'e excited. So without further ad do I bring you the first chapter to my story.**

The trees swayed on the wind that blew across the jungle dense planet. In the planet’s night sky, three moons glowed brightly as it reflected light from its nearby star. It gave little shine to the surface of the planet, the mountain caped with snow sparkling like a beacon to the jungles surrounding it. In a meadow several miles from the mountain scape, with grasses that grew tall as if they wanted to reach the sky, there was a sound. It wailed, and it could be heard through all around the flat bare space.

From the shadows on the edge of the jungle to the meadow a dark figure moved among the trees staying low to the ground. Their eyes shifted around like an animal hunting for its next meal. On the figures back, a black fur cape swayed as the figure hobbled between two legs and then four. When they stopped at the edge of the jungle, it let the moons light reflect on their green exposed eyes that shifted as it tried to decipher the sound that it heard earlier. The wailing had not stopped, so the dark figure came out slowly from the jungles edge, determined to find it. It walked on two legs, and then went down on all fours to stalk on the ground. The source of the wailing was coming from bellow the grass, hidden in the dense foliage, and as not to miss it the dark figure stayed low. Finally, after several distant wailings later, the figure got closer to the sound until it found the source. On the ground, sitting up and looking at the sky with mouth open wide in a yell, was a child.

* * *

 

The sound of wood creaking was heard around the inside of a dark structure. Its walls made of large tree branches tied tight together made a dome around a man in the middle of the room. He sat cross legged on the wooden floor, his arms out to his side and hands out with palms in an open gesture. As he hummed a dark, deep throated tune with eyes closed three candles that he set in front of him casted an eerie glow on his red and blue painted face. The light showed he wore on a red vest with blue beaded sequences that matched his kilt he wore around his waist. Along with his outfit was a long red furred cape that was clipped from the chest with a round gem crest. Beads that were woven into his shaggy shoulder length hair quivered as he moved his head up and down ever so slightly.

Once, he opened his eyes to look at the alter in front of him. He focused on the threaded mat with the image of a mountain woven into it. A rock carved bowl of water was placed just behind it, reflecting light from what hung above it. Suspended by string that hung from the branches of small dry bark tree, there were carved gems and geodes that spun back and forth gently with the small movements of the earth bellow. The tree staid up alive and strong with a pot filled with dirt to balance it and keep it in place.

The blue and red clothed man sighed in defeat. He had been trying to meditate after having felt a disturbance in the air only a few days ago. He said to the alter, “All Mother, you have told me that peace has been ruptured, but where, All Mother? I feel nothing in the earth. Panama is at rest, so what have you seen?” There was no response but the sound of the gems and geodes lightly tapping each other as they swung smoothly back and forth from their strings.

Not receiving the answer he wanted the painted faced man closed his eyes again only to open them when there was the sound of someone rushing up a set of hollow stairs and then opening the curtain door to come inside. “Shaman Bruton!” came a loud voice behind him.

Already having been annoyed earlier from the stomping the source of the voice made, the man, Shaman Bruton, grumbled with his face wrinkling into a sneer. He reached for a long thin wood staff with the top that curved like a crook and grabbed it, the leather strings with beads hanging on them making a jingle sound as he moved it. Shaman Bruton got up using the staff for support as he faced the source of the voice. “Cheif Kerchec,” he addressed the bare chested man wearing a dark furred cape and kilt of the same material. Chief Kerchec held something in his arms so when his muscles flexed, it showed off his black tattoos that were painted all over his chest and arms. As he looked up and down between what he had in his hands and to Shaman Bruton, the bone mask that Cheif Kerchec wore on the top if his head made it look like two pairs of eyes, one dark blue and one hollow, were moving.  Jingling sounds were made as the long strands of string with several pieces of bone tied to the skull mask clattered against each other. Shaman Bruton asked him angrily, “What is the meaning of this intrusion?”

“Shaman,” The dark cloaked man bowed and then looked up quickly. “I need to ask you a question.”

“Does it have to do with the child in your hands?” He eyed the girl that slept in the crook of Kerchec's arm. She looked to be about three years old, but her tiny frame made her look younger. But that wasn't all that surprised him. It was her health. As her stomach rose and fell with each tiny breath, it shuddered and she released a struggled breath. The bones joints on her feet and arms were visible under the skin. The light brown hair that grew only from the top to the bottom of her skull was already tangled and clumped with dirt. Dry tears were visible on her pale cheeks. And her cloths were even worse. It was just a ragged scarf that was wrapped around her from her chest to her knees, as if someone had attempted to make a dress out of the old thing. To Shaman Bruton, this, and the girl herself, were new to see. “I don't remember giving this girl a blessing. Which family is she from?”

"None from our Tribe."

"What? Where did she come from?"

"I...." Kerchec hesitated, not wanting to tell the Shaman of his Tribe the truth. But why else did he come to him for help. Kerchec had to tell him. "I was out scouting, when I found her in the meadow plains just beyond the river--"

"What?!? No! How could you? You are our chief. You know better than to bring Nomads to the Zuri Tribe."

Kerchec took a step forward and growled. "We don't know if she's even a Nomad."

"She doesn't belong to us right?" Bruton said, pointing a finger at the child. "And you found her beyond the Great River, right? On the plains where Nomads would usually settle, right? Am I correct?"

Kerchec stepped back and let his shoulders sag. "Yes," he sighed in defeat.

"Then why did you bring a Nomad into the Zuri Tribes home?"

"Becuase she had no home herself," Kerchec said defensively. "There was no trace of a traveling Nomad group nearby. She was abandoned by them probably days ago.”

"I'm not surprised," Bruton chuckled dryly, tapping his staff lightly on the ground. "Nomads don't care for their weak.” He closed his eyes and rubbed his right temple as if to satisfy a head ache. He closed his eyes in thought, and annoyance, at the choice Kerchec made to bring the child to the Zuri Tribe. It all made sense, that the Nomads would not care for one of their own so to save her it was best to bring her to the Tribe. But she was not Tribe born, and Nomads were known to be reckless. Could this be what the All Mother had been warning him about? In fear of the thought being true, Bruton quickly looked up and said, “Take her back.” The Chief became stunned but let Bruton explain, “Remember the power I felt shift in the air only a few days ago. This could be what she meant. This could be a danger she was warning us about.

“A danger?” Kerchec yelled, angry at Bruton’s harsh words about the little girl in his arms. He motioned to the poor scrap with his head and asked, “Does she look dangerous to you?”

“She may grow up to be.”

“Unless we teach her our ways. A peaceful life in the Tribe will teach her to be just like anyone of us. Maybe this great shift you felt is a good thing.”

“But it was a shift of tranquility.”

“But not in the earth right? Maybe All Mother wasn’t talking about the air, but the sky. You know the lands beyond the stars Trader Mags talks about.”

“Yes, the ones ruled by the ones they call the Republic. But you heard what he said the last time he was here; there is a great war between them and those people they call Separatists. Trader Mags is the only one who’s ever come to Panama from the stars and since that news of war he hasn’t been here since. This war has been going on for years, not these last few days.”

“But maybe since you felt it the war may have gotten worse. Something big has happened out there but a shift in the rest cannot be linked to a small girl as this.”

Bruton considered the idea and felt it to be reasonable. All the same, he held doubts that the girl would bring any goodness to the Tribe. The Zuri Tribe did not tolerate Nomads. “Not many of our own will accept her into the Tribe.”

Kerchec said, "I know."

"And it's the cold season, we're barely surviving on our own."

"I'll make sure she gets her fair share of food and warmth like everyone else."

"How?" Bruton asked, finally looking up at Kerchec

"I'll--i'll have full responsibility for her."

"You're our Cheif, you can't put half your mind on the tribe and half on her."

"I won't, I'll have some help. Some woman in the tribe have no one to care for yet. They can watch her as I take care of my duties."

"But she will never have a real family, much less a mother figure who will truly love her."

"I know this."

Bruton had no more questions to ask because he didn’t know what else to say. Kerchec gave several good reasons to keep the girl. But Bruton felt deep inside that this was not a good idea. But he was the Chief, and Bruton was only the Shaman. Kerchec had the last call. “Well, I can’t say no.” Bruton huffed and turned away to look at the alter. “Why did you have the need to talk about this when you could have just come in and told me. I can only say yes to keeping her either way.”

“I know.”

Without looking back at his Chief, Bruton rambled frustrated, “I know-I know, is that all that you ever say?”

“No. And as for telling you… well… you’re our Shaman. I only seek guidance in my actions.”

“Well I gave you my opinion.”

Kerchec sighed and looked down at the sleeping girl. She had nestled closer to Kerchec’s tattooed chest, embracing his warmth. From a frown that held lost hope came a smile of pride on the Chiefs face, and he said, “I still believe that she will be a good addition to the Tribe, no matter what you say.”

Bruton snorted in disgust at Kerchecs blindness. "If you say so, my Cheif."


	3. Waking up to Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi Depa Billaba wakes to find out not only what happened in the last six months, but also how what happened will change her future....

**A.N: Announcement!! This chapter will be the last update for the next two weeks because I start school tomorrow. I promise I will return.**

* * *

 

“Styles, no!”

“Master!!”

I open my eyes but I see nothing but the darkness. I felt nothing as I floated within the black abyss that surrounded me. All around the voices still echoed and they were either calling to me or someone else I did not know. _Why did they all sound so familiar?_

“Master!!”

“Run!”

_Wait, that voice in the end was me. And the other was...._

“Caleb you must run!”

“Master!”

“Caleb!” I shouted.

I blinked several times and sat up right, panting as if I had run a hundred miles. Sweat dripped down my forehead as my eyes shifted around the room in panic. _No, I must not panic. Answers come to those who are calm and patient._ After I took a deep breath to concentrate my mind to focus, I shifted myself to sit cross legged and put my hands together over my lap. I felt something sore in the middle of my back but ignored it as having slept on it wrong and I looked around at my surroundings. I happened to be sitting on a bed which consisted only of a mat and a thin blanket. Around me was a room and the walls looked to be carved out of a rock. There was a lamp that hung off the wall to my right from a horizontal post and on my left was a silver table with medical tools and a set of fresh bandages. _I’m in a hospital?_ There was an arch carved out in the wall in front of me to access the room from another hall that crossed in front.

 _How in the Force did I get to this place?_ _Was this some hospital room in the Jedi Temple I didn't know about_? The second I thought about my home on Coruscant, everything that happened came back to me.

This wasn’t supposed to be the Jedi Temple because I was on a field mission on Kaller. After I had given Caleb Dume, my Padawan, a Jedi Holocron as a gift I sat down to meditate. The disturbance in the Force made me realize in time something had gone wrong. It all happened so fast; The pain I felt from my fellow Jedi Councilmen through the Force, The clones who had served with me as a unit aiming their weapons towards Caleb and I, the boy and I fighting for our lives as the clones attacked us. _And when I had told my Padawan to run and I heard Style's order to kill him....._

A sudden burst of pain was felt just between where my chest and abdomen were and I put a hand over it to pressure it and ease the pain. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth, taking many breaths until the pain subsided. _I am definitely wounded_. I looked down to see what was wrong but I gasped at what I saw. Instead of wearing my Jedi robes and garment, I was in a beige tunic of a sort with a rope tied around my waist to keep it tight. _I need to take this off to find out what is wrong._

I swung my legs over the bed to stand on the floor but as I stood the pain in my back and chest intensified and made me fall to my knees. I took a deep breath, reminding myself that I had to do this slowly or I was only going to make whatever wounds I had worse. I stood up slowly, leaning on the makeshift bed for support, and began to undress. Thankfully I felt I still had my white undergarments to keep me covered, so without hesitation I let the tunic fall and looked at my stomach. Just below where my undergarment covered my breast, there was strong gauze that was wrapped around my stomach and went around several times. Slight specks of dry blood bleed through the wrap, making me sigh knowing I wouldn’t be able to move around so much anytime soon.

As I put back on my beige tunic and sat down on the bed I tried to recall what happened. But it seemed impossible what I remembered, as if it were a nightmare that had come true. _I was turned around so I didn't see the clone that shot me... In the back!!_ My head hurt and I put a hand to my temple, remembering how after I was shot I fell face first to the ground and saw nothing but darkness consume my vision. And that was it. I saw nothing else. _But did I hear someone call out to me? No, I should have died instantly, because the blast went through my heart, correct?_ _I felt the gaping hole, and yet here I was alive and standing. Well, leaning on the bed but that wasn't the point._ From the corner of my left eye, I saw something floating up in the air. I looked in time to see a glass cup filled with water fall back on the table with a clatter. There was only one way the cup could have done that, but there was no way I did it. _I never called on the Force to lift the glass, did I?_

Down the hall that went across the door to the room I was in, I heard someone humming a melodic tune. I tried to stand up on my own again, but the pain on my chest would not let me use much energy to do so and I had to lean on the bed.  Worried that the person coming would attack I put a hand on my side where my lightsaber would have been latched on to my belt, but feeling nothing familiar on my side reminded me I had woken up weaponless.

A young Mon Calamari woman walked into the room with a silver tray in her hands. To understand if she was a threat or not, I eyed her quickly. She had on a light blue long sleeve shirt and pants, fabric I recognized used to make nurses cloths. On the tray was a bowl of soup with a cup of purple juice on the side. I relaxed seeing she wasn't a threat, and even in the way she spoke she didn't look as if she wanted to do any harm. “Oh!” She exclaimed, jumping a little in surprise when she saw me. “You're awake! I was beginning to think bringing you food everyday would be a waist.” I half paid attention to what she said, and instead tried to focus on the Force to feel if she was really innocent as she seemed. One couldn't blame me, especially since clone soldiers who I had trusted with my life tried to kill me.

But as I tried to tap into the atmosphere around her, all I got was the sound of something vibrating and a stinging feeling in my head. I put a hand to my head again, reacting to the sting and closing my eyes. The Mon Calamari put the tray down quickly on a nearby table and went up to me. “You still haven't fully recovered.” She put gentle hands on my shoulders and helped me sit back on the bed. I guessed for now only actions were going to be my base of judgment until I figure out why the Force rejected my command earlier. _The Calamari seems nice anyway and appears to be the person who had cared for my wounds._ “You need to stay in bed for a while more considering how dire your injury was.” She went back to the tray she left and set it on a table next to my bed. “I brought you some Purp juice and Jang Bean soup. I don't know if you've heard of anything of the kind but here on Arret it's the best to help a recovering body.”

I looked at her if she were crazy. Arret was a planet on the other side of the two suns that Kaller shared as well. That would mean I wasn't even on Kaller anymore. “Why was I brought here? Why not the nearest hospital in Platue City? That's where I last was?”

“That's where you are supposed to be lying dead, according to the Empire.”

“The Empire?” I repeated confused.

“Oh that's right, I keep forgetting you've been out for months.”

“Months?” I almost exclaimed. “How many?”

“Six.”

“What? This is impossible—“

“I know it is but before you stress yourself and pull your stitches let me explain." She began to tell me how the Republic had changed to the Galactic Empire in only days by Chancellor, now Emperor, Palpatine. The reason, as told by the Emperor; the Jedi Order had betrayed the Republic.

My hands dug into the frame of the bed but I kept my expression unchanged to the Mon Calamari as I told her, “This can't be true.” The Jedi would never have done such a thing.

“I can't believe it either.”

“No, I know this because I’m—“ before I went on, I considered the news and realized that if the Jedi were considered traitors be everyone, then they are considered criminals. _But she spoke earlier to me as if she knew what I am_. “You know I’m….”

“I know who you are, Jedi Depa Billaba, right?” The Mon Calamri said. “I knew it was you after I heard the news of you freeing Kaller from the Separatist.” She motioned to a chair behind her and I finally noticed my Jedi robes were neatly folded on top of it. On the pile was my lightsaber, and in a small trinket box with no lid was my beads of Illumination.

I put a hand to my face to make sure I wasn't dreaming, but it was quite true. _She had taken them off._   “Why did you...”

“I had to hide everything that makes you who you are, and I put it all in a bag and changed you. It was the only way no one would recognize you while I smuggled you off Kaller. I had to even undo your braids.” _My braids?_ I ran a hand through my hair and felt my finger stroke long, smooth and loose hair. “Also, I had to destroy your communicator, because I thought the Empire could use it to track you down.”

I wasn't at all amused at the fact she had to change how I looked and destroyed my communicator…. _but if it helped mask my identity...._ “You know I'm a Jedi. Yet you did this to help me. Why?”

She smiled and shrugged her shoulder. “My family owes the Jedi a great deal, especially since helping our prince on my home world reign’s his right to the throne. That's why I know what the Empire is saying isn't true. That's why I know those clones are horrible men.”

“They aren't they're just—“ my breath hitched and my hand went to rest below my chest. _Why did they attack the Jedi? Why did my own men attack me?_ “They were honorable and good soldiers and I treated them as friends.”

“Apparently they don’t think so anymore.” The Mon Calamari told me. “I didn't see them shoot you, but Palpatine said that the clones had been ordered to kill the ‘traitors’ as they call you. I'm guessing your clones did that to you—“

“They did.... but it seems so hard to believe. I mean, my Padawan was eating a Maluron with them only a day—“ _CALEB!!_ My eyes widened when I realized I had forgotten my own Padawan.  I got off the bed to stand but the sudden motion made the pain of my wound worsen and I fell to my knees.

“You shouldn't do that!” She scolded as she bent down to help me.

But I stayed down and kept her down as well by putting my hands on her shoulders and slightly shaking her as I asked, “Where is my Padawan?”

“What?” She blinked surprised.

“My Padawan, Caleb Dume. He's my apprentice. He should be with me, where is he?”

She stammered, “I'm—I’m not sure, th--there was no one else buried with you.”

“Buried?” I exclaimed. _Why would I have been buried?_

“Look, you were out somewhere outside the Palace when the clones attacked, right? Well, I worked at the palace at the time, and that night from my quarters I heard all the commotion outside and looked outside. I saw the clones burying you in the ground, crudely, I may add, no sign of remorse or honor—“

 _That doesn’t matter!!_ “But after, what happened?”

“After the clones cleared the area I went out with a friend and found you buried half way. We were planning to give you a proper burial but we found you breathing. It was a miracle to find the shot they took on you was merely inches from your heart. My friend and I brought you to my quarters at the Palace and cared for you for a week with no one else finding out. Knowing it would be dangerous to keep you there longer, I quit my job and smuggled you off.”

 _But you haven't answered my question._ “When the clones left the Palace where did they go? Were they after someone?”

“Now that I think about it, I did hear there was another Jedi on the planet they were looking for but didn’t catch him the night you were supposedly killed.”

 _There was no one else stationed on Kaller but Caleb and I_. “That's him!” I said excited, sitting up on the floor. _He’s hiding from the clones, the smart boy he is_. “That's Caleb!” _I never said his first name only out load like that before, but that wasn’t the point right now._ “Where is he?"

“If—if he’s the one you’re looking for….” The Calamari said, sadly. I saw her frown and I knew instantly what it meant. _No, no it can’t be._ “I heard some of my coworkers talk about him, saying he got tricked into going back to Coruscant. Last I heard, the stolen ship he was in got intercepted just as he got out of hyperspace. At that time, I was planning the escape to Arret, so my mind wasn’t on the whole conversation.”

I pondered, keeping the dark feeling inside from creeping out. _How could he have been tricked to go back? What could have drawn him to the Temple?_ Then it hit me. “The Jedi homing signal, it must have come on line. He.... no....” The information about my Padawan finally hit me. Images of Caleb flying a stolen ship back to the temple, only to get caught. Only to be shot at, unsuspectedly. Only to be....

“I'm sorry,” the Calamari said. “I think the only thing that could have happened from there was that he was killed.” I put my hand over my mouth and closed my eyes to keep her from seeing my shock. Slowly she helped me to my feet and then back on the bed. “I’ll—I’ll leave you alone, if you need it.” I gave no response to the Mon Calamari. All I did was stare at the cement ground as she walked out of the room.

 _Caleb… Dead…._ There was something in me that wanted to break, but I couldn't let it surface. _No strong emotion should take over me, especially after what happened last time I let it do so_. I sat up straight, took a breath and let it out. Seeing a light on the wall reflect from behind me, I looked back and saw a mirror which angled the light in my direction from the overhanging lamp. To my curiosity, I walked over to the mirror and did so without stressing my body. Once I stood in front of the mirror. I had to blink several times to make sure I was seeing correctly. It did not seem like the person looking from the mirror was me, but someone else with long black hair and bare faced. I looked nothing like the Jedi I am.

 _I was.... No I could not say that._ I was still a Jeid and there had to be others out there that survived _. But maybe I'm the only one, the last of the Jedi._ The Jedi Order was gone and Palpatine made many believe we were the enemy. Not many people were like the Calamari girl, no one would want to help me. _In fact, bounty hunters will be after my head. I'm on my own, with no allies, the clones having purged all of them. How could they suddenly not trust us? How could they easily believe the Emperor’s word that we were the enemy, and kill all of us?_ Some would have seen the clones as disposable, but the Jedi saw them as unique and we gave them the upmost respect _. Why in our most dire time did they think killing us was the only option? And Caleb...._

My mind flashed back to that moment and the last words I said to him were to run. He did, he followed my orders and ran _. But the look of fear in his eyes when we both heard Style's order to kill him....._ He looked back, and I knew that in all my time of learning nothing but good tactic and choices, I had made a mistake. I separated Caleb and I and for that I was shot down and he was left to fend for himself. I could only imagine what he thought, the poor Padawan... I could only dream _….. I did dream …. But it was actually a memory. Caleb called out to me. He did! He yelled out “Master” as I was shot right in front of him._ He must have thought I was killed, and he ran off, stole a ship and died thinking I was dead.

 _Why didn't the Force warn me of the clone behind me? If I had paid more attention, I would have been fit to find Caleb, reunite, and strike out on our own to find out what had gone on. We could have gotten the message. I would have known it was a trap. We could have found a way to warn the other Jedi, and then regroup. We could have found a way….Why was I suddenly alone_.

No Order, no allies, no Padawan.... Alone. I was utterly alone. _And it was my fault...._

I suddenly felt something wet go down my face and when I put a hand on my cheek, I felt it was tears pouring down from my eyes.

_Breathe, just breathe and connect yourself to the Force. You must not let attachments to others be your down fall. You told Caleb yourself that one shouldn’t let the everyday routine be something to hold on to… you must let go… let go…._

But it didn’t work. No matter how much I told myself it didn’t work. I fell to my knees and covered my face with my hands, crying into them. “Oh…. Caleb…. I’m so sorry…..” And for the next few minutes, or what felt like hours on end, I cried. My face felt warm but I didn’t care. When my body convulsed with every sob, I felt my stitches undo but I didn’t cry out in pain. It wasn’t physical pain that hurt me, it was the emotional pain. This pain was the pain I promised myself I would never let control me. But it controlled me now, the weight of it all fueling my sadness and the tears running down from my eyes. The loneliness was something I didn’t know…. But now I realized that I had to face the question on my own. _What now?_


	4. Cantina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years into her new life, Depa Billaba tries to hide among society, but will it be enough to hold back what made her who she was...

**A.N: So back from first two weeks of college and I will begin weekly updates again. And oen more thing, I’m learning on the Star Wars Lingo, so it would be great if after you guys would let me know how I’m doing.**

* * *

 

Laughter and music of a cantina filled my ears as my eyes skimmed the rusty, metal walls from my spot behind the bar table in the back. A band played joyful music in the corner of the room as the customers that talked and joked among themselves walked around the countless tables furnishing the Cantina and sat lazily on their chairs. Many people, several species, mingled with one another talking about the news of the day or their own latest story. Many of them men playing card games in close nit groups or woman sitting lonely at a table and strangers going over to sit next to them on the spare chair. Ladies danced on a spacious spot by the band and giggled at each other’s moves and quirkiness. Tonight was just like any other night in Moga City of the planet Arret.

I sighed, putting a loose strand of long hair in front of my face back where the rest sat on my shoulders and ended just below them. _I wonder how one could easily just come in and mingle and have a good time without drawing so much attention to themselves_. Being a barista for the last three years, I only ever had to ask what kind of drink a costumer wanted and that was the only time I had a conversation with someone other than the people who worked in the Cantina with me. When I did talk to my coworkers, they were the ones who started their rant about how the Hover Bus schedules to get here were not on time or how their friend or husband’s day was at work on the nearby Power Plant. I never engaged on the conversation, but listened intently, letting them know someone cared about what they were saying. To speak first in a conversation was letting them into my life, and I didn’t want them to because the more they know, the more opportunity I gave them to find out who I really was.

And because of this, I avoided any place and any job that required more than just moving supplies around. Sticking to the bar, I satisfied myself in learning how the common folk talked, the slang terms used and what they meant in certain conversations. In delving into these stories they told, I figured out the many secrets of the streets in Moga City. The places to go and where not to go were always the key topic that I listened for in talk among costumers. I took note in my head of information about the streets and allies that should be avoided, not only because of heavy black market activity or crime, but for the amount of Stormtroopers that were put on patrol.

I remember when they first showed up a few years ago, replacing the Clone Soldiers with men and woman from across the galaxy who wanted to serve their Empire. Even if they were trained in brawns and brain, they acted nothing short of a bantha calf. The idiots took their orders from their superiors literally but did not complete the task in a smart way. When it came to collecting whatever citizens of Arret owed the Empire, it was either give it up or get taken. I haven’t been outside of Kaller and Arret’s sectors in the last five years, but I wouldn’t be surprised if it was like this throughout all of space. That’s why I never took a job that ran a system under the Empire because the last thing I needed was to owe the Empire something and then not have enough credits to give. _Next thing that could happen would be to get arrested and have people from the time of the Clone Wars recognize me for who I really was._ Yet, it was sad to have to watch as citizens of Moga City were being abused by The Empire’s most loyal soldiers and not be able to stop them. Even if my first choice was to be diplomatic to them it would still throw too much attention on me.

_Being forced to hide my Jedi abilities is low of me, but the only way of surviving. I am not Depa Billaba, a Jedi Councilmen, anymore._

Clattering behind me finally made me look back at the wall lined with shelves full of colorful glass bottles full of alcoholic beverages. A large woman with short dirty blond hair was reaching to the top shelf to grab a bottle. Once she grabbed a green glass, she turned around to the bar table and quickly prepared a drink in a glass cup. Her black dressed with a leather strap tied around her waist fit tight but comfortable on her. Once she had finished making the beverage, she rubbed her hands on a towel and rolled up her long sleeves so that they went from her wrist and staid folded on the top have of her arm. She looked at me and said, “Hey Marmee,” as she grabbed a tray from a shelf built into the table and put the drink on top. “Can you give this to the costumer? I still need to set up a cold one for another table.”

I smiled and nodded, pretending the fake name I use to cover who I really was didn’t affect me in the slightest. To anyone who met me, which was only a few I was known as Marmee Adara, a name I did not pick myself but it was common enough to get by. I tried to hide any sign of anger by looking down at my brown flexi-cloth like dress. I dusted it up, made sure the long sleeves were neatly folded up to my wrists, and fixed the leather belt around my waist from the metal clasp in front. Once done, I grabbed the tray and asked, “Which table, Agra?”

“The Rodian and his lovely Sullustian friend.”

“Lovely?” I repeated, confused but smirking in amusement at the title she gave the pair.

“They’re a little bit tipsy already and letting words roll out of their mouth like there’s no stopping them.”

“All right.” I assured my friend _. I wouldn’t say friend, considering I treat her like most co-workers, but she was a friend of Sarsley._ Sarsley was the Mon Calamari who helped me five years ago. Because of their friendship, Agra was more than willing to help me win the boss’s trust to give me, a friend of Sarsleys, a job at the Cantina. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay the woman for helping me blend into the common society of Arret. As for Sarsley, I didn’t see her as much as I did Agra, but I knew the Mon Calamari was still well, coming to visit me at work when she could. Especially since she was the only one who knew who I really was and had to make sure I wasn’t being hunted or followed. Not even Agra suspected anything, but it was better if she and no one else knew.

I got to a table at the far left of the bar next to the wall where a Sullustian man and a Rodian man were talking up a storm. “I’d say they’ve got nothing there that can get me to stay at that trash of a factory,” The Sullustian said angrily, banging his fisted hand into the table but not hard enough for it to move or break. “It’s getting too cheap to even take a break.” _The two of them must work in the Power Plant nearby_. Agra told me how she knew someone who worked shifts at the factory which was set just a few leagues from Moga City. Workers there mined the minerals that were then shipped off to ship yards in several parts of the galaxy where the minerals were used to create the metal to make weapons for Imperial Star Destroyers. The details I heard were gruesome, especially stories of workers getting injured or killed by machines. It was dangerous but worth a lot of credits. _Well, according to this man, not enough._

“Your drink…” I began to say as I held up the drink from the tray.

The Rodian held his hand up, signaling the cup was for him and I put it in front of him. Regularly, I would just leave without a word, but what the Rodian asked me next made me stop before I could even take a step towards the bar table. “Excuse me miss, I have a question.” I did not show any sign of panic that was welling in my chest, but I knew it wasn’t going to be about me and I relaxed. “Say you worked at the factory but they didn’t give you the pay they promised.”

Even with his slurred speech do to how much he had drunk earlier, I could still understand him perfectly. “I wouldn’t know.” I replied quickly so I could leave. “I don’t work in such facilities.”

“Of course, a fine lady like you wouldn’t work in such a labor infested factory.” The Sullustian grumbled. I wanted to scold him right there and then, but early on I learned that many citizens demoted woman for their physical appearance. When I was a Jedi surrounded by those like me, I did not receive criticism for being a woman, considering we were all trained the same. Now, living among those who did criticize a woman’s standards was something I had to keep quiet about and tolerate. _Because if I did say something, who knows how much attention would be drawn to me._

The Rodian continued, sounding a little less slurred then before. “Ok, say you do, so what would you do?”

“I-I…” _I would use my diplomatic training, say how unjust it was to be promise something and to be given half in return_. “I—I wouldn’t know….”

The Sullustian man waved his hands in the air and cursed something in his language. Then he leaned over the table and pointed at the Rodian, “I’m telling you, someone’s gotta fight back. This is a complete outrage. We can’t just stand by….” I decided to leave after that, not wanting to get sucked into this conversation that never needed my opinion in the first place.

When I got to the bar table I quickly put the tray table down and went around to lean against the counter. Agra saw the distress in my face as I closed my eyes and began to breathe deeply. “What happened to you?” She asked worried, “It only seemed like a small conversation?”

When I had finally gotten myself together I looked at Agra with calm and stood up straight, answering Agra’s question. “It was. I just don’t know what to say in conversations about the factory.”

“Hun,” Agra began sternly, putting her hands to her hips. “You don’t go longer than five seconds talking. This was an improvement. Sure those two don’t have much to say but at least try and socialize a bit more. You distance yourself to much.”

 _I have to._ “You’re right,” I said anyway.

“And it was about the Plant.” Agra took out a towel and began to wipe the bar off any spilled drops of liquid. “I mean there is a lot of gossip that comes out of that place.”

“Well, I did find out most of the workers aren’t happy with the pay.”

Agra snorted, “Who is happy about the pay should be the question, but that’s beside the point.” Like she had done it all her life, Agra grabbed a red glass bottle from the shelves and began to make a drink, pouring other elements without looking away from me. She continued, “See those men there.” She motioned her head over to three men, all humans, sitting at a table just in front of the bar. Two of them had dark brown hair and one was jet black, all three with a close shaved cut. They wore black jumpsuits and heavy boots to match. Agra handed a tray with three drinks on it and whispered to me, “They asked for these drinks, but if I don’t see you engage in more than a five minute conversation then you and I are going to have a longer talk about your social skills.”

“You know I’m probably a lot older than them--”

“I’m not saying you should get a date, just talk, now go.” She

I huffed and rolled my eyes, annoyed about the fact that if I really didn’t do what she said, I would not hear the end of it. I balanced the tray on one hand and walked over to the men’s table. They were talking among themselves as I handed them their drinks, so I listened in to what they said. The man with black hair said to his friends. “Turns out the idiot was a twenty years old man, but he had a mouth that ran as fast as a blaster shot. That was the last I saw of the criminal before I got stationed here on Arret.”

“Moga City is no different.” Said one of his friends as I put the drinks down on their table. “Criminals are a thing anywhere, just like the tuft-sucker we grabbed today.”

“I’m guessing we’ll just have to wait a while to catch a break.” The dark haired man said leaning back on his seat. I guessed by how they talked about finding a criminal and the way they dressed they worked for the Empire. They could even be off duty Stomrtroopers. _Just the kind of people I needed to talk to… thank you so much Agra._

I took a silent breath and mentally prepared myself. _It was inevitable, and it had to happen sometime._ I put the last drink down in front of the black haired man and said, “I’m guessing one drink is not going to be enough for your boys after a hard day’s work. It’s been an exciting day I’ll bet.”

They didn’t really look at me for long, just took a glance and then looked among each other to see who would answer first. “Eh,” One guy huffed and grabbed his drink. “It’s only fun if you get a scar out of it.”

“With all that armor on, I don’t think you will.” I commented.

The men chuckled lightly at my joke and the dark haired one said to me, finally making eye contact, “Hurt or not, either way we protect the city for ladies like you.”

 _Protect the city, and Burghogs could fly_. “All in the list of a Stormtrooper’s to do list.”

They laughed harder this time and the one who spoke to me asked me, “Do you get around a lot? You must do so, especially since you know how to make a bad time a good one.” _I’m not trying to impress you, you Imperial trash._

“Oh me?” I expressed surprise as I held the empty tray to my side and with the other arm I put a hand over my chest. “I don’t go out, no.”

“What? Not much of a party person?”

“Not when you’re around.” _What in the name of the Force, Depa Billaba, did you just say??!?!?_ I couldn’t believe I had said that, from my own mouth. I was so shocked at myself I even let my hand fly over my mouth to keep myself from saying anything else.

“What?” he asked confused. The other two stopped smiling and looked up from their drinks.

“I-I…” _Calm yourself and find a good reason to leave._ I dropped my hand from my face and said, “Sorry, I have another table to attend—“

I was just about to turn and hustle out of there but the dark haired man said, “No wait,” and reached a hand out and grabbed me on the wrist. “Why do I get the feeling you’re one of them folks who don’t like the Empire.” _One of the dozen billion people in the galaxy. He should have been here and had a conversation with the other two earlier._ “Come on lady, what did the Empire ever do to you?”

The question suddenly triggered a bad feeling inside me and when I closed my eyes, I saw Caleb running up the slope to the safety of the tree line as Captain Styles ordered to kill him. Suddenly, I felt a shudder in the atmosphere and realized the Force around me was constricting _…in the present and on my command._ Before I could stop it, I opened my eyes in time to watch chair that the man was sitting on suddenly collapse. The wooden pegs broke as the seat below went crashing to the ground. To not pull me down, the man let go of my arm and let himself fallback with a load thump. The commotion caused the dancers to stop, the costumers to look on, and the band to stop playing. All that could be heard was quite as the man got up to his knees and looked down at his chair stunned, as if wondering if he was the cause of it or it was something else. Agra came rushing into the scene and said quickly, “I’m so sorry, sir. Theses chairs are a little old and we’ve been planning to replace them for a while.” As his friends came around to help the man up, Agra put a hand on my shoulder and said, “I’ll get this all cleaned up while Marmee here gets you a new chair from the back. Right? Marmee?”

I did not move or make a single change in expression. I could only stare blankly at the mess I made, the one I always make when I remember the life I once had which turned to ash in nothing but days. To not make a scene, I forced myself back into reality, blinking several times and looking away from everyone who stared at me. “You go get the chair…” I whispered to Agra making sure no one else heard me. “I need to leave.” With that I rushed out of the bar room towards the back door that was built next to the shelves of glass. Setting the empty tray on the bar table with a load clang I then went through the open door that took me down to the supply room in the back of the Cantina. I let myself disappear for the rest of the night there.


	5. Problems with the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we discover Depa's connection with Force isn't the same as before....  
> ....She discovers something she thought impossible....

**A.N: Guess who gets to go to Disneyland tomorrow? Me! Watch me try to get into the Jedi Training Academy. BTW thank you for the growing amount of hits and viewers!!**

* * *

 

“And you couldn't just say no?” Sarsley yelled waving her arms around in the air. We were both in the living area of my apartment arguing over what happened only an hour ago. I had just finished explaining the incident at the Cantina and that after I left by taking the Hoverbus back to here, the old complex where I had lived in the past three years. Sarsley helped me settle here after staying with her for two years making sure my wound healed completely. The clay dry structure that acted as my home sat in the outskirts of Moga City, away from most Imperial activity. _But not all of them._

I sat up on the old sofa couch, the lone living room furniture I had, and I tried to reason with Sarsley, "If I am to live in this city for the rest of my life, I may as well learn how to get along with others."

"Yes but not Imperial men!" The Mon Calamari emphasized, finally putting her hands down and then starting a nervous round of pacing back and forth in front of me. "I believed you to be a little smarter then that."

I huffed at her last comment, wishing I had not called her to come so I could tell her what happened. _Well I told her and this is what I get._ "I am, but it was too late to turn back as soon as I got to them. Besides, Agra was watching and I didn't want her asking why I didn't want to talk to them. Many questions reveal to--"

"To dangerous answers, I know." Sarsley interrupted, not intending to stop her nervous pacing. "You say that all the time."

I sighed and sat back on the torn up back cushion of the couch. While I rested an elbow on the arm rest and put a finger over my lip in contemplation, I remembered about how years ago I told my Padawan something different about questions since he was prone to ask many. Questions aren't a bad thing, especially when one can learn from them, but times like these have caused me to reject much of what I taught Caleb and to teach myself in how to remain unnoticed in Moga City. _If the boy were still alive, I wonder how he would have survived without asking too many questions._ A smile appeared on my face as I thought of the boy with so many questions struggling not to speak. I thought about the questions he would have about the fall of the Jedi, and the death of his master, and I frowned. Shaking my head, I decided to remind myself that his survival was impossible and focused back on the topic at hand.

After a while, Sarsley stopped her pacing and looked at me saying, "I'll have to talk to Agra about this. Tell her to give you some time off."

"I do not need time off."

"Really?" She asked sarcastically. She crossed her arms, turned her back to me and said, "Because I'm guessing your Force problem is trying to tell you other wise."

I opened my mouth to say something but shut it when I really didn't have anything to say at all. Sarsley was right but I tried to tell myself it couldn't be true. Since being wounded, I realized the Force around me was... Off... To put it simply. It was as if when I tried to use the Force, I can right away tell that it would not do my bidding and I would feel it shift in an odd direction. Sometimes it was followed by a head ache. No matter how hard I meditated my mind could not keep still and the Force would feel as if it were draining out of me, leaving me as if I were not the Jedi Master I was and it didn't have to move on my command.

When it did listen to me, it was always during the wrong time. Especially when I remembered the day the clones attacked and I found out my apprentice had been killed. Why the Force started flow in me as I felt the pain of loss I would probably never know, because the Force worked in mysterious ways. And when it did it would break something around me. Usually it would happen when I was in the seclusion of my apartment, but today the situation with the Imperial men made the Force almost blow my cover.

I sighed, leaned over the couch and looked down at the floor, rubbing my hands together as I explained to Sarsley, "I try to keep it under control, and it only happens every other month or so, but today it was just different. I let myself think about the past and let the Force slip. I will be more careful. But you cannot keep me away from work because people will suspect something is wrong. I don't take many days off."

Turning back to face me, Sarsley said, "I'm just worried that your Force thing will act up again."

I sat back on the couch and chuckled lightly, finally looking up at her as she stared at me and waiting for me to respond. It was always amusing to see that no matter how many times I tried to explain the Force to the Mon Calamari, it still did not make sense to her that the Force was not just a thing. _Then again, she is not force sensitive._

* * *

 

The next afternoon brought clear skies to the City of Moga. I walked out of my apartment and stood on the front steps, feeling better then I had been last night and smiling as the Sun warmed up my skin. The Cantina Incident had not completely left my mind, but the tension was easier to take since the Force around me had calmed down to let me relax. To better set my mind into focus, I stood up straight as I slung my night coat to hang over my right shoulder and confidently walked down the steps and made a left. Walking past the other apartments built along the dirt path that made up a street, I kept my eyes forward as people walked passed me or in the direction I was going. On the street, several speeders or transports flew or skidded by, making dust fly in the direction of pedestrians along the side.

Up ahead and over the heads of several pedestrians, I could see the station for the Hoverbus that would take me to work. I would always find the long bench with people already sitting on it and I would be left to stand, but today it was different. Everyone was standing nervously waiting for the bus... because they were too afraid to sit around a pair of Stormtroopers standing by the station. _Imperials set up their patrols in the middle of the city, so why are they here?_ I froze in my steps, suddenly remembering the night before and thinking the Stormtroopers were here because of me. Then I took a deep breath. _Relax, and find any hint as to their true intentions of being here. They can't be here only because of me, right?_ As I skimmed the area, my eyes found many Troopers walking in pairs up and down the street or standing by some merchant fruit stands. If they were looking for someone, then they would be asking citizens questions or holding up a picture of me. I snorted. They wouldn't have a picture of me now, because I’m not in the system. _The only picture they have of me is when I was Depa Billaba, and I'm supposed to be dead._

Yet, I couldn't be too careful, and by the looks of the Stormtroopers at the station, they were probably going to get on the Bus when it got here. Deciding to take the next one after, without the soldiers, I slowly moved into an alley next to me and made sure to be as nonchalant as possible. I moved along the wall of a building until I ended up under a shadow where I could stop and lean my back against the wall where the shadow was cast. Resting my head back and closing my eyes, I thought about how late I would be for my shift at the bar. _Better late then never showing up because I was arrested_. Of all the possible reasons the Stormtroopers were heavily guarding the outskirts today, I tried to think of one that didn't involve me as I staid hidden in the alley. _Maybe there was another person convicted of something, but of what reason?_

If it were for someone stealing it would never be of interest to Imperial authorities unless it was government property, and the only work that the Empire owned in Moga was that of the factory. I remembered the Sullustian and the Rodian in the Cantina last night talking about wanting changes in the pay of the Power Plant workers. Maybe they did something after all and were being hunted for speaking out. Anyone who spoke out against the Empire would always be arrested for treason, so it hardly ever happened. And when it did, the Empire had to make show of their force willing to strike those who would try and stop them.

And then it would be back to normal for all those in fear of the Empire, and sadly I was one of them. I finally opened my eyes and looked at the wall if the building that made up the other side of the alley. It was covered in propaganda posters that were supposed to encourage citizens to work under the Empire such as being a soldier or part of the Security Bureau. The red and black graphics just made me sick in the stomach and I would always want to tear one off the wall when I saw them hung in the open streets. But I didn't want to be caught making a scene and then get reported. As my eyes scanned the wall I found there were several wanted posters among the Imperial propaganda ones. I didn't recognize anyone of them, and it wasn't surprising to see the bounty written under each profile, but I was still curious.

Seeing the faces of these criminals reminded me of the bounty hunters out there who were always looking for a score to catch, and I even remembered the ones that the Jedi Council always had problems with when it came to missions. My hand clenched into a fist when I remembered Boba Fett, the rogue clone boy who had almost ended my Masters life over petty revenge and became a Bounty Hunter. Mace Windu had told me Boba would probably never rest until the Jedi was dead after having killed his father. We understood the boys anger for the loss of someone who took him in as his own, but revenge was not the answer. Now that my master was gone, I wondered what Boba was up to since he had lost the opportunity to kill Mace himself. _Because the Empire took his life instead._

I felt the Force around me begin to constrict as I let the anger rise but before it could get worse I quickly took a deep breath and thought about something else that would occupy my mind from feeling such hate. I started to laugh when I imagined Agra getting angry over being late for work. I shook my head and kept my smile, knowing now it was safe to go back out so I could get to work. But before I could turn my back on the wall completely, a poster in the corner of my eye caught my attention and I turned to face it. I saw the detailed sketched face of a young man with hair tied back, thick eyebrows, and a chin beard. Taking a closer look at the paper stuck to the wall, I figured it to be a bounty poster and the man was described to be twenty years old and wanted for causing a disturbance at a local bar.... in Gamorr.

I blinked, surprised at the location since it was just a system or two away, but I read farther into the details and it explained he was a jumper. I could only guess jumper meant he was a man who didn't stick to a certain planet for a long amount of time. After getting all the information I wanted, I tried to urge myself out of the alley and back out to the station, but my feet wouldn't respond. My eyes were glued to the picture of the young man as something in the back of my brain nagged at me to look closer _. What was I supposed to be looking at?_ The man was unknown, to me and the people who placed the bounty, and yet as I looked at the picture I felt intent to connect him with someone I did know. _Who was he? Did I know him? Is it his neatly trimmed beard or his young physique that interest me? And why did the man’s eyes look to be filled with many questions?_

As if the word was a trigger, my mind flashed back to a day back at the Temple when I was training Caleb in a lesson on form. As I explained it to him, looking down at my Padawan, Caleb looked up at me with eyes that shifted a little showing the need to ask me something. And I was looking at a picture of those same pair of eyes right now. _Those eyes, that face, this man. I knew him, it feels impossible but I know who he is._ "Caleb...."


	6. A New Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Depa is filled with a new sense of hope to find her lost padawan, Imperials end up getting in her way.

**A.N: New Rebels in two weeks get hyped!!**

* * *

 

As memories of Caleb Dume flooded my mind, my breathing began to feel more labored as if I was struggling to breath for oxygen. Feeling like my heart would burst out of my chest with excitement, my hand reached up and grabbed the collar of my dress. Even with the smile that stretched across my face, I still held doubt inside me.

 _It couldn’t be my Padawan because he was dead_. Sarslay said that she overheard someone saying the Empire had intercepted a stolen ship from Kaller to Curascant and it happened just a few days after the Jedi Purge. It had to have been Caleb in that ship. There was no sign of him at all on Kaller after that. Sarslay said a friend on the planet had been keeping an eye out for him but there was no news of a living Jedi hiding around Platue City.

 _But Sarsaly never said that the ship was destroyed, only that the Empire had stopped it from reaching Corascant’s atmosphere._ Maybe Caleb escaped, turned around and went into hyperspace in the direction of another system; maybe a planet that the Empire hadn’t heavily occupied so that a Jedi Padawan could go around and remain unrecognized. On the poster, with hair tied up in the back and no use of a robe, Caleb Dume was already almost unrecognizable to me. And that’s how he must have stayed hiding all these years; by hiding in plain sight. Many Jedi would not have gone this way but thanks to countless years of learning how to think quickly of solutions, I had lived this far doing so and I trained my Padawan to think the same. All these points that ran through my head were proof enough to me that the person on this poster was none other than my missing apprentice. _It has to be him._

All these emotions of hope and excitement made my eyes water in joy. It was not enough to spill from the eyes, but I quickly recuperated using the sleeves of my dress to wipe them away. I need to focus. With the knowing feeling that Caleb was alive, I could only think of one thing now; _I had to find him and make sure he was all right_. Ripping the bounty poster off the wall, I rolled it up and then stuffed it into my dress’s leather belt that went around my midriff. I wanted to keep it as a reference in case I could safely go around and ask people if they had seen the young man. Holding onto my coat tight, I rushed out of the alley and began to ask myself so many questions. _Where would I start searching? Why was he suddenly on wanted posters now of all times? What would I say to him when I do find him?_ Because of my distraction to my thinking, I ran out of the alley into the path of two Stormtroopers coming down the sidewalk to my left. Before all three of us could collide with each other, we stopped dead in our tracks and faced each other. All I could do was stare when the one on the left said, “Watch it, Miss, we’re patrolling here.”

I quickly tried to excuse myself so I could leave without any need for further conversation. “I’m--I’m sorry, I’ll—“

“Wait a minute,” said the other Trooper on the right. “You’re the Barista from the Cantina yesterday, right?” I blinked in shock at the recognition from this random Stormtrooper. At first I felt he knew me because they were originally looking for me to take me into custody.  But I found myself recognizing his voice for some reason I couldn't get my mind to remember. Then his partner said to him, “This was the lady that saw you break the chair?”

Looking at the second trooper I realized now he was the one who I served drinks to last night… and broke his chair with the Force by accident _. They know me only because of last night, not by who I was, thank the Force._ The Stormtrooper, who knew me, jolted with surprise at his partners comment, and he said, “First of all, that chair was weak and old, not my fault—“

“Yeah, yeah, so you say, you klutz.”

“Anyway…” The second Trooper looked to me and asked, “Now that you’re here, we need to ask you a few questions about the people at the Cantina yesterday.”

“What about them?” I asked, this time being honest in my confusion.

His partner asked me, “Did you see anyone suspicious? Someone who looked like they wanted to make trouble?”

I tried to think of the several people that could have fit the description, but then I thought to myself…. _Why would I want to help Stormtroopers, or anyone who worked for the Empire for that matter?_ “No, I do not believe anyone had entered the bar wanting to cause trouble.”

“How about something you heard? Did anyone talk against the Empire?”

I figured now there was a big reason for the Troopers to be sent out to patrol the city heavily and ask these questions. _Something must have happen_ ed. “Mind if I ask what’s going on?”

“We asked you a question—“ the first trooper began to say, but the one I knew from last night interrupted him saying, “Easy, she’s only asking a question.”

“We’re not authorized to give information until we get some ourselves.”

As they continued to argue, my eyes trailed the area to see if there was anywhere I could go after this conversation. The last thing I needed was for them to follow me on the Hover Bus to my work, so I had to go down an unfamiliar path and lead them astray. Suddenly, my eyes landed on a trail of smoke in the distance and considering the black cloud was coming from the east of the city I could only calculate it came from the Power Plant. _Was it on fire? Was there an explosion? And accident?_ Even though my eyes were on the smoke, my ears switched back to the Stormtrooper’s conversation as I heard the first say, “All she needs is to answer yes or no if she knew the Rodian and the Sullustian.”

My head turned back to the pair, and I stepped back. They were talking about the two men at the bar last night, the ones who were talking about the unfair pay. It all connected now as I remembered what the Sullustian said about fighting back. He must have caused the smoke coming from the factory, maybe causing an explosion or rupturing a pipe. Whatever he, or maybe even his friend, did to the factory it made a huge impact on how the Empire was running right now on Arret. Along with patrols, the Stormtroopers sounded like they were advised not to give any information. They didn’t want anyone knowing the Empire was challenged by an average citizen, something that could destroy the ‘peaceful image’ the Imperials want to exemplify. _They were afraid…._

Finally, after a minute or more of pointless arguing, the first soldier asked me again, harshly this time, “Do you know of anyone who could have spoken of insurgent activity?”

Quickly thinking, I said to them the same thing I told them earlier, “No, I don’t remember anyone in the bar like that.” _They may be afraid, but I was still not going to give them the satisfaction of winning._ It was about time someone started trying to show their indifference to the Empire. Hopefully, it didn’t have to happen like this again, but if the Empire didn't listen to words, they would listen to the action. I wasn’t one for violence unless it was a last resort.

Getting angry at my answer he said to me almost threateningly, “All right lady, we know that you have information on those two.” He pointed at his partner, “He saw you last night talking to them.”

 _He did, did he?_ Well, it confirmed that I wasn’t going to be getting out of this situation anytime soon. It seemed that the Stormtroopers were going around not just to patrol but to search for anyone who was in the Cantina last night. _Why, of all the bars in Moga City, did the Sullustian and the Rodian have to come to the bar I worked at—wait a minute. If they knew it was those two, then it meant the night guards saw the destruction and the ones who did it._ They had probably been captured and the Imperials thought anyone at the bar could have been working for them. They think I’m in league with them. The second trooper said to his angry partner, “He did say we could take them in if they didn’t tell us right away.” _Oh yes, indeed they suspected it._

 _I had to get out_. “I’m sorry, but I’m going to be late for my shift.” Hugging my cloak closer to me as I tried to walk around the men, I began to say, “I wish I could have been more help but--." I was cut off when the first Stromtrooper reached out a hand and grabbed my wrist.

“Sorry, but we can’t let you go, ma’am.” He said to me, not sounding as sorry as he had said. “We have orders to get as much information as we can out of anyone who knew those two.”

I tried to pull away but his grip was firm, and it was beginning to annoy me. _What was it with soldiers and the wrist?_ Trying to keep back my annoyance and hold a straight face, I tried to explain, “I didn’t know those two, and I didn’t talk to them about anything but what drink they wanted.”

“Orders are orders, ma'am.”

“Come on,” The other trooper said to him, “She’s just an old lady who happened to be working at the same bar as those two—“

“We have our orders. We’re taking her in.” At first I wanted to scold the trooper I had met before my calling me old. _I was forty years old and still young_. But when I heard they would still have to take me in I started to pull away harder, trying to come up with something Agra would have said if she were in this situation. _Something sassy, go on and try it_. “Let go of me. The last thing I need is to be late to work and do double shifts to make up for it.” _Did that help?_

“You don’t talk to Imperial soldiers like that,” said the harsh one. _No, no, of course, it didn’t work_. “Let’s go.” He began to pull me down the street in the direction I was going to earlier. His friend came around and grabbed my other arm, saying, “Sorry Ma’am. It’ll only take a few minutes to answer the questions.”

As the two ushered me down the sidewalk, I felt my heart beating faster with one thought in mind. _I’m not afraid of the questions they will ask me, but the information they would gather soon about who I had been; Jedi Depa Billaba_. The minute they take me in they would begin to start searching for record files and once they figure out there was nothing under Marmee Adar, they would start searching for my information by physical appearance. For sure scanners will find my old records and then once they found my file and figured I was a Jedi, I would be sent to Corascant and probably sentenced to death.  _I couldn’t let them find out, I just couldn’t. If I flee they would definitely suspect I was a part of an attack and if I didn’t my identity would most surely be discovered._ Continuing to get pulled by my arms, I let my focus go into the Force hoping that with it I would find a solution. In the last five years, I had not been able to control it, but maybe in the event of the danger it would finally help me. When I felt nothing but sheer panic rise inside me, I sighed and shifted myself between the men to walk on my own without looking I was being forced by them march.

The movement caused a shuffling sound coming from the leather strap around my waist. I looked down and saw the paper stuffed into my waist belt, and even though it was folded, I could still think about the image of the boy I once knew _…. grown up….. but alone…. No, I had to find him_. “I’m sorry, boys.”

As quick as lightning in a storm, I kneed the tempered soldier in the stomach with my left foot and with my right I kicked the other in the stomach with the soul of my foot. To my satisfaction, the Stormtroopers let go of my wrist and arms and I bolted back down the street and made a sharp turn into the alley I had gone in earlier. Keeping my cloak under my arm tight I ran down the dirt path in the tight road as I focused on getting away from the Stormtroopers who were yelling all sorts of commands such as “Come back!!” “It’s useless to run from us!!” “Captain, we’ve got a witness on the run down Sector Eight!!” The last one made my blood run cold, but I wasn’t going to let it stop me. I needed to find a hiding spot but with every alley I ran into there was nothing but walls alongside me. I thought to try and jump from wall to wall to get to the roof and loss them, but there were two problems with that idea. One, the jumps alone would give them enough description to tell their Captian I was not a normal ‘old lady’, and second I didn’t know if the Force would come to help me anyway. _I was alone…_

 _There was only one way to lose them._ I ran out into a busy street and to make sure I wasn’t spotted or recognized I ducked my head and blindly crossed the path of speeders and hover transports. Thankfully I wasn’t hit, but I almost did get run over as a speeder came to an unrelenting stop just between me and the sidewalk. Knowing I couldn’t jump over it without giving much away, all I could do was stare at the person on the speeder who happened to be a co-worker of mine. “Agra?”

“Marmee?” She exclaimed, using her hand to brush away a loss strand of hair. “What the brix are you doing running down the street like—“

“No time.” I said quickly, looking between her and the alley where I lost the soldiers. “I must run.”

Seeing my nervousness as I moved my head around, she practically stated, “You’re being chased.”

“I—I um---“

“Save it, Sarsley said this would happen.” _Sarsley told her what?_ I blinked at her comment as she motioned behind her where the storage compartment was. “Hide your face and get on.”

“What?”

“Do you want to be a fugitive to the Empire?” Knowing she had a point, and the fact she offered me an escape as advised apparently by Sarsley, I jumped onto the back of the speeder. Throwing my coat over my head I hung on to the side of the storage as Agra speed down the dirt road. Eyeing the alley I had run out of, which became smaller with distance, I saw the Stormtoopers who had chased me earlier run out. I smiled, seeing them swivel their heads around to find me as the speeder made a turn into another street and disappeared from their view.


	7. Those to Get You Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Agra helps her escape, Depa finds out Agra has been a part of the plan all along. Now that she is with Sarsley, what is Depa's next move....

**A.N: New Season of Rebels next week get hyped!!**

* * *

 

After a long drive and looking backward the whole time, I felt the speeder beneath me come to a stop and I turned my cloaked head to look at Agra. She was swearing under her breath as she turned off the power on the transport and continued to curse into her hands as she planted them into her face with exasperation. Taking this time to look around, I gazed at the back alley of a store with fading red paint and chipped walls. The way in from where we were was a rusty metal door, but by observing Agra we were probably not going inside. Instead, the large woman turned around in her seat to look at me and yanked the coat off my head. She began to yell, “I can’t believe, considering your history with the Empire, you got their attention and as well as got into trouble.” The she thrust the coat into my arms and put a hand on her hip to emphasize who serious this was.

Remembering what Agra had said earlier about our Mon Calamari friend, I leaned towards her, holding the backrest of the speeder tightly as I whispered harshly, “What did Sarsley tell you?” _Because if she told you more then what was safe I was going to scold the young lady for this._

“Look, don’t get your dress in a twist. All Sarsley said to me was the Empire did something bad to you a couple years ago, and you needed a place to work where not many Imperials like to drop by.”

I sighed in relief hearing that Sarsley didn’t tell her I had been a Jedi and how the Clones had almost killed me. But when I heard about the reason for Agra taking me into the Cantina to work, I hissed, “Then why did you talk me into talking to imperial soldiers having drinks last night?” _And for that, I was immediately recognized as a witness and had to punch those two afterward._

She pointed a finger at me and sneered, “It’s called hiding in plain sight, you should know.” Then she attempted to calm down, putting her finger down as she took a deep breath. Agra then continued, “You’ve been doing it for a while. As long as you didn’t cause trouble with them you were fine. Of course today you had to let the guts from last night build up for you two act like a fugitive and cause trouble. What did you do anyway?” _Why did all the blame have to go to me?_

“I didn’t do anything. They were asking questions but since I didn’t seem to give them what they wanted they had to take me in. I couldn’t let them, so I ran.”

“And just like that you ran? You can’t do that! Of course they were chasing you because they think you’re the one responsible.”

“Well if they took me in, they would find out who I was and…. well, you know what happens to fugitives to the Empire.” _There were many variables with one conclusion._

“Fine, fine.” Agra agreed, waving her hands around to show me she did. When she put them down, she asked me, “So what did they ask you?”

“They wanted to know about the Rodian and the Sullustian I served last night. Apparently they are the cause of whatever happened to the factory.”

“What happened to the factory was that the east quadrant was destroyed by an explosive, but that’s all they know.” Agra turned away to look in front of her and sit comfortably on her seat. “The Empire doesn’t know much more yet, but they’ve been updating the Holonet as much as they could. Apparently, though, not fast enough considering you know who did it from what they asked you.”

 _They say they’re slow, but the Empire's too smart to let that happen._ “It’s not that they are slow. They do not know what kind of information has gone out in public, and once they find out they’ll probably twist the story around in their favor.” In anguish, I turned away from Agra and sat against the back of the backrest of her seat.

Agra turned around to look at me again and began to say, “Ok, I know the Empire’s bad, but they can’t just flat out lie….”

 _And banthas know how to fly…_. “They already do….” I cut in quickly, sneering at the entrance of the alley with anger boiling inside me. “You don’t know the Empire like I do.” I crossed my arms and let my nails dig into the sleeves of my dress to relinquish the anger. _Don’t get angry at her. She’s just trying to help and she's a little mislead by the Empire._

Agra huffed and wiped the sweat that had built up on her forehead from the escape earlier. She leaned a hand on the top of her backrest and said to me, “Well, I’m going to have to trust you there, especially since Sarsely said to believe everything you say.”

This got me thinking and I turned my head to eye Agra curiously. “What are we supposed to do after according to Sarsley?”

“Take you to her place.” She answered, pressing the button for her speeder to turn back on again. “She’s got a plan from there on out, but she never told me what it was.”

I nodded in understanding, remembering the plan the Calamari and I came up with in case something like this was to occur. I needed to get off the planet and go as far away and get a new identity as quick as possible. Hearing what she said about not knowing the rest of the plan, I turned my body to face her fully so that she could tell I was going to be serious in what I would say. Putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her slightly to look at me I said with deep calm, “It is better if you do not know where I go. You will be safe.”

“Let me guess, the Empire will torture me for information if I knew.” She said, almost mockingly as she revved up her speeder and turned it into the alley to face the exit.

I turned around to sit backward, throwing the coat over my head to cover my identity but not too much to cover my eyes. I told her grimly, “This isn’t a joke, Agra.”

“Oh, I know this isn’t a joke, but I know by the end of the day I’m going to wish this was.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m sure you’re not ready for the hell that will follow you, however, you get away from the Empire.” _Thank you very much for the boost in confidence_. I felt the jerk of the speeder, and I hung on tightly to the storage unit that was my seat as we speed out of the alley and into the streets of Moga City.

* * *

 

After a few minutes of navigating around the outskirts of the dusty city, the speeder came to a stop in a small alley next to a white stone carved building. Agra quickly turned off her bike and together we hopped off the transport and walked around to the back of the structure. A set of steps lead up to a metal sliding door and seeing it made me stop and just stare. Agra was the one who walked up to stone steps to the door, pressing a button on a panel built into the wall just next to the entrance. As she waited, she turned back and looked down the steps to where I had staid almost firmly planted into the ground. “What are you doing?” she asked.

“Sorry.” I tried to say as I shook my head and walked up the steps to stand next to her. “I only ever came here to visit and have food with Sarsely once in a while, but I never thought the day would come when I would have to hide here again.”

“Consider yourself lucky to be here at all.”

Suddenly, the door slid open and Sarsley stood at the entrance. “Oh, hello.” She greeted in a sweet tone she always used when someone came to her home. _Where was it last night when she came over to my apartment?_ “Shouldn’t you two be at work?”

“We were….” Agra began to say a little too cheerfully. Then her actual mood unveiled when she sarcastically added, “Until our friend here caught the attention of Imperial Soldiers.” _I’m right here, you know._

Sarsley’s fish like eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, and she looked at me in surprise. “De—I mean---“ As she struggled to correct herself, Sarsley shook her head and put her hands on her hips, adding attitude to what she said next. “Marmee! You better have a good explanation.”

“Yes,” I tried to cut in. I pointed then at Agra and almost whispered, “But we can’t let someone know everything.”

Agra stated, “I’m right here you know.” _Exactly._

Sarsley said to her, “Look Agra, I hate to say this but you promised not to insist on knowing any information---“

“I did, I know!!” Agra said flustered as she waved her hands around. “I’ll leave just like you said.” The big woman fixed up the leather belt around her waist and began to walk down the steps and around the alley.

Knowing what was to happen next in Sarsley’s plan, I ran down the steps and called to Agra, “Wait!” The woman stopped and turned around to face me as I went up to stand just in front of her. Holding out a hand for her to shake, I said, “Agra, I may not see you again. I can’t tell you why but I can at least say thank you for everything you have done in your best interest to me.”

Taken aback by how I spoke to her clearly and honestly, Agra slowly reached out and shook my hand in return, giving me a genuine smile she normally doesn’t give to just anyone. “It was a pleasure to know you.” _Always has to have the final word._ And with that the big woman turned around and went for her bike.

* * *

 

The rest of the day I got to explain to Sarsley about my discovery of Caleb and what had happened between the soldiers detail by detail. Seeing how grave the situation was Sarsley agreed that it was best to go through with the rest of the plan. The part of the plan Agra wasn’t supposed to know about; my escape from Arret. Since the Imperials were searching for me now, and they had no picture of Marmee to go with, the soldiers would have to go door to door. Though, I would have left Kaller and Arret’s system by the time they start searching only outside the city limits.

Sarsely and I waited in her home until the moons rose and the sun disappeared on the horizon. We didn’t want to risk going back to my apartment in case the soldiers did find someone who knew where I lived and told them. Thankfully, none of my personal items were left there, and the only personal items I had were my Lightsaber, Jedi robes, boots, and beads. All of it was left in a box in Sarsley’s safe at home. Since starting a new life on Arret I didn’t want to be too close to the belongings that reminded me of the past. Especially since the past brings out the uncontrollable force within me. Also, it was safer for it to be in the hands of someone I trusted then with me if someone from the Empire did go looking into my apartment. It all worked out since I couldn’t go back there anyway.

Now I held the box in my hands as I sat in the back seat of her speeder while she rode out into the dark streets of Moga City. I leaned forward so that the wind didn’t blow off my cloak from over my head while she drove. At some point in the drive, I closed my eyes and tried to focus on what to do once the plan was in motion. When we got to our destination, I opened my eyes to find ourselves in a large, dark and empty warehouse with cement walls and a skylight that made up the ceiling. A small hanger door closed behind us, and I guessed that was where we came in from the outside. _Hopefully, no one saw us go in._

“I expected you to come later.” Said and unfamiliar voice from inside the dark warehouse. _Someone did come inside!!_ I jumped off the speeder and stood in defensive position.

Sarsely staid relaxed though, getting off the speeder at her slow pace and saying, “You want later then I’ll have to pay you less.” She said into the darkness. I relaxed once I figured the person who was inside was supposed to be here.

Coming out of the shadows and into the little moonlight the skylight let in, a male Aqualish with unusual bright yellow markings on his face stepped towards us. He stood by with his hands in the pockets of his brown jumpsuit as he said, “You don’t pay me at all.”

“Exactly.” Sarsley said simply. She pointed at me and said, “This is my friend who needs to get out of Arret as soon as possible.

“The runaway, huh?” he asked as he went to stand right in front of us. “So what is it that you did anyway—“

“Coryn….” Sarsely began.

“Sorry, sorry.” The Aqualish, Coryn, said quickly putting his hands up in surrender. Then he leaned towards me and asked, “No need to answer I’m just the help.”

“Thank you.” I told him. “May I ask where I can change?”

Sarsley raised an eyebrow, but Coryn was quick to say, “There’s a shed around here I can show you.”


	8. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa prepares to live Arret behind, but will the Imperials give her a chance or stand in her way?

**A.N: I have returned, surprisingly after a lot of midterms. I'm glad Rebels is back though....**

* * *

 

A few minutes later, I came out of a janitor shed wearing my old Jedi garments, keeping myself from wearing my robe until I was sure there were no longer eyes on me. I held it close to my chest as well as my coat as I walked into the main room of the warehouse again. Sarsley was yelling something at Coryn as she pointed at a large structure that sat in the shadows to the left of them.

Upon my entrance, the Mon Calamari stopped arguing with her friend as she looked on in my direction. Coryn didn’t seemed phased to see me in my new garments, saying, “Well, a new change in style will sure make it easier for you to blend out in public again.”

 _That’s not exactly why I was wearing this again, but whatever works to keep him away from the truth_. I looked at Sarsley who said to me, “You’re not going to wear the robe right?”

“Only when I’m in the ship, I’ll take it off when I get to… well… wherever I’m going.”

“And the coat? The Stormtroopers may not have face record but Coryn’s right about the change in cloths.”

“Then I might as well give it to you. First though…” I held out my coat and with both hands began to rip into the seams of the cloth, separating the layers from their stitches.  When I got most of the bottom teared off, I shook the coat until a cylindrical object fell out from within and landed in my hands. Seeing my Lightsaber out in the open again after almost five years of hiding it in the seams of my clothing, I smiled and twirled it between my fingers. I kept it hidden close this way to me since Mace Windu had always said to keep it nearby. Also, if I were searched, no one would ever think to look within the layers of my coat. Coryn scratched his head as I handed the coat to Sarsley. He pointed at my weapon and asked, “What kind of a toy is that?”

“None of your business, Coryn.” Sarsley said rudely.

The Aqualish returned the gesture with a huff and said angrily, “I already said sorry!! Ok! It’s not my fault I couldn’t find the ship you wanted. You know how expensive it is to even keep one hiding.”

“Is this about the ship I’m supposed to escape in?” I asked after hearing what Coryn said.

Sarsley smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck as she said, “Well, about the ship, Coryn messed up and didn’t get you a stealth ship of any kind.”

“Well, any ship would work well. I’m not expecting my escape to be a luxury.” _Beggars can’t be choosers._

“Good, because this won’t be a nice trip for sure.”

Sarsley pulled out a console and pressed a button. The lights around the warehouse responded and lit up the area to show just behind the Mon Calamari and the Aqualish was a Republic Nu-class attack shuttle. _This just got a whole lot harder._ My eyes trailed the entire thing taking in its faded red and white painted detail as well as it’s battered fold-up wings. There were scratch marks and cracks that littered most of the glass view of the pilot seat, and I had to make sure twice that I wasn’t seeing smoke coming out from where the engines would be. “We tried giving you a good ship,” Sarsley began to say, but then she narrowed her eyes in Coryn’s direction and added, “but someone forgot to save up for one.”

 “It will do.” I said, trying to sound hopeful so that Sarsley could relax. There was no sign of any ease from the Mon Calamari, so I put a hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed it. “I will be fine from here,” I assured her.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Besides, I will have to get rid of it once I land on whatever planet I will go to so I won’t be on it for long.”

Coryn thought it best to throw out suggestions to me, and so he began to say, “You should probably hyper drive through the east of the outer rim and then get off by the Kessal Run—“

Sarsley interrupted him mid-sentence, “She can’t go to the Kessal Run, it’s suicide. Why don’t you go stand over there?” She pointed at a random spot on the floor a few feet behind her.

Coryn scuffed and then gave a wave in my direction saying, “Fine. It was a pleasure to meet you, mysterious woman.”

I returned his goodbye with a gentle, “Like wise,” _What a nice person._

Once the Aqualish was out of earshot, Sarsley began to question me as she handed me a leather made satchel to put my robe and Lightsaber in. “So do you really think your Padawan is out there?”

 _Caleb…._ Remembering my new mission, I frowned and pulled out from the pocket of my tunic the parchment with Caleb’s faced sketched on it. I took a deep breath, folding the paper neatly in a small square and stuffing it in the satchel with the rest of my stuff. Then I gave Sarsley a confident nod as I said with determination. “I know he’s out there. He’s alone and he needs me.” _I may not be able to feel him through the Force, or feel anything through the Force, but there is something inside me telling me to get off this planet and to go out there. Maybe it really was the Force helping me to find my lost apprentice, just in a way that was not familiar to me._

“Then I guess this is goodbye.” The Mon Calamari said, eyes narrowing as the realization of never seeing me again finally hit her. We both knew this would happen, not how, but we both knew we would have to part. I reached a hand out for her to shake but to my surprise she pulled me in for a hug. Now, I was not one for such displays of affection. It wasn’t that I was trained to be reserved, but most of my training involved keeping my emotion at bay. I have hugged been hugged a few times, sometimes from Caleb whenever he got excited about something, I hardly had been embraced since the the fall of the Jedi. All I could really do was stand there and try to reach hand out to pat her on the back. _I know this means a lot more then what I’m letting myself think, but I will never understand how hugging was necessary to show kindness._

Sarsley let go of me quickly and coughed into her fist. Then she straitened up and pointed to the ship behind her. Whispering so Coryn couldn’t hear, the young Calamari woman said to me, “May the Force guide you…. I’m guessing that’s what you Jedi say.”

“It’s what we used to say.” I passed her and went towards the ship. I eyed the ship, memories of air attacks on the Separatists ground fleets flooding my vision. Quickly shaking it off, I went to the nose of the ship and found a small console attached to it showing a few buttons. Letting the familiarity sink in to my movements, my fingers pressed a red button gently and the chin of the ship opened up to reveal and entrance hatch.

I stepped on to the ramp and let it close so that I could be brought up straight to where the soft cushioned seats were. I maneuvered around the passenger seat and went to the pilot one in the front that faced the window and everything just outside.

Once I sat down comfortably on my seat and strapped myself in, I looked outside my window seeing Sarsley and Coryn standing close to the ship but far enough away so that when I lifted off the distilled air wouldn’t toss them back. Figuring that this would be the last time I would see them, I gave them a small wave followed by a genuine smile showing them my thanks once again. They returned it with a wave of their own, Sarsley’s smaller since from where I was I could see the emotions welling up in her eyes and she tried to keep it back. _She is truly a good friend._

With my right hand, I let my memories of my time in the Republic take over and pressed a certain button on the control panel. Feeling the ship roar to life around me, I smiled and reached out, grabbing a handle and pulling it down gently. The ship jerked around until it finally lifted up into the air a few inches from the ground. Using another latch, I moved it up slowly on the panel and felt the shuttle lift higher off the ground a few feet then another few until the ship had gone through the open skylight and was now giving me a view of Moga City’s skyline. The buildings weren’t tall enough to be skyscrapers, but they gave an excellent view to the moderate forest’s that surrounded the town. Seeing how far out of the building I was, I figured from here on out I would have to act quickly before the Imperials could detect the rouge ship on their scanners.

Fingers scrolling through the control panel, I pressed a few buttons and flipped up switches as I got the main engines ready and the shields on full power. Then I pulled up the fist latch I pulled down earlier and the ship went forward. Grabbing the steering wheel in reaction to the harsh jolting motion, I gritted my teeth but began to focus on my flying. _It has only been five years since you last flew a V-wing, it shouldn’t be that different from this Republic ship five years later_. I gave a sigh at my hopefulness and brought my mind back to the plan.  I had to fly out of Moga City first horizontally until I got to Arret’s main forest reserve which made up almost half the planet’s surface. Since the forest area wasn’t as heavily guarded as the city’s on the planet, I could make a straight shot out of the atmosphere from there, then hyperdrive out of the system. _And then what?_

As I put the ship into full speed out of Moga City before the Imperial’s could notice it, I reached into my coat and pulled out from the pocket the sheet of paper with the bounty picture of Caleb. Looking at the photo in detail, I realized that the end of the plan would have to change a little. Instead of heading out into the middle of nowhere and going to some random planet, I would go straight to Gamorr where Caleb was last spotted. From there I prayed I would get some answers to his whereabouts and hopefully find my lost Padawan. It was a smooth flight out of Arret’s atmosphere, that is until the communication line turned on and someone said in an authortive voice, “This is ARC-02. Your ship has been identified with no license to fly. State who you are and what business you have for leaving Arret.”

Feeling my heart pumping since I recognized the number status as him being am Imperial Commander on Arret, I quickly tried to calm myself down and started to set up my hyper drive. _I knew this was going to happen but I didn’t think it would happen just as soon as I left the planet._ I stuck with my plan and began to punch in coordinates. I wasn’t going to speak because I didn’t want to give away who I was, so I just let the Imperial Officer try and keep talking to me. “State your business.” Suddenly I heard a whisper over the com, “… it’s a Republican ship, sir, and protocol states we shoot it down…”

My eyes widened and I looked away from the control panel. _They were going to shoot me down anyway_. I looked down at the panel again, and this time my eyes landed on the scanners, which I should have checked earlier because apparently there was a giant mass behind me _. They weren’t calling from the station down at the planet, they were only a few ways behind me on a Star Destroyer!_ The Force didn’t come in to tell me to move, but I did let instinct grab the wheel and veer the ship to the right just as several green shots of light exploded where I had been seconds ago.

I had not time to balance the shuttle when a set of TIE fighters came flying towards me shooting several beams of energy at the nose of the ship. Thankfully I had put the shields on as soon as I started flying the the old ship, but I knew my outdated transport was not going to hold on for long against advanced flyers. I needed to jump out of the system and fast. Knowing the only way to enter hyperspace was to get the Imperials out of my way, I pressed several buttons on the control panel and turned on the shuttle’s weaponry. _This is going to be a firefight._

I checked the scanners seeing that the Star Destroyer continued to blast explosive energy my way, but was slow to keep up with my shuttle. As long as I maneuvered quickly I would be fine, but it was the TIE fighters that concerned me and how much back up they had. _As soon as I take out those twin TIE’s, I’ll jump to hyperspace before others come my way._ Remembering my flight training the first thing I did was take out the TIE farthest from me by hailing it in my direction so that when I turned the ship into an arc I was facing the TIE on it’s right as I passed it. Three direct hits and it exploded into a massive ball of flames. I smiled and focused on the next TIE which was shooting at me from behind. I let it tail me like I did before, hoping the flyer would think I was going to do the same thing again. This time though, I went in the direction of the Star Destroyer, avoiding all it’s canon fire as I flew along it’s right side. Pulling the wheel back, I set the course of my shuttle up towards the Destroyer’s tower and let the TIE stay behind me until at the last minute I veered right. The TIE pilot didn’t stop in time before it crashed into the tower in smoke.

I smiled and balanced my ship roughly keeping it angled towards a clear sky in front of me. Over the chaos through the communication that the Commander had unknowingly left on, someone yelled, “Send in more Fighters!!”

 _It’s too late now._ I grabbed the lever of the hyperdrive and before I could pull down I heard the Commander say, “The rogue ships about to jump, send in the prototype.”

 _What prototype?_ I wondered what he meant by this when a I felt a jolt from the back of the ship shake the whole thing. Thinking it was a TIE fighter, I pulled the hyperdrive lever down and said, “Ok, times up, let’s go.”

The stars that filled the night sky in front of me turned into rays of light as the ship lurched forward and went full speed into hyperspace. Feeling they wouldn’t be able to track me from here, I slid down into the pilot seat to relax. That is until an explosion shook the republic shuttle hard enough for me to get thrown forward and bang my head into the window and blacked out.


	9. Wild Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa crash lands on wild space, and even though the chase is the same, the world is new...

**A.N: Sorry for that ugly wait, stressful times calls for.... a little hiatus but i'm back**

* * *

 

It was all around me, the pain. From within and just off my skin I could feel soreness and a burning sensation. That was all I knew when my eyes were closed, so in opening them I found out the real cause for such feeling.  The crash site.

At first I didn’t recall what had happened to have me wake up in the middle of such place, but when the memories came back to me seconds later I shot up on my seat and looked around. Most of the Nu-Class shuttle was destroyed, at least the nose of the ship as well as the back where the cargo area would be, but thankfully the pilots station was still intact. _Well, almost intact._ The glass window was shattered onto several pieces and I couldn’t see outside. I knew I had to be careful when getting out of my seat as to not rock the shuttle too much for the glass to break. Carefully, I picked up my satchel with my personal belongings and climbed out of the pilot chair. I made my way to the back of the ship which was torn in half down the middle, making room to view what was outside. _At least I can walk out without having to open a door_. I maneuvered around the sharp broken pieces of metal that stuck out of the wall and floor and went outside.

Suddenly, I had to shield my eyes from the blinding light of the sun. _A star? Where am I?_ Once my eyes had adjusted to the brightness, my focus became fixated on the beautiful and lush’s green jungle that surrounded the clearing where the old ship had crashed. To my right, only about a few miles away, a mountain stood tall with it’s snow capped tip shinning bright against the sun that sat high in the sky. I took in the smells of flowers and fresh air, which was unlike the city pollution I had gotten used to. _The place is very peaceful…. If you don’t count the burning shuttle in the middle of the grassy clearing_. I made a circle around the shuttle, checking on every single detail of damage. To conclude, it was completely useless now. Besides being cut open in the middle and the nose being crushed, the wings had also been ripped off as well as the engines destroyed and burning.

 _What happened to cause such a mess? It must have been something so strong, it was enough to blast the shuttle out of hyperspace_. I heard them say something about a prototype that they sent in my direction. _Was that what may have caused it? And what kind of a prototype was it? A bomb? A reactor?_

Before I could think about more possible solutions, a cry from the skies above turned my focus up in time to see something yellow and blue fly past my vision and hide within the tree line of the forest. At first I thought whatever it was it had gone, until it came flying back and landed on the broken ship making a loud clang as it did. I stepped back as a large winged creature of yellow with blue markings stood tall on the ship. It had a long neck and a reptilian like face to match it’s scaled skin features. Its nostrils on its narrow snout blew in and out air as reptile like blue eyes blinked several times. A long flap of skin grew under its chin and swayed back and forth with every little movement. From the head two extra bones struck out, one on each side, starting from its forehead and then grew along its skull. Soft tissues made up the end of them and hung like tendrils below its head. Two large hind feet gripped the ship with two sets of claws each, keeping a firm grip on the metal perch. When it flapped its yellow webbed wings, I could see the bones that made up the flight anatomy converge to a little dew claw on the tip. Its long tail swayed behind it, the large wing tips acting as a fan to brush away flying dust.   _Extraordinary, what kind of a creature is this?_

Finally realizing it was looking at me, I stepped back again and looked between the forest and the ship where the creature perched. Since I wasn’t going to be able to use the ship again, walking away would be a better choice then to go and investigate the source of the crash. Besides, the winged animal wasn’t going to let me near it as it gave a hiss and even thrusted it’s face in my direction snapping its sharp jaws up and down. Letting it know I wouldn’t hurt it, I raised my hands up in surrender at the creature and backed up several steps until I was a safe enough distance to turn my back and head for the thicket. I ran by two trees until I decided to hide behind the third and check back to where I had been. The yellow and blue giant hopped off the ship and began to examine it, using its foot to push away the rubble and try to investigate what was inside. _It must be trying to figure out what it is instead of just trying to destroy it. What an extraordinary creature…._

Mesmerized by the intelligence of the creature, I didn’t notice I had been followed until there was a booming sound from above. The creature heard this, gave a horrified screech and flew away in the direction of the snow capped mountain. I looked up through the branches of trees that covered most of my view of the sky and manage to see an Imperial Transport Ship breach the atmosphere of the planet. I pressed myself closer to the tree so I wouldn’t be spotted by the ship landing in the clearing near the crash site.

If I stayed where I was I could be easily discovered, but the need to know how the Imperials tracked me here kept my feet planted to the ground like the roots of the tree in front of me. I only kept one eye peaked to the right of the trunk so I could get some view of the transport ship landing with a hiss of the engines cooling down. A ramp from below the ship lowered to reveal about twenty Stormtroopers march out of the ship and into the grassy clearing. Weapons raised and ready, I could hear them all calling out orders and positions among each other as I saw coming down the ramp behind them was none other then an Imperial Commander. Judging by the new uniform he seemed fresh into the job. Even the ranking placket on his left chest was spick and spam. With his neatly groomed black hair under his grey hat as well as cleaned shaved moustache, I could only suspect that this man would take his position for granted, which was helpful in my part. _He will try to look like he knows what he’s doing when he sends out his troops to find me, but clearly he won’t._

I crept slowly around my tree and headed for one closer to the clearing. I could hear the conversation between the Commander and another twigs-for-flesh-Imperial who I could only guess was his assistant. “Sir” said the skinny man as he and the Commander began to walk towards the shuttle. “I believe we will not find the tracer there anymore.” _Tracer?_ “It was destroyed with the ship.”

“Yes, that is likely so considering it was only a prototype.” Said the Commander all too confidently as he and the assistant stopped juts by the nose of the ship. I couldn’t believe my ears. _The Imperials managed to come up with a device that could track a ship through hyperspace? At least send some signals before it blew itself up_? “Clearly not developed enough to fully withstand hyperspace travel, but enough to send us a signal where the ship was forced out of hyperspace.” He ordered a few Stormtroopers to go inside the ship. “If you find the fugitive, bring them out alive.”

I shook my head and muttered to myself, “Try your best but there is nothing there anymore.”

I heard his assistant ask. “Sir I have just finished calculating the coordinates we are in now. It seems the reason the computers on the Star Destroyers were slow in deciphering this system is because…because we’re in Wild Space.”

 _Wild space? I wasn’t heading anywhere near wild space. It was in the opposite direction of where I wanted to go. Gamorr was in the direction of the Outer Core, but now I was way past the Outer Rim. The part of space no one ruled or lived in because the planets were supposed to be uninhabitable._ I remembered the the creature earlier and checked the lush living foliage that surrounded me. _Well, almost uninhabitable._

One Stormtrooper who had gone inside the ship moments ago came walking out and saying, “There is no sign of a body.”

“What?!” The commander yelled, but as quickly as he said it he reigned his composure and said confidently, “I mean- that is logical enough since the ship was only torn in the middle from the compartment. The cockpit is still intact meaning our fugitive climbed out and escaped.”

“They must be far gone now, Commander.” His assistant commented.

Grunting in dissatisfaction, the Commander said, “Not for long.” He turned to the Stormtroopers that were scattered all around the clearing and yelled, “Soldiers. I need a two-mile radius scan around this area. Be quick or our fugitive will be escape.”

“But Sir,” His assistant cut in, “There could be many other people on this planet and we don’t know what our target looks like.”

“This is Wild Space, no one lives out here.” Then he ushered to the soldiers. “Go.”

Taking it as my cue to leave, I turned around and headed into the deep jungle. _The Commander said two miles, but since I’m a lot faster I only have to do at least three to lose the Stormtroopers in my dust._ Picking up speed, I relied on my training to get me far away from the Imperials on my tail.

))))

After what felt like I had been running forever, I realized I was not as fit as I had been when I was in the Council. It took me an hour to get three miles from the crash sight when I knew I had done better in the past. I had to stop by a set of three boulders stacked against each other so that I could lean on them and catch my breath. _This is insane_. As I finally started to breath at a steady pace again, I took an interest to my surroundings and saw that everywhere I looked there was either a bush of large thick leaves or trees made of several branches that covered the sky. The forest was so dense, I wondered how if it ever rained how the grass beneath the canopy would get water.

Noticing the rays of sun were making the sky turn from blue to orange, I began to think I should stop and find some shelter. I knew I was far enough away from the Stormtrooper’s two-mile perimeter around the clearing where ship had crashed, but if they didn’t find me soon they would definitely expand their search. _An hour rest wouldn’t hurt before getting back on my feet again_. I sat down on the floor with my legs crossed, feeling the exhaustion threatening to make me fall asleep against the boulders just behind me. _Mediating will help me stay awake and let me regain some strength again._ Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I let my mind wonder so that it I could hone in on the Force around me. It used to always come easily when I went into deep thought, but now I felt no connection of it as I attempted to reach out. Since that wasn’t working, I tried to just think about something, especially the situation I was in.

 _I had just left a life I had been learning to live for the last five years in attempts to escape the Imperials. Now I was stuck on a planet in Wild Space which obviously had no civilization whatsoever on it._ Thankfully, my survival skills hadn’t left me. I remembered the many times on missions I was tasked to stay the night and sometimes camp out in the open. Though some may not enjoy sleeping outside, I felt blessed whenever I sat under the comfort of the stars. I felt freer to be outside in nature then to be cooped up in a polluted city. _But would that have to be how I lived out the rest of my life? To run from imperials and survive in the wild? Would the Imperials give up trying to hunt me? After all, I was on a deserted planet._ They would think a common citizen that I was posed to be would die out here and I would be no trouble to them after. _But if that were to be true, then what? Would I be alone from here on out? I mean, I was probably the last living Jedi…. And I was meant to be alone_.

At that moment, I felt something that I hadn’t felt in what felt like ages to me. _The Force._ _Someone’s watching me._ I made the mistake of opening my eyes and looking around the tree line because that’s when the bit of Force disappeared. _No, don’t…_ I called out to it desperately to tell me where the person was. But I could only rely on my sight as I observed the area until my eyes landed on something odd. In one of the trees, hidden by large leaves in the branches, was a pair of brown-amber eyes. And they were looking right at me. “Hey!” I called out to the person.

As quickly as I spotted them, the person darted from their hiding place. I couldn’t see them but they escaped by jumping from tree to tree, making the leaves rustle and the branches move. As they disappeared in the distance, I stood up from my meditation pose and attempted to catch a glimpse of the person. I could not see them, but I knew for sure that this was not an Imperial soldier. They were poor at sneaking up on anyone, let alone climb up trees. The theory of this place being unlivable was wrong. There were people living in this planet. And the Imperials didn’t know about it either. The planet was originally free of Imperial tyranny, but now I brought it here. I do hope the soldiers don’t find civilians on this planet, because it deserved its peace.

 _Speaking about the soldiers…._ I remembered I had to keep moving or they would track me down soon. I may be far from their two-mile blockade but that did not mean I was safe. I had to make sure I was clear from this part of the forest and in new terrain. I looked at the mountain I had spotted earlier and I could see I had gotten closer to it now. Even the details of the peak were visible. My best bet was to head to the base and go from there. Besides I had to make sure the Imperials didn’t find the person I had spotted earlier. If they were headed back to their home town, then I had to makes sure the Imperials didn’t follow them to their destination. I tightened the strap of my satchel around my chest and ran.

The darkness came quickly an hour or so later making visible three bright moons that made up the planets night sky. It was always fascinating to see what inhabitants of different worlds were used to seeing. Here, the moons were lined up along side each other and each the same size, a rare set up. To add to the fascination, I was also fortunate enough for the light it gave off to help me see into the dark jungle. Seeing the peak still a good distance away, I decided it was best to make camp then to go farther into unfamiliar terrain. Breaking branches from nearby trees and finding dry leaved for kindling, I set up a fire in the middle of a clearing. I kept a low fire going as to not create a lot of smoke to signal the Imperial troopers where I was. But since there wasn’t a big enough fire, it was easy for me to get cold and I had to risk sitting close to the fire and trying not to get burned. Yet, even with the fire, I was still feeling the chill of the night. _I wish I had something thicker to cover myself._ Instantly, I looked down at the satchel which I had left sitting on the floor to my left. I grabbed it and pulled out my Jedi Robe which I had stuffed in earlier. Thinking to wear it for warmth, I held up a sleeve to put my arm through but I stopped when I suddenly remembered something I had completely forgotten since I crash landed here.

“Caleb….” Earlier I had thought that staying on a planet not under Imperial rule was a stroke of luck, but now I remembered that my mission to find Caleb would probably never happen. _If I was stuck on a planet how would I get out of here and find my Padawan? I needed to find him. He probably needed me, but how could I help him if I couldn’t leave a deserted planet._

A loud rumble was heard and I figured the source came from my stomach. “Well, I haven’t eaten since yesterday.” As I reached into my satchel and pulled out some meal packs I had packed, I thought to myself the best thing to do now was just eat, rest, and then think of a plan of finding a way out. _Maybe I could sneak on to the Imperial transport, who knows?_ Opening a white package, the artificial smell of something tangy filled the air and made me cough. I looked inside and saw white powder inside. I grumbled, remembering this was one of those meals that becomes solid food with water. I did have a canteen of water in my pack, but I didn’t know if I should waist it. Taking the water out of my satchel I poured only half of it into the package of powder to get some it to turn solid. But I still ended up having to force myself to swallow it down because of its nasty stale wheat taste. _Better then starving, and you said to Sarsley you didn’t expect the trip be a luxury. But how long will I go until I find some real food?_

Felt a tugging feeling in my gut, but this time it wasn’t hunger pains. _The Force, again…._ Suddenly something landed in front of me as it fell from the tree branches above. I scooted back in reaction to seeing a cluster of little berries growing from a dry stem. I put the meal pack on the ground so I could grab the stem and inspect the berries. They were a shinning bright yellow color which meant it was fresh. I looked up at the branches above me to see if I could spot from which branch it fell from. To my astonishment, not only could I not find the branch, but I couldn’t find any berries growing from the tree. Even more so, the tree looked fresh and green, not dry and dying. So how could this stem have fallen from there. I took a look at the berries and my mouth began to water. _They could be edible; it was worth a try._ I only took one berry and put it in my mouth, its rich taste bursting with flavor around my tongue.

I smiled and gave a satisfied, “Hmm.” _Very peculiar how rich tasting food came to my rescue from the disgusting taste of meal packages._ All of a sudden, the branches above me rustled and I looked up in time to see a shadow jump from the leafy branches of the tree and jump to the one far on my right. I stood up quickly and called out, “Wait!” to the shadow as they disappeared into the trees beyond. _This thing, it must be the person that was spying on me earlier. And they must have dropped the fruit from the trees. They gave me food to eat. They must have heard me when I said I hadn’t eaten in a while. Why were they following me? And where did they go after?_ Maybe…. The person who was spying on me came from a city. Well, the planet didn’t seem too industrialized, so maybe a little town was built somewhere around here. _And they might have ships…. And I can fly one out of here…._


	10. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Depa tries to figure out her next move, she accidentaly gets into trouble but ends up finding out who the mysterious follower is

**A.N: A day late, sorry but here you go. Also that new Kanan comic..... Depa's amazing....**

* * *

 

I woke up the next morning, finding myself leaned against a tree. At first, I was surprised I didn’t find myself in the creaky old bed in my apartment on Arret, but then I remembered what had happened just in the last few days. _It feels like a dream._ I looked at my fire I put out last night before falling asleep. Smiling tiredly, I rubbed my eyes with the sleeves of my robe…. _My robe?_ I looked at my hand and saw the brown cloth around my arm. Then I stood up quickly and found myself wearing my Jedi robe. _Did I put my robe on before going to sleep?_ Rubbing my head, I started to remember how sleepy I was after eating and somewhat I remember putting on something around me to keep warm for the night _. I must have been too tired to notice it was my robe._

I took it off quickly and stuffed it into my satchel. _Better not wear it in daylight in case I bump into a Stormtrooper_. Something inside me told me I was doing it for others reasons, but I quickly focused on covering the fire with more ash and dirt and then packing up to leave. Really all I had was my bag with my robe, lightsaber, beads, meal packs, and canteen of water. _There really isn’t much, but maybe when I get to a settlement I would get more supplies._ I remembered my spy, the person who gave me the berries last night and the direction they disappeared to. As I made route to where they went, I thought about people like the spy who lived on this planet. _How where they were able to avoid being noticed by Imperials on this planet? Do they not make contact with other planets? Do they even try to leave this planet? Maybe they don’t because it’s safe to stay hidden from the Empire then try to go public. But then how do they get their supplies? Do they live off this land? There was nothing but forests as far as I could see._ I couldn’t believe they could live on only berries. _My spy knew it was food, but what else?_

I would find out if I keep going on the straight path the spy took earlier. At least the ground path, because the tree path was easier for the spy then it could be for me. They must have excellent agility to jump from tree to tree like that. _But why were they following me was the big question? If they were interested in me, why were they afraid to show their face? Maybe I was already seen as a danger. Maybe they already knew I was being hunted by Imperials and I could bring chaos to them and their settlement._ Half a mile into the trip, I stopped in the middle of a small clearing and looked up at the sky. _I probably shouldn’t follow them. Who knows what trouble I could bring._

A roar-like screech was heard from within the shadows of the tree line in front of me. I looked ahead of me in time to see something huge and blue charge towards me. I stepped back as a winged creature stopped just in front of me. It looked almost exactly like the one I had encountered yesterday; long neck, reptile face and eyes, scaled skin, wings, dew claws, and two back feet. This time though it was smaller in size and was blue with green marking. There was a small flap of skin from the chin but along with it a flap of skin grew from each side of it its jaw line. The horn tendrils were smaller and so were its green tail wings. Not only was the creature different but the behavior was more erratic. Where as the yellow creature was distant, this one was more furious and attempted to actually bite me. It came up right over me and attempted to clamp it’s jaws down on my head. I jumped back and had to do so several times until I was backed into a tree.

I quickly thought about spinning around the tree and making a break for it, but two more of its kind suddenly appeared from each side of me. _There were more of them?_ Like a pack, the group of blue winged giants closed in on me, cutting off any escape for me. Remembering my training, I tried to summon the Force and connect with the creature, thinking about going into it’s mind and calming it down. But of course, the Force would not work for me. Instead, it decided it would be the perfect time to have a mind of its own and make me feel a tugging in my gut. “This is no time to find something—“

The lead creature gave another rabid screech but from my left a pebble flew out of the tree line and hit the creature right in the eye. The reptile gave a yelp and it swung its head in the direction of the pebbles origin. Its comrades did the same, and then they all gave a screech when they seemed to spot the source. I followed their line of vision and saw something run from behind a tree and into the deep forest. It was small, and was a blur of light baby colored skin and faded orange. I could tell it was a person because I heard it pant as they ran through the bushes and away from the clearing. The tugging in my gut grew bigger as the person ran away with the three creatures chasing after it on foot. “Oh no…” The person had saved me and was now in danger of being hurt. _I had to help_. Quickly, I ran after them, taking off into the trees at top speed. I could only see the back of the creatures as they sprinted after the person. The person’s little head bobbed up and down as they ran into the thicket. This couldn’t go on for long. One of us, either me, the person, or the creatures would have to give up soon. I couldn’t let myself stop now, but I was worried the person would be the first. And the creatures would close in on them.

The chase continued on until finally I saw the end of a tree line ahead. First the person jumped through, and then the creatures followed suite. Only a few seconds later, I got through as well and stopped to see the sight in front of me. A large mass of forest grew beyond me but it was on the other side of a large break through the ground in the form of a deep and wide canyon. It wasn’t the view on the other side that shocked me, but what was going on my side. Standing at edge of a cliff was a young human girl.

 _A girl?_ _The person who had been spying on me and rescued me earlier was a young girl?_ She looked no older then six and she made herself look even smaller as she crouched closer to the ground on all fours as the creatures tried to bite her. She had bright brown eyes and choppy short hair to match. The girl was dressed with a faded orange cloth that wrapped around her chest several times, and another piece of the same color wrapped around her waist like a skirt. The loose bit of fabric of her skirt was tied to her right hip and swayed back and forth as she moved. Two colorful wooden bracelets around her left wrist clanked against each other with every movement she made. The rest of her, arms, legs, and feet were bare, showing dirt caked skin and some bruises. The girl was worse for wear, and the creatures attempting to bite her didn’t make it easier. She would yell and scream whenever one got close, cowering away and getting dangerously close to the edge of the canyon.

I became determined to help. Knowing I couldn’t use anything in front of the girl, like the Force or my lighstaber, to fight with, I had to think quickly and improvise another course of action. I went up behind the creatures, going up to one and running up its tail then to it spine so that I went up the neck and to the head. I jumped off it but not before grabbing its left tendril and forcing it down with me. I smashed the head of the creature against the ground and heard it whimper as it backed off. I let go of it so that I could stand up and get between them and the young girl. I looked at her and asked, “Are you all right, little one?”

She blinked at me and then at the creatures in front of us. _Did she not understand what I_ —my thought was cut off when a blue tail smacked right into me, pushing me back into the girl. As I fell on the floor the girl was hit so hard against her side, she slipped off the edge and fell with a scream. “NO!” I yelled from my spot on the floor and I quickly scooted to the edge and looked down. I could finally see the bottom of the canyon several hundred feet below with a raging river going by. But soon my eyes landed on the girl and I sighed in relief. She had luckily managed to fall onto an out cropping of flat rock as it stuck out the canyon wall. It was wide enough for her to sit on, but I could see from where I was that it was too thin to hold her weight. Cracks were beginning to show from where the rock connected with the canyon, and that made the girl press her back against the wall.

Hearing her whimper, I called down, “Don’t worry, I’ll get you---AH!!” I felt something bite into my boot and drag me from the edge and the throw me back into the tree line. I didn’t go through but I did end up hitting me back against a tree. The pain was bearable, and if it wasn’t I couldn’t tell the difference. I had to focus on saving the girl. Two of the blue creatures were standing on the edge of the canyon looking down to probably the girl. The lead reptile though was hissing right in front of me. _This is the second time I am pinned to a tree by a creature_. As a Jedi, I had been taught to open myself to the Force so that it could help me connect to other being such as animals. In turn I could command them to help me in any situation. _Well, the Force hasn’t been helping me since I got here, so I may as well forget about making connections_. I reached into my satchel and felt a familiar metal object. Smiling, I pulled it out and pressed the button under my thumb. For the first time in five years, my lightsaber came to life.

Its green glow reflected off the wide and fear filled eyes of the creature as it hissed and backed away. I stood up and made a defensive stance as I thought how I would approach this next. I yelled and charged towards it. Making sure I didn’t actually hurt it, I swung my saber back and forth several times, making the creature step away and then finally take flight. As it did I ran under it and went to it’s companions, yelling so I could get their attention. The two reptiles immediately spread their wings and jumped off the canyon wall as they saw my weapon aimed right at them. I stayed away from the edge and watched as the flyers shot straight up into the sky and followed their friend towards the other side of the canyon. The feeling of satisfaction and relief made me smile as I deactivated my lightsaber and put it in the satchel. _I don’t have to be a Jedi to still swing a lightsaber_. Before I could think about how great it felt to hold out my weapon again, I heard a yell from the canyon. _The girl!_ I quickly went up to the edge and kneeled down to look over.

The poor thing was now hanging by her arms on the canyon wall, her fingers holding onto bits of rock sticking out or cracks in the surface. _The outcropping must have given away during the fight, now she was hanging for dear life._ She gave another whimper, this time followed by a sniffle. She was crying. Instinct took over and I went down on my stomach and hung my head over the edge to say, “Little one, look up.”

Hearing my voice, her head shot up and bright brown eyes looked right into my dark brown ones. Her eyes were starting to go red with the tears welling up around them. “It’s ok, it’s ok. You’re going to be fine. I’ll get you out but I need you to hold out your hand….” I scooted my upper body as far as I could over the edge without loosing my grip on the surface and falling down. I held out my left hand and finished, “…. And take mine…”

Instant terror was seen on her face and she looked away, closing her eyes tight. _She thinks I’m going to hurt her. She probably doesn’t understand me… or doesn’t trust me because I’m a stranger_. “Please. You must take my hand. You will fall if you don’t.” I scooted only an inch over the edge to emphasize the need for her to grab hold. “It’s ok, little one, I will not harm you. Please… trust me…”

The girl looked up again, this time her head turning slowly and her eyes shifting to take in every detail of me. A moment passed and finally she let go of a rock hold with her right hand and began to reach up towards mine. “That’s it, good girl…” I could hear her grunt as her little fingers tried to touch mine. We were only inches from each other, so one of us had to get closer. As soon as I scooted up a few more inches, a crack was heard. Quickly I reached up and grabbed her hand as the rock hold of her left hand gave away and broke off the edge. She gave out a load whimper and used both hands to grab mine. Her feet swung back and forth as she tried to use them to climb up but it was only making it worse. I could feel myself slip off the edge with her momentum so I quickly yelled, “Stop! Stop!” she went absolutely still and kept her gaze on me. “I’ll pull you up.” I scooted my body back, keeping my left hand firmly gripping hers as my right hand pushed me away from the edge. Finally, I had enough room to stand up and I used both hand to grab her arms and pull her on to the safe surface of the flat ground.

I let go so that she could crouch in the grass and grab her breath. I sat down next to her and inhaled deeply several times myself. “That was… very close.” I said between breaths. I looked at her to see how she would respond. To my surprise, she stood up quickly and took off on all fours. “Stop!!” I yelled, quickly getting up and running after her. With the long strides she took using all her limbs, she had disappeared into the thick grove of the forest by the time I got to the tree line. _She’s fast… on both her arms and legs?_ I ignored the strange behavior and went in the direction she had taken. I got a gut feeling in my chest to just follow her, even though my mind was asking me why I cared since we had just met. Well, for starters she could be hurt. I saw the bruises on her and I wanted to see what had happened. She could even had gotten worse scars from this attack. There was no one else around so I guessed she was alone and maybe even lost. There was one more thing. If she wasn’t alone and lost, she could take me the closest city were I could get a ship out of this planet.

I ran for about a mile until finally the sun had gone too high for the heat to make me tire and stop running. I leaned against a tree and observed my surroundings. Nothing but large trees and bushes to cover almost every inch of this area. Disappointed in having lost sight of the girl, I sighed in defeat. I worried for her. She could probably be hiding in some tree and shaking in fear at what just happened. I don’t know what it was but something inside me urged me to give her comfort. Just remembering the fear in her eyes made me think she was calling for comfort. Or something was calling me to comfort her.

It suddenly hit me like a rock in the head. _The Force!!_ The tugging in my gut had been the Force. And it hadn’t been making me feel this way randomly. I felt the Force whenever she was around. When she was spying from the tree and when she had dropped food down to me. When the Force wouldn’t want to connect with the animals, it was trying to connect with someone else. _The girl. Why was the girl suddenly so special?_ Maybe it was because of the same thing I had thought earlier. I smiled, in joy thinking that the Force was finally doing something right for once. She was probably my way off this planet.

I could leave and not be found by Imperials. I can go to Gamorr and find Caleb. _My Padawan, oh I wonder what he is doing now? Probably hiding in plain sight no doubt but what was he thinking? What would he think when I found him? He would probably be happy to see me; he was joyous spirit that way. Or maybe five years alone made him a little rougher around the edges. Would he forgive me for not trying to find him sooner?_ All these questions made me sit down on the grass cross legged and begin to meditate on the Force around me. I felt it, helping me feel a little better that I was finally connected to it. _Now I just needed to extend my senses…._ Only the most powerful of Jedi could sense others from half away across galaxies. I was never that powerful, but it didn’t hurt to try. Besides, Caleb and I were connected through a special bond, so maybe there is a chance I could sense him.

In all my effort, the Force did one thing and one thing only; bring my thoughts back to the girl. I grumbled and dropped my meditation. Well, I was just starting to get used to the living Force near me. My extended senses would need some development. _Always room for improvement Mace Windu had said to me._ I stood up again and walked in the direction the girl had gone to.


	11. Meeting Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa finally meets the mysterious child, but what is the girl hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally figured how to do notes not in the document. Ok, so i'm not updating this week but i'm back the week after, sometimes when Force Awakens comes out.

After another few hours of not being able to find the girl, I had decided to stop. I knew if I kept going she would feel the pressure of the chase and try to change her course. In my misfortune she would probably do it without me knowing. She could make a left and I would go straight past her and then miss her by miles. I remembered the fear in her eyes, the danger she felt all around her. The reason the girl was running away was because she was afraid of what I would do. Pursuing her made me feel like a hunter to her. If she didn’t feel threatened, then she would feel a lot safer to come near me again. _I had to stop the chase._

Knowing this I decided to get ready for camp. First thing I did was look around the woodlands for what was deemed edible to eat. I found a bush with some familiar yellow berries growing from it. Realizing as the food the stranger girl gave me, I packed some in my bag and then found the nearest clearing to make camp. Finding some broken dry wood, I put it all together in a pile in the middle of a dirt clearing. It only took me seconds to start the fire and then sit down and relax.

It was by the time I sat down that I felt it. The Force was tugging at my chest, telling me that the girl had returned. _So far I’m doing the right thing and not going to look for her. She’s round, and that’s all I need to know._ I pretended to look at my fire and see something wrong with it, hoping that where ever she was she saw me and thought I was in need of more firewood. I stood up, left my satchel behind, and began to walk out of the clearing and into the tree line. I waited until I went past two trees until I decided to hide behind one and peek around the edge. Getting a good view of the clearing, I waited patiently for something to happen. After a long few minutes, a clump of bushes from the other side of the clearing on the tree line rustled. Coming out from behind it was the girl on all fours. She managed to keep her body low even though she used her back feet to support her and not her knees. Her knuckles scraped the ground as she walked closer to the fire. _She’s like a little animal…_

Finally, the girl stood up on her two feet feeling perfectly safe being alone. Walking around the fire, the first thing she did was go to my satchel. Normally I wouldn’t let just anybody go through my stuff, but I was curious to see how she moved and observed. The way she crouched intrigued me and she even made me chuckle a little when she stuck her head into the bag. I took this chance to get closer, tip toeing towards a tree that made up the edge of the tree line to the clearing. I watched as she moved her head out of the bag and then reach a hand in to pull out a small metal box. My eyes widened. _My marks._ The girl opened the lid of the box and held out my two beads of Illumination. They glistened bright yellow against the fire, making the girl’s eyes twinkle with the reflection of light. She eyed them curiously as she held them in the palm of her hand.

I sighed in relief as the girl put them back in the metal box and then set the whole thing on the floor. _I’m starting to think I shouldn’t have left her my stuff, but then again she hasn’t broken or misplaced anything yet._ Reaching into the bag, the girl pulled out my lightsaber. _Or cut her arm off!!_ I quickly ran out from behind the tree and said to her, “Careful…”

The girl gasped seeing me run out and then she dropped all my belongings so she could scoot back on all fours. I froze, not wanting to scare her anymore, but as I stopped so did she. From where I was, I could see her eyes dart between me and the forest behind her. Not wanting for her to choose the latter I held my hands up in surrender and slowly walked on over to the campfire. As I took a step forward she took a step back. Once I had gotten to a spot in front of the fire the girl had backed up so that she had stood up by the tree line and put her back against a tree trunk. I continued to look at the girl as I sat down in front of the fire and began to put my belonging she had taken out back into the satchel.

But I didn’t put the metal box with my beads in it yet. I looked down at my box and then back at the girl. Her body screamed fear for sure as she trembled in my presence, but her eyes were a mix of caution and curiosity. _She was afraid of what I would do with the beads as well as interested. I should show her it’s nothing to fear._ I opened the box and just as I looked at the beads and held out a hand to pick them out, I froze. In my mind, all I could see was my reflection in the mirror back at my room in the Jedi Temple. Then it quickly flashed to how I looked in a mirror after Order 66. I didn’t want to put them on, because I wasn’t the Jedi I had been before, but deep down something in me wanted me to put them on. I followed the instinct and affixed a bead on the bridge of my nose between my eyes, and then I put the other just above on my forehead. Seeing something move in the corner of my eye, I slowly turned my head as I put on the last bead. I watched the girl tip toe slowly on two feet towards me. _She’s trying to understand what I’m doing._

I smiled and put the empty metal box away in my satchel. Then, I decided to turn my head all the way and look at the girl. She was now just a few feet away from me, standing up and not making another move to come forward. Here eyes trailed my face and as she took her right hand went up and she put a finger on her forehead to. _The finger is in the same place where my my bead would be on my forehead._ This little motion made me chuckle, which spooked her a bit and made her put her hand down. Then she gave a small smile. _That’s the first smile I’ve seen on her since I first saw her._ _She must be warming up to me_. Now that she was standing by me, I finally got a good look at the girl. She still wore the same wrap of fabric that acted as clothing just like when I last saw her. There were more splotches if dirt on the cloth as well as her body. There didn’t seem to be more bruises then there was before, but now that she was standing up with stomach facing me I could see her ribs. They weren’t so obvious but if one looked closely enough you could see three lines of bone sticking out from under her skin on each side of her chest. S _he’s starving. How long had she gone without eating?_

I remembered the berries that I had picked earlier and reached into my bag. The sudden move made the girl step back and almost turn away to make a run, but when she saw the branch of fruit I had in my hand she stopped. Eyes going wide and mouth slightly ajar, the girl watched as I held out the clump of berries in my hand and held it up towards her. She looked back between the forest and the berries. Once the girl looked at me, I hoped the sincerity in my gaze told her I wasn’t planning on hurting her. Then, with little steps the girl got close to me and then stopped just two steps away. She leaned down slowly and reached out a shaking hand. Her eyes went up and down, from the berries to me. _That’s it, go ahead and take them_. With a quick hand, she grabbed the berries and then jumped back so that she was several steps away from me again.

I understood why she was still afraid of me, but I also understood why she was hungry and risked taking the berries from my hand. She was the one who introduced me to the berries in the first place, but we both knew it was not enough to feed even a small child. Little fruit could only do so much. _One needed al the nutrients to survive, and not just berries can help._ This got me thinking about how she was here and was like this.

If the girl had not eaten a full meal in a while, then she was alone and no one could provide for her. Even her dirty cloths told me she hadn’t been able to keep tidy by herself. She had to make due with the forest. But her clothing told me that she had not always been alone. She had been provided before, but was no where near anyone who could. _Was she lost?_

The girl sat down to face me and proceeded to eat the berries ravenously by grabbing a fist full of berries and stuffing them in her mouth. Now that she was relaxed, I finally asked the nagging question. “Are you lost, little one?” She instantly stopped filling her mouth and swallowed what she had eaten. She blinked several times and gave me a blank stare. _Did she not understand me? I was on another planet so the language could be different._ Yet, I remembered when I rescued her from falling down from the cliff edge. The girl had reached a hand out when I told her to, and she stopped swinging around frantically when I told her to stop. _She most know…._

To answer my question, I heard a small, “No,” escape her lips.

I blinked in surprise, both in reaction to the girl speaking and understanding me as well as the fact that she wasn’t lost. She meant herself to be alone. _Did she not even have parents who could care for her?_ “Oh…” I could only say at first. I didn’t know whether to continue talking about it or not, but her well being was a concern for me. She looked mal-nourished and needed help. I asked, “Don’t you have anyone to take care of you?”

She put her branch down on the floor and then played with her wooden wrist bracelets nervously. The girl dared not look at me, for I may see something in her eyes that hinted at the truth she didn’t want me to know. I guessed even though I had given her food and showed no intention of doing harm, I was still a stranger to her. There were so many questions in my head, but starting out with a simple question would probably be the best to start the trust bond. “What is your name?”

She looked up at me finally, raising an eyebrow as if she had never heard this question asked to her before. She must not be used to meeting new people. After a few seconds she answered, “Demira.”  I smiled to let her know I heard. _What a beautiful name…._

“And may I ask how old you are?”

Demira seemed to ponder as she put a berry in her mouth. When she swallowed, Demira answered slowly, “Eight... full seasons.”

“Full seasons?”

“In your…. language…” She struggled to say, “There term…. all four seasons …. Together.”

“You mean spring, summer, fall, and winter.”

“Yes.”

“That would be a year.”

“Yes…. that is the word. A year.”

I nodded. _Only eight years old. She was small for such an age, but appearances are deceiving_. As I reached into my bag and grabbed another branch of berries. I put one in my mouth, swallowed, and then said to Demira, “When you say ‘in my language’, I’m guessing the tongue we speak in together isn’t your first.”

“No.” she answered simply.

“Where did you learn how to speak it then?”

She answered without thinking, “We learn from Trader Rack. He comes from the stars. He says he travels to all around them. He used to visit our world…. bring us trade from the stars. He has taught us the language.”

 “You said he comes from the stars?” I asked.

“Yes. Up there.” Demira pointed to the starry night sky and I looked up. Since all three moons weren’t in full phase, the light from there sun that had set earlier didn’t reflect off them so much. The little light helped make it easier to see all the other stars from nearby systems shine bright against the darkness. The stars… this Trader Rack journeys to different systems. “He’s not from this planet, but he’s from another one, correct?”

 “Yes… planet. That is what Trader Rack called our world.”

“How often did you say he visits?”

“Elders…. say he come very other full season…but he has been away…. long time. We think he has no more interest…. I know most of the common language is because of Chief and Chief knew Trader Rack.”

I nodded. _So this Trader, probably a collector or business man who trades, comes and not only brings artifacts but also teaches the basic language. But what about…._

“When you say ‘us’ and ‘we’, who else do you refer to?”

“My Tri-“ Demira quickly stopped when she realized how much she had spoken. She put her bare branch down on the floor and looked at the fire. I got the feeling she didn’t want to explain for it would tell me too much of who she really was. Though she didn’t want to let me know, I managed to understand a little more about her background. Demira had been surrounded by people, that’s why she mentioned a group of elders and someone called Chief. As for this Trader Rack, I suspected the way he gets around from planet to planet is by ship. So ships do come and go from here, or at least where she is from. I needed her to take me there. So far though, I had only gotten Demira to trust me with giving her food, but she still did not seem to want to tell me too much about herself. _There needed to be more trust set between us._

When she suddenly yawned, I realized how late it was and how tired she looked. I yawned too and then stretched my arms to the side. “Well, it’s been a long day. After being chased by those monsters I believe some rest is need.”

“Kurujiri.” Demira said with a peculiar accent.

“I’m sorry?”

“The monsters. They are creatures. They are Kurujiri.”

“Oh…” I said surprised. “Well, I will remember to call them that from now on.  Do you happen to know why they attacked me?”

She shrugged her shoulders and then said, “I never knew. I think they attack… no reason.”

“There is always a reason…” Suddenly, I remembered Captain Styles holding a giant gun and aiming it at Caleb. _What was the real reason?_

I scooted forward and began to scope up some dirt to throw it in the fire. As the fire began to diminish and dim so only the embers within the wood glowed, Demira stood up and looked around. I turned my head to look at her in time to see her walk away. I asked, “Where are you going?”

She stopped and looked back at me surprised. She said, “Leaving.”

“Where too?”

“To….” Demira began to say and the faltered when she started to think of an answer. But we both knew she had no where to go because right now she was alone.

I didn’t want her to be, though. _No one as young as her should live alone like this._ I patted the ground next to me and said to her, “I can’t provide a bed, but I can at least let you stay with me for the night.”

Demira’s eyes widened and her mouth had a hard time staying closed as her jaw dropped down in shock. “I stay?”

“Of course. You said you were alone, right?”

“Yes…” she answered uncertain, her face crunching up to match her tone.

I motioned to the dirt spot next to me and then I laid my back down on the ground using my robe as a pillow for my head. For the first few moments I faced the stars high in the sky above me, and then I turned my head around to see what Demira would do. She was still there standing by the spot she sat down on earlier and she looked between the place I motioned for her to lay down on and then to me. Slowly, one foot at a time, she walked over to the spot and then kneeled down to get herself comfortable. Once she had her back to the ground, she looked up at the stars and her frown turned into a smile. _She must feel wanted._ By her reaction earlier, I knew that she wasn’t used to this kind of welcome. I had a feeling it had to do with the same reason she was alone, but I was too tired to dwell on it. I let sleep close my eyes for me but just before I could nod off, I heard Demira ask me, “What is your name?”

Without a second thought, I told her, “Depa Billaba.” My eyes flew open. _No, no, no, she can’t know your real name!!! What if she tells someone? What if the Empire knew that she knew me? Oh by the Force…._

“That is…beautiful name.” She said. “It is quite long, though.” Her sweet tone and her tired face made me ignore the doubts and just focus on the happiness of saying my full name again.

It felt wonderful to tell someone my real name. I said to her, “Just call me Depa.”

“Depa…” she repeated tired, and then closed her eyes.

I closed my eyes too and with a smile. But as I finally began to fall asleep I asked myself a question. _Was I still Depa Billaba?_


	12. We Need to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation with the enemy leads to Depa counting on Demira's help more then ever. What will Demira think of this? What will Depa think of Demira after finding out a little more about her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw man, The Force Awakens, go watch it guys.... just do it....

It wasn’t the sun that woke me up the next morning. It was the Force. I felt it… and it was telling me there was someone around. At first I thought it was part of my dream, for I saw nothing when I felt the Force around me. But then I heard a familiar voice call to me.  Caleb…

“Master!” Suddenly he was in front of me. He looked more like the Caleb I knew and trained then the one on the bounty poster. His back was turned but his head looked my way. I could see the fear in his eyes as he pointed in front of him.

Seeing him frightened and hearing him plead, I called to him, “Caleb!”

My eyes shot open and I sat up on the ground. Looking around me, my eyes saw nothing but the clearing and the forest that surround it. The fire pit in front of me was nothing but ash now.

Even with all this, what was the Force was warning me about. I scratched the back of my head and felt the sleeves of my robe brush against my face. _Again?!!_ I looked at my robe I was wearing and quickly stood up to take it. _Was I putting it on in my sleep?_ I started to think about if there was a time last night when I could have put it on, but as soon as I remembered I quickly thought about my little guest. “Demira…” I turned to the spot where she would have been sleeping, but there was nothing but bare dirt and footprints. The trail led from the dirt spot to the edge of the clearing where the tree line began. “Demira!” I called out worried. _Where did she go? Why didn’t she tell me she was leaving?_

I heard rustling in the bushes behind me and I turned around. Before I could call out to see if it was Demira, my eyes caught a glimpes of something yellow and blue lumbering in the trees. My eyes widened but the rest of me staid absolutely still as I saw the creature from two days ago walking slowly through the thick jungle. The blue stripes helped it camouflage since the rest of its yellow scaly skin made it stand out. _Is this a Kurujiri, just like the others? Or was it a relative? It was bigger and had larger features then the ones that attacked me yesterday_. I didn’t know what to think of it. The creature stopped and turned its head my way. I still made no move, but I knew he saw me once we locked eyes. The minute we did, the creature gave a cry and quickly ran away, heading to the deeper part of he woods. _It didn’t try to attack me. Maybe it was friendlier then its smaller counterparts._

Focusing back to finding Demira, I quickly grabbed my belongings and put them together in the satchel. I almost hesitated with my robe, but I put it in my satchel a second later and ran.

I followed the foot prints until the forest ground turned from dirt to grass. With no trail, I just had to continue going straight. Up ahead I didn’t see anything at first, then I saw tuft of brown hair sticking up from a line of bushes. I recognized it as Demira’s choppy light brown hair and I called out to her, “Demira! I’m so glad I found you.” As I got closer to her I could see now she was standing up and facing away from me to the trees in front of her. I continued to say, “I thought you would be far away but I’m happy to see…” I faltered when I looked up in the distance, seeing what Demira was seeing. Freezing in my tracks, I ducked down behind a bush as I watched a group of four Stormtroopers walking through a grove of trees. _They are miles from their perimeter, so they must have branched out_. They were coming across from the right from a dense patch of foliage and were heading left. Their blasters were out and aimed in front of them, but they weren’t looking tense or hunched over ready to fire. _That means they haven’t seem us yet._

I whispered to the girl still staring at the Stormtroopers, “Demira, get down.”

“N-Ny-Nyeoho.” She managed to stutter without looking back.

I hissed, “What?”

“Nyeoho.” She said again this time pointing at them with a shaking finger. That’s when I noticed she was scared. I couldn’t understand it at first. _Children her age shouldn’t be afraid of people like them, right?_ But I was only thinking that from experience. Children at the temple were trained early on how to face fear with sheer will, but she wasn’t a raised around Jedi. Demira was a regular girl who probably had never seen anyone dressed like a soldier in heavy armor. Maybe in the eyes of an innocent child, Stormtroopers were probably monsters. _In the way they treat civilians, Stormtroopers were monsters anyway. That might be what she’s calling them: monsters._

I whispered to her again, “Demira. I need you to listen. Slowly get down on the ground and hide behind the bushes. Then come to me and I’ll get you out of here without being spotted.”

I didn’t know if she heard me or was too afraid to do anything, because she made no move. She just continued to point at the Stormtroopers and say, “Nyeoho.”

“I know, I know, Nyeoho. Demira, please come as slowly as possible. They must not see you.” She did nothing and even said nothing. All she did was stare. _She has to snap out of it or we’ll both be in trouble_. “Demira…”

“Hey!”

I looked through the bush leaves and saw the Troopers turn around and face us, their weapons aimed the same way. When I saw them trained right at Demira, a protective instinct inside me made me stand up and run out from behind the bush to stand in front of Demira. The Stormtroopers got spooked at suddenly seeing me stand in front of them and the safety of their blasters clicking off were heard right after. I stood still while reaching hand out to Demira and pulling her behind me by her arm. She didn’t refuse the action. Instead, she pressed herself close to me and grabbed piece of my garment in her hands to keep from being separated.

A Stormtrooper on my far left asked me in a harsh voice, “What were you two doing behind the bushes?”

“Clearly she was hiding from us.” A Stormtrooper on my far right cut in, “This is the fugitive. There shouldn’t be anyone on this planet, so she has to be our target.”

“Both of them?” Asked the Trooper in the middle left. _No, no not Demira. She wasn’t a part of this._

“The Commander didn’t say anything about there being two.” Said the one on the far left. _I dragged Demira into this and now the Empire was going to take her away from her planet._

The Trooper in the right middle said, “It doesn’t matter how many were in that shuttle so long as we bring them back.” _I need to get Demira out of here._

While they had talked, I tried to come up with a plan of escape, but all of my plans had me either use the Force, my Lightsaber, or even end up with Demira and I getting hurt. _Seriously, how do I get out of a mess like this?_ Finally, the Stormtrooper on the far right said to me, “All right, Miss, you and the girl are going to have to come with us.” _I have to do something now._

As two Stormtroopers came around us, Demira pressed closer to me and began to say, “De-Depa—“ _NO! Don’t say my name!_

I shushed her gently and put a hand on her head. “It’s ok.” I assured.

As kept a stoic face, two Troopers started to push me forward with a hand. “Well come on,” one said. _I just have to wait for the right moment…_

The other pushed Demira from behind her back and she gave out a shreak of surprise. “No, no! Nyeoho tisraw!” The fear in her voice sparked my plan into action. _Now!_

I knew it would be harsh but I had to do it anyway. I grabbed Demira by her left arm firmly and then threw her into a nearby bush. Once she was out of the way and safe, I made my next move quickly. I ducked so that I was under line of fire as two Stormtroopers shot a couple of times into thin air. One managed to actually get good aim but unfortunately they hit their partner across from them. As that one went down, I swiped my foot underneath two Stromtroopers to my right. They both fell on their back and the one left standing aimed down towards me. Thinking quickly I bent backwards so that my hands were on the ground. I pushed off with my feet so that I kicked the blaster out of the Troopers hands in the process. When I flipped my feet over so that they were rooted to the ground again, I jumped up, spun around, and let my right foot fly so that I gave a good kick right on the forehead of the trooper’s helmet. I didn’t know how hard I kicked until I landed and watched as the Trooper fell back into the ground and didn’t try and get back up.

I didn’t loose my defensive pose, but I did take a quick look at the bush where I threw Demira. I could see her eyes through clump of leaves, the rest of her body hidden in the shadows of the foilage. There was still fear in her eyes, but there was something else. _Amazement?_

Since I was distracted, and somehow the Force did not help me this time, I got tackled to the ground and pinned down on my back by a Stormtrooper. “You are under arrest for—“ I threw my head right into his helmet so that he became disoriented. Pushing him off, I managed to get up only to be grabbed in the arm and have it pinned behind my back. With my free hand I elbowed him in the stomach and then kicked him in the knee so that he let go of me and fell. As he ended up on his knees, I was about to give a final kick to the face. Then I heard it, the sound of the safety of a loaded blaster clicking off behind me.

Like a trigger, the sound sent my mind to relive that moment when Commander Grey shot me from behind. I could hear myself screaming, I could feel the pain in my chest. “DEPA!!” someone shouted. At first, I thought it was Caleb in my flashback, but as soon as I knew who it really was, the Force penetrated my mind and told me to move. I ducked to my left and then got up as the Stormtrooper missed me by seconds. I jumped up, used nearby tree as a spring board and attacked the Stormtrooper with a kick to the chest. He went down immediately. Looking around, I saw my chance to escape and leave the half-conscious Stormtroopers behind. Seeing Demira stand up from the bush, I ran to her and grabbed her arm. Then I pushed her forward and said, “We must run, go, Go!” Demira didn’t hesitate. She just ran. We didn’t know where, but we just ran straight through the the thick jungle and never looked back. After about twenty minutes, I could see Demira ahead of me getting tired. Her shoulders sagged and sometimes she would almost trip on a large rock or a fallen branch. I looked behind me for the first time since we started our sprint and I saw no sign of the Troopers. _They won’t catch up to us now._ I stopped running and called out to Demira, “We can stop now.” But she didn’t stop.

I called again but she just continued to run. _Surprisingly she has some endurance, but she needs to stop or she will fall_. “Demira!” I ran to her and picked up my pace so that I was soon right behind her. “Demira stop.” She did not listen, so I had to grab her by the hand. When I stopped, she continued to run until her momentum was pulled back by the firmness of my grip. “No, no!” she screamed in fright. “Fko Nyeoho! Fko Nyeoho.” She continued to scream that phrase over and over as she struggled out of my grip.

“Shh, shh, Demira calm down. We’re fine now, we’re safe.”

“No! Fko Nyeoho.”

 _If only I understood what she meant. Wait, she had been speaking in her language since I found her this morning. What was she saying? I don’t recognize this language at all_. “Demira…” I began to say as I pulled her up to me and then laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. I bent down so that I was eye level with her and I could see she was still scared. She looked around, alert, as if waiting for something to jump out from behind the cover of the trees around us. “Demira look at me…”

She complied after a few moments of catching her breath and then said to me in a quick and questionable tone, “Fko, Nyeoho, pelu fko new, pelu fko new?!”

“Demira, I don’t understand. Tell me what you want to say but slowly. You do not need to rush. You are safe.”

She nodded and took a deep breath. Then she asked, “The white demons… what do they want?”

“They… they want me.” I answered. _This would either end really good, or really bad, but I had to be straight with her now_. “Demira, those demons were men.”

“How? They were like… ghosts.”

“They look like ghosts but it’s only armor. They may look and even act like monsters yes. Underneath all that is just a regular living being. We just have to stay away from them.”

“But you… they want you. So they won’t stay away. They will… will… the word…”

I could tell Demira had a hard time trying to translate her language to the basic one, so I guessed for her. “They will keep coming for me until they find me yes.”

“Did… did they come from the stars as well?” I nodded. “Did they follow you?” I nodded again, this time looking down at the ground ashamed. I finally let go of Demira hand and removed my other hand from her shoulder. I staid kneeled on the ground as she took a step back. My gaze was still on the grass, so I didn’t know how she was reacting to this new information. _She could probably be worried that we would continue to be followed, or maybe Demira was sad or angry that I had not told her this when we first met._ I didn’t know until she stepped forward again, and then kneeled down in front of me. I looked up at her so that I could see her eyes. She was wasn’t scared or angry, but worried. “Did you do something?”

“They think I did something wrong.”

“Did you?”

“No.” She looked at me skeptically and then looked down at the ground. I asked her, “Do you think I could have done something wrong?”

Demira didn’t look right at me at first but she looked into the trees behind me. It was obvious she was thinking about the Stormtroopers again and the harm they could have done to us. _But what would she say to me about it?_ I held my breath as she finally looked at me and opened her mouth to say, “No, I do not think so. You have…. saved me. You saved me… from the Jiri’s… from the ghosts. No one bad would do bad.”

I smiled, slightly amused at her grammer. “Thank you Demira.” _She had a good sense of knowing right and wrong_. I looked back at the trees behind us and thought about the Stormtroopers. They would probably go back and report to their commander about what happened and the information they got. Twice they heard Demira call my name, so of course they would take that and find me in records. _And then, it would just be a matter of time before they send something more dangerous then a transport ship full of Stormtroopers. I should have pulled out my Lightsaber and killed them, but then again it wouldn’t have been right_.

Demira finally asked me after a minute of silence. “What will you do?”

“I must find a way off this planet. A ship or something to take me away.”

“Ship,” I she repeated, “I know what that is… but we do not fly.”

What she said concerned me and I whipped my head back to face her with a raised eyebrow. “What do you mean you do not fly?”

“We do not have ships.”

“We? You mean where you are from? There are no kinds of transports off this planet?” She shook her head. “What about this Trader Rack you mentioned.”

“He has not visited for a full five seasons.”

“Full five…. Years.” I concluded. That’s around the time the Empire came into power. Something must have happened. So that would mean…. _I was stuck on this planet._ _Oh dear. I was defenetly in trouble. Once the Empire finds out Jedi Master Billaba is alive they would not rest until I was killed. And with no way off this planet, I was stuck being hunted here. And if they found me with Demira…_

_Wait… she said we again…_

I looked at her skeptically and asked her, “Demira, when you say we, you are talking about other people. You come from a place where there are many others.”

Demira began to play with her wooden wrist bracelets nervously. She did the same thing when I asked her yesterday if someone could care for her. _It’s like she hated talking about the people. Her bruises!! Did someone hurt her? Oh please no…_ “Demira, the people… are they kind to you? Or are they the reason for these…” I pointed at a bruise on her left fore arm.

She retreated the hand back and quickly said, “No. I’ve…. Fallen. Gotten hurt. Mountain… hard to climb.”

“Mountian?”

She pointed to a tree on her right and I looked in that direction. Just over the canopy of leaves I could see the tip of the snow caped mountain. “You climbed that? To the top?”

“No. The highest peak… too high to climb. Smaller peaks on sides easier to climb.”

“And you didn’t think to go around it, it would be safer—“

“Do you think I am not strong?” Demira yelled angrily. I was taken a back by her sudden change in mood. She noticed this and her scowl turned into a frown and she hung her head low and said, “Sorry.”

The way she said all this to me it was somewhat familiar. _She didn’t state that she could seem strong. She asked it. She wanted to hear the reason why I may have thought this. Caleb used to do the same thing. So many questions_. I put a hand on her shoulder and when she looked up, she saw my sincire gaze. “It’s ok, little one,” I assured her so she didn’t have to feel bad about her outburst. _But why did she suddenly yell out like that? It didn’t seem in her nature to do so._

 _I could only imagine what was troubling her. She said it wasn’t the people that hurt her, so why was she afraid to go back?_ I didn’t know how she was able to tell but Demira asked me, “Depa, are you all right?”

 _My emotions were probably evident on my face, but I couldn’t do anything about it now_. “I’m fine. I just….”

“You do not seem fine.”

“It is just… I was going to ask if you could take me to wherever your settlement is. Maybe someone there could help me with finding a way to get off this planet. But if you do not wish to go back, I understand.”

“You… you understand?” She repeated surprised.

I nodded. “All you have to do is tell me how to get there and you don’t have to worry about going back.” Again the look on her face made me feel so sorry for her. She must really not get much appreciation back in her town. _But what happens if she did tell me, would I just leave her here after? And with Stormtroopers patrolling around? They would find her, know she had been with me earlier, and ask where I had gone. I didn’t take her for a girl who would tell them easily, but that made the scenario worse. They would hold her captive until she told them. No, she couldn’t be alone, but I can’t force her to go back either. This is so stressful_ —

“I will take you.” She said.

“What?”

She stood up on her feet and looked down at me. “I will take you to my Tribe.”


	13. All the Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa and Demira begin their journey and begin to learn a little bit about each other. But somewhere, evil attempts to take down Depa with a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on SW Force Awakens hype. Also, i can never write as good as film makers, but i can always try

“Demira, wait!” I called to the young girl. After she had stood up and told me that she would take me to her town, Demira began to march off, going through a dense part of the forest. She would always jump over a fallen tree or spring high enough to grab a tree branch and swing herself to the next one in front of her. I had to struggle to keep up as I yelled out, “So, you are all right in going back to your city?”

“City?” She repeated questionably, swinging on a branch and looking behind her.

 _I wondered what else to call her home if she did not consider it a city. She said she would take me to her Tribe….._ “Your Tribe…. Village….”

“Oh, yes.” She said, with a confident smile, “I will take you to my village.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She insisted, letting go of her branch and landing on her two feet in perfect balance. “I am sure.” Then she marched on forward.

I took this chance to catch up to her while she staid on the ground and didn’t maker herself do any stunts. Once I was walking next to her, I told her, “Thank you, Demira.” _Especially since you are going back to the place you didn’t want to be in the first place._

“Your… welcome.” _Did she say it like that because she was figuring out the word, or she wasn’t used to being thanked?_ I saw her hop over another fallen tree, using her hands to hoist herself over and then land on the other side on her feet.

I couldn’t help but say out loud, “You are quite agile, little one.”

As I jumped over the the tree and landed on the other side with her, Demira said, “Oh, well I must be. Every child must learn to climb and be quick. When we grow up we become strong.”

“Why is that? Do you do work in your Tribe?” I asked as she and I walked together down an over grown dirt path.

“Of a sort… some become builders or guards or warriors… whatever the Tribe needs we must all take our part to help.” I nodded in understanding. She then looked at me with a curious look.

Her gaze betrayed her, telling me she wanted to ask something but didn’t seem t have the courage. “Well?” I began.

“Well what?”

“You do not have to let me ask all the questions, you know?”

“You mean…. You are ok… with me asking….”

“Why shouldn’t I? I mean, you were asking a lot of questions earlier about why they were chasing—“

“I was?” She gasped and looked at me scared.

“Well, yes, didn’t you—“

“I’m sorry.”

“Excuse me?”

“I did not mean to ask so much.” She put a hand to her mouth and shifted her eyes around as if she were figuring out what to say next without asking.

I put a hand on her shoulder and assured her, “It’s ok. I told you it is always good to ask. One day it will help you determine between what’s right and what’s wrong. The more you ask, the more you learn.” I put my hand down and continued to look forward.

“I… did not think that way.” She said putting down her hands.

“And why not?”

“Some say questions…. Annoy…”

“Well, I’ve certainly asked you questions, so do I annoy you?”

“NO! No… no…”

She looked ashamed but I assured her again, “It’s all right I was only testing you.  Let me ask, why you think it’s ok for me to ask?”

“Because you want to know.”

“Exactly. And you just want to know, too. I mean, we just met and we don’t know each other right way now do we.” She nodded, biting her lips in thought. I continued, “Besides, I’ve met many people in my time who say that questions are annoying. Do you know what I call them?”

“What?”

“A thorn on my side.”

Demira smiled and laughed at my joke. Once she was done she asked me, “So can I ask you?” I nodded. “We talk about becoming Warriors. In your world, you train to be Warriors. I ask because you fight like a Warrior. You fight against ghosts.”

 _Oh no._ “I…. I used to, yes.” _Please ask something else…._ I didn’t want to tell her not to ask me especially after I told her she could.

“But you still do it, that is how you fight.”

“Only when necessary.” I told her, almost getting lost in thought about the days of my Padawan years.

“Oh yes, that is how we learn it. Can I ask you another?”

 _Anything that doesn’t have to do with being a Jedi._ “Yes.”

“Since last night… I wonder about your gems.”

“My what?”

She pointed to my forehead and said, “Your gems.”

“Oh.” _She’s talking about my beads._ “Well, these are called Marks of Illumination. They are a symbol to my people that we have achieved enlightenment. My people believe in seeking knowledge, an all seeing eye, if you will.”

“So, does that mean you know….. everything?” She asked astonished.

I laughed. “No, no I don’t know everything. It just means I have achieved a greater way of thinking.”

“Oh, oh well that does make sense. No one knows everything. Only the All Mother knows everything.”

“All Mother?”

“She is the spirit that lives in all living things.” As she explained she moved her arms around in a waving motion as to show how immense the All Mother’s power was. “She is everything and knows everything. My people look to her for guidance. She may not be ale to tell us what will happen, but she can help us on our path to our fate.” _This All Mother was a god to her people. I could relate somewhat to that_.

“Do your people believe in the All Mother?” She asked.

“I do not think so. Not everyone believes in the same ideals.”

“It is hard not to think anyone…. could not…. Believe in All Mother. She is everything.”

“Everyone lives in different worlds and we grow in different ways.”

“But is different ok?” She almost stated. I looked at her with concern. _What did she mean by that? Did she not understand others could be different? Wait a second…._

“Demira, your people, do they all look the same?”

“No, some are taller and some are shorter. And some woman have bigger—“

“Demira, what I mean to ask is if your people are all…. Human….”

“Human…. That’s the term Trader Rack used to call us. We just call ourselves people.”

I sighed and scratched the back of my head _._ “It all makes sense.” _If ships don’t come around here, who’s to say other aliens have visited the planet. Her people may not have ever seen anyone but someone who looked like them._

“What?” she asked.

“You think of those… ghosts…. As monsters right? Because of the way they look?”

“Yes.”

“And what do you think of me?”

“A person of course. You are what Trader Rack calls us, human.”

“Because I look human.”

“Yes….” Now she started to say this with uncertainty. “Why do you ask such question?”

I smiled. “For starters, Demira, I am not human.”

As if the word caused her to lose balance, Demira almost tripped on her feet and stumbled in her walk. When she stood up straight again, she stopped on her feet and looked at me with eyes as round as moons. “You are not a person?”

“Well, I’m a person,” I explained as I stopped next to her, “But I’m not human. My species is Chalactan.”

“Your species? You mean… there are persons out there that look human but aren’t.”

“Some yes, and there are some who don’t look human at all. Yet, they are still people.”

“I don’t…. understand… how can someone not look like us and still be a person?”

“Because a person is a living being, little one. A person is someone who thinks and has the ability to perceive right from wrong.”

“Are the ghosts people?”

“They are…. Well that is something to think about. They may not be people because they act like monsters, but they only act that way because they are miss-led. They believe what they are doing is right.”

“What is a person who does wrong and knows they are doing wrong?”

I was taken a-back. It almost hurt to hear such strong questions come from such a young mouth. It reminded me of Caleb, but almost too much that for just a second I was back in the temple watching my Padawan pester Jacusta Nu with several questions. I shook my head and put a hand on my temple to rub away the head ache building up. “I’m sorry.” Demira suddenly said. “I should not have asked.”

“No, Demira.” I began as I put down my hand and looked at her, “I just got a little head ache is all. Nothing to do with what you said. Demira, what do you think you should call a person who does wrong and knows it?”

“I…. I don’t know… I’m so confused.”

I patted her on the shoulder and said, “We should think about this again later on, at least until we get time to rest. Speaking of which how far is it to your village.”

“Three days over the mountain, and five around it. We must go through for it will be faster. We must avoid the ghosts and be quick.”

“Yes.” I looked up at the canopy at the peaking tip of the mountain. _She does have a fairly good point. But with all her bruises, will her small frame be able to take another journey?_

“If we keep going this pace we will be at the base of the Mountain at night.”

“Very well. Let’s keep on going.” We began to walk again down the dense forest again.

The quiet soon left when she asked, “Depa, what are the people like? If they do not look human, what else do they look like?”

For about the next hour or so, I told her of the several races of people that lived in the galaxy. Her eyes would always go wide with surprise and amazement at the different descriptions I gave her. When the sun was high in the sky, Demira was already on a hyper rush. “And-and the Twi’Leks, they can be any color? And their tails can be long or short? And they can be big or small?”

“Yes.” I answered. “A close comrade of mine was a Twi’Lek, and she was a strong fighter.”

“Onga….” She gasped in her language. “It really is a whole other world out there.”

“Many worlds, but one universe.” I said with a smile. The happiness soon vanished when the distant sound ship was heard. _There is only one ship on this planet…._ I quickly said to Demira in a strong voice, “Hide!” Demira complied and she darted into the nearest bush. I followed along with her and together we crouched in the shrubs and waited. I looked up to the canopy of trees through the gap the overhanging leaves left to view the sky. I kept myself focus and calm, seeing if I could spot the Imperial Transport fly over us. Demira kept herself wrapped up, knees to her chest, and breathing as low as she could as if she were afraid the ship would hear her panic breathing. “It’s all right…” I began to say, and then I faltered when I did see the Imperial Transport fly over. But it wasn’t close enough to skim the tree tops. In fact, it was so far up, I could tell it was leaving the planet behind and heading for the atmosphere. As soon as it became nothing but a dot in the cloudless sky, I said to Demira, “Ok, let’s go.”

I stood from my spot in the clump of shrubs and then I made my way out and back onto the path Demira had been taking me on earlier. When I looked back, I could still see the girl crouched in the bushes with eyes skimming the sky and waiting for the transport to return. I told her, “They left, Demira.”

“But what if it comes back?” she said, her voice giving signs of fear.

“If it does, it will not come back soon. If we continue, then they will come back to this part of the forest and not find us. We will probably be over the other side of the Mountain when they come back.”

She seemed unsure at what to believe, me or her instincts. After a minute, she crawled out on all fours and then went to stand next to me on her own two feet. She asked me, “Why did it leave?”

“Maybe they gave up in trying to catch me.” I told her. _Or they reported their discovery of who I was and were asked to return to their base._

“If they gave up, then that means you are free, right?”

“Maybe….” Was all I could say.

**)))))))))))))))) Corascant ((((((((((((((((**

A tall figure walked down dark, low lit hallways. Heavy footfalls in the form of a march were the only sound that echoed off the walls as well as his heavy breathing through his mask. At the end of the hallway, an overhanging light that shined brighter then the rest lit the massive dark figure. Their black cape swayed when he came to a stop in front of a set of doors. When they opened, it revealed another room almost as dark as the hallway the figure was in before. Their dark suite almost blended into the shadows as they walked into the room and then stopped before a platform at the end of the room. As the set of doors closed behind them, the masked figure took a knee and bowed his head. “Master,” they said in a deep, male voice with an echo due to his respirator for a mask.

On the platform was just a table and a desk chair, but no one sat on it. Instead, the person meant to be sitting there was standing up and facing the back of the room where a large window pane gave view to a brightly lit city. Their back was turned to the dark figure, almost hunched over as if the robes and hood on them weighed them down. Hearing the address from the dark figure, the person turned around the reveal nothing but a face hidden in shadows. The only thing that could be seen through the hood was the bright glowing amber yellow eyes as they observed the dark figure. “Lord Vader….” The cloaked figure, an older sounding man, said.

“Excuse my sudden intrusion, Master,” Lord Vader said.

“You have your reasons, don’t you?” Asked his master, almost in a statement. “You have news for me?”

He didn’t get up, but Vader did tilt his head up to look at his master. He felt, deep down, he should have known his master had an idea of what he was going to say. After all, his master was more then just his teacher. The masked man continued anyway. “It appears our forces in the Outer Rim have found…. A Jedi Council member.”

As if the news of a living Jedi, let a lone a Councilmen, didn’t phase him the cloaked figure said in a calm tone, “Surely you can be more specific, my friend.”

Lord Vader continued. “Soldiers described a fugitive they have been hunting down for couple of days to be a woman Chalactan with two beads imbedded on her face. She had a young companion with her who addressed her…. As Depa.”

“Master Billaba lives.” The cloaked man stated amused as he stroked his chin hidden under the shadows of his hood. “Of all the Jedi… This may present a problem. This had to happen sooner or later, but now is not the time to let a Jedi live when the Empire is so young. People should not know about her.”

“No word has been made public of her survival. It may stay that way, too. Billaba was chased by a unit on Arret all the way to a planet in Wild Space. Her ship crashed and there is no way for her to leave. On a desolated planet with no way to contact others will keep her survival a secret.”

“We can not take any chances, my friend. Now isn’t the time. For now, we dispatch someone hunt her down.”

“Our Inquisitors have not completed their training, Master.”

“Of course, but that doesn’t mean we have no other tools. Besides, this is Depa Billaba we speak of. We have one under our control who would be a perfect candidate finishing off the Jedi. She will break at the sight of him.”

Knowing who his Master was referring too, Vader bowed his head and said, “Yes, Master, I will send him off immediately.”


	14. Higher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demira takes Depa through the mountain, and though the day doesn't start well it turns out to be a little more... fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!!!! Btw, sorry about Depa's many dreams but they're there for a reason...

I woke up with a start, the voices in my dream still echoeing in my head. I couldn’t remember what the dream was, but I was able to remember one thing from it….. Grievous's mechanical laughter. _That’s all in the past now…. But why did I suddenly get that memory now._

I sighed, sitting up from my spot on the ground and looking around. Last night, Demira and I had made it to the base of the Mountain, but since it was too dark we decided to stop for the night in a clearing. Now that I saw the sun was just peaking over the trees to signal morning, I reached hand out to my right. My hand landed on Demira’s shoulder as she slept on her side, snoring loudly _. I’m glad she decided to stay this time_. “Demira,” I said, shaking her shoulder.

“Hol ni’il swaw…” She said in her language, still sounding a bit sleepy as her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. Demira yawned, stretch her arms to her side as she turned on her back and faced the sky. When she stopped yawning and looked at me, she said, “Habi asub—I mean—good… morning.”

“Good morning.” I responded. “Sleep well?”

“Sleep was well.” She answered, sitting up. “How about you?”

For some reason, my head ached slightly as I heard Grievous’s laugh again play in the back of my mind. I tried to keep a straight face as I mentally blocked the memory and said, “I slept good. Let’s get going.”

A few moments later after I had secured my belongings in my satchel, Demira and I were on our feet and leaving the clearing behind. As we walked, I couldn’t help but let my mind wonder back to my dream. I wish I remembered more then just Grievous’s voice, but maybe I was lucky I didn’t. _I don’t need anymore distractions like those to cloud my day. I need to have a clear mind and focus on the mission._ We only had to go through a small grove of trees until we got to a stretch of grass that made the base for the giant mountain that toward over us. There were several different peaks and outcroppings of rock that made up the mountain as far as the eye could see that is until the tip disappeared behind a set of clouds. “Wow.” I gasped.

Demira heard me and began to say, “Agoku Mima, Agoku Mountain in your language.” She motioned her hands wide to express the vast enormity of the mountain. There was no path that would help us get through or go alongside the mountain as of now, so we climbed. The first couple of slopes of rock were easy to climb, but soon they became steeper and steeper as we got higher and higher up the mountain. Sometimes I would hear Demira struggle in front of me, slipping and making more bruises and scratch marks appear on her skin. No matter how many times I asked if she was all right, her answer would always be, “I am fine.”

Demira and I once ended up facing a steep wall of rock. The only way up to the outcropping on top was the pile of boulders and rocks that were stacked up against the wall. She was the first to begin the climb up already getting up half way as I caught up to her from the base of the pile. I hadn’t even started climbing until I felt something in the Force. _The rocks aren’t secure_.

Demira suddenly slipped as a rock from below her gave way. I climbed up as quick as I could and stopped just below her. I got a foothold of the rocks and held on with one hand and the other was on her back pushing her up. Though Demira didn’t fall, she still said in a shaky voice, “Thank You.” Then she looked up at the top of the wall. It blocked our view of the rest of the mountain above, but we could still see the edge of the outcrop. The edge was only a few more steps up the rock pile away from reach.  “This… is not a good idea.” She said.

“You said this was the way you came.”

“I did… but it is harder up then down.”

“That is true for many things, but you can only go up from down here, so you might as well continue.” Demira nodded, but still bit her bottom lip in nervousness. I assured her, “Don’t worry, I’ll help you up. Just keep going.” She complied, slowly taking every step as to not move anymore rocks. Together she and I climbed up the rock with her staying in front of me as I pushed her up from her back. When we got to the top of the pile, we had to lean against the wall so as not to fall down. Looking up, the edge of the wall was just over our heads. I squatted and sprang up, grabbing hold of the ledge and pulling myself up and over to kneel on flat ground. Demira came next, having a little more trouble pulling herself up and once she was over next to me, she laid on her back and tried to catch her breath. “I wish…. I learned how to climb…. Mountains early.”

“It is hard. But remember what I said, and you will be fine.”

Demira rolled on to her stomach and looked at me. “I will, thank you.” She then got up on her feet, brushing the skirt off her skirt wrap and looking where we were. Our stretch of flat rock was a large dirt patch with bits of grass and rock poking out from the ground. There was another wall in front of us, but thankfully the stretch of outcropping we were on ran wide like a path that went along the wall and extended alongside the the mountain. It winded in an out long the ridges of the mountain until it disappeared behind the the first and lowest peak. “We go.” Demira said, pointing at the path.

We went up the path, trying to stay to the side where the wall was. The wind would threaten to throw us off the edge, but Demira and I kept our balance and continued. There were a couple of trees growing alongside the path, especially when the side of the mountain weaved in so the next ridge would block the wind. Demira and I stopped for a break when the sun was high. There were a cluster of trees growing on some flat soiled ground were we stopped. One tree three times as tall as me and had round red fruit the size of my fist hanging from its stems. Demira quickly went up to the tree, climbed the trunk and on to the first branch. She swung to the end with her hands, holding on with one and with the other reach for the fruit. When she grabbed one she looked down on the ground. A raised eyebrow told me she was considering either letting it fall or hanging on to it. I came up to her, going just underneath and held my satchel open. She got the idea and let the fruit drop in the bag. She picked three more and just as she reached for the fourth, there was a crack from the end of the branch.

Demira yelped and let go over her branch before it could break and fall. By then I let my satchel drop and hang on my shoulder by the strap so that I could holdout my arms and catch Demira. With the sudden weight, though, I went down with Demira and landing on my stomach. Thankfully my head didn’t hit the ground, but I heard Demira groan. She lay on her back, her eyes tight as she rubbed her head. Then she opened her eyes and laughed a little. I looked at her with concern, wondering if this was an effect of hitting her head, then she stopped laughing when she looked to me. Eyes going wide and a frown growing on her face, she quickly said, “Oh, sorry, are you all right?”

 _She was fine, she was just laughing about getting hurt. I would have just ignored it, but it is interesting to see how she dealt with the pain_. I smiled and said, “Yes, you?”

“Yes.” She answered, sitting up on her bottom and giving me a smile. A few moments later we were sitting kneeled together, eating the red fruit as she explained to me, “These only grow in the mountain trees. Tufa we call it.”

“And you have plenty more where you live.”

“Other crops yes. We gather and hunt our food. And we share among the Tribe. Do you do so too?”

“We buy from vendors on the street.”

“Hmm?” she hummed in question.

“Um… trade. We trade um….” _Well if she hunts and gathers but doesn’t buy she doesn’t know what credits are._ “We trade other essentials for food.”

“Sounds very…. Complicated. Is that like all the other… planets… or just your home?”

“My—my home.” _I don’t have one_. “No it’s all over the galaxy.”

“Oh.” For a moment I delved deep into the thought of home, and the fact I never really had a place to call a nice, loving home. Though the Temple was never called Home out load, Caleb and I would tend to call it from time to time. _Was it really home now that the Empire had taken over? No, it would not be the same for sure. There would be no one there from past. I was alone now._ “One more.” Demira said joyously, using her knee to take a red fruit and crack it open into two. She handed me one half as she began to eat through the meat of the other. I grabbed my half and slowly ate through mine. Demira and I watched each other chew, and for some reason it was amusing and we both smiled to each other. After I swallowed the last of the fruit, I said, “I like the idea of sharing.” _Though I don’t have a home, sharing with Demira reminds me that I am not completely alone on this journey._

“Me too.” She said. When we got back on the path again, the sun was slowly coming down from it’s high point. Still, the view of the forest was becoming more astounding as the colors of the sunset complemented the dark jungle. I could see small meadows and lakes now surrounded by the luscious green forest.

We got to a part of the outcrop of the path which stuck out far from the side of the mountain. We could even feel the breeze stronger this time as it brushed against the side of the mountain. Though it was rough, the feeling of the wind made me just want to stop and let it brush against my hair and skin. The breeze soothed me and calmed my nerves enough to force me to plant my feet down and just breath in the air. My hair flapped with the breeze, blowing to the right side of my head. I closed my eyes and grinned. _I needed this._

I wasn’t the only one to have a certain way of enjoying it though. I heard Demira stop walking ahead of me, so I opened my eyes to watch her close her eyes, and spread out her arms. She gave a load, “YeYEE!!!” And it echoed all throughout the mountain. I copied her arm movements, keeping them spread out as I closed my eyes again. I didn’t call out like she did, but still, the feeling of flying as I kept my arms out to the side made me giggle. _Where it was soothing to me, Demira made the wind much more fun and enjoyable._ Suddenly my hair, which had been blowing nicely with the wind, suddenly wrapping around my face with the strong change of wind. Some strands of hair got in my mouth and I had to spit it out. Demira giggled and said, “You should keep her hair back.” She put her hands down and walked up to me. “I wish I had thread for you but I do not.”

Keeping my eyes on her, I stroked my fingers through my hair, pulling them back behind me as I said, “There is a way without bands and thread. I used to do it a lot.” _But five years have passed, and I no longer need them._ It was Jedi thing of mine to wear my hair in three loop braids, but those days were long gone.

“Oh, do you want me help you?”

 _She asked that like she assumed I would do it anyway_. The smile on her face and her curiosity to know what it was made me forget my worries. “All right.” A few moments later, Demira was sitting on a large rock while I sat down in front of her on the ground with my knees crossed. I explained her how to do a two loop braid as she delicately twined her fingers between strands of my hair and put it together the way I said. “That’s it, then you just weave the end at the root of the other one so it’s secure.”

“Ok….” I heard her say. When I felt the small, secure tug on the last braid, she asked, “Am I done?”

“Yes.” I said as I reached into my bag and pulled out the metal box that once held my beads. The smooth surface acted as a mirror as I looked at from the corner of my eye. I could see the reflection showing the side of my head and how neat my braids have bean woven behind me. Even though it was one less loop then I used to do it, I could still feel as if I was looking myself from the mirror in my room back at the temple. In fact, I expected to hear a knock on the door from an impatient Caleb waiting for training until I heard Demira slip down from the rock behind me and come on all fours to stand next to me. She asked nervously, “Is it good?”

“It is.” I answered, slowly coming out of being lost in thought. I looked away from the reflection of the small little box and I stuffed it back in my satchel. “It is good.”

“You should wear it like that… all the time. It shows your face a lot.”

“And why should I show my face?”

“Because it is…. Pretty.”

In all my years and I have never heard anyone say I was pretty in that way before. I had been cat called a couple of times on Arret, and even as a Jedi some low life would always say I should ‘drop my Jedi act’ and ‘use my pretty face for something else’. _But Demira said it honestly and innocently. She didn’t say it like it would be some use to someone else. My features were for myself alone._

“Thank you, Demira.” _I’m happy Demira talked me into braiding back my hair again._

We continued our trek up the path alongside the mountain until finally the outcrop of path along the wall curved in to show us we were headed to a canyon. It was the divided between the smaller and taller peak of the whole mountain. I looked back since we were delving deeper into the canyon. I could now see as far the part of the forest where I had crashed, all the way up to the canyon with the river below. I figured I would not be going back there anymore, so I savored the last of the glorious view before I looked back in front of me.

Demira had seen me look back and she explained, “The river, it curves around mountain…. Going all the way to other side. Where my village is.” I nodded. _Well, looks like I will be seeing that river again._

With the wall of rock on our left and the outcrop of rock making way for the drop off on our right, all we did was keep walking on the dirt path as the sun slowly came down from its high point. With every step we continued to get closer to the canyon. But we didn’t go far until the path ended. As if someone had cut away a large chunk of the path, there was a large space between our end of the path and a new path that started on the other side. It was too wide of a space for Demira and I to take a normal jump over. _If I could call the Force to my will I could Force jump…. But of course that won’t work. And Demira shouldn’t know of my abilities even if I had them._ “Looks like well have to find another way around.”

“But this is the way forward. This was not here before.”

“There must have been a rockslide, so we can’t go this way now.”

“Or maybe…” she faltered looking to the wall of rock on our right. I found she was staring at the thick vines that grew along its surface. The ends were firmly rooted to the roots of a tree that grew on the top of the wall. Demira went up to one and grabbed a thick vine, pulling off the tail end and tugging it lightly so that the roots on the other end were secure. “We can use these to swing across.”

“Have you done this before?”

“Trees by my village grow vines from branches. This should not be different…. I… there is only up from down here.” She said, sounded determined for the first time since we began our trek up Agoku. _My words must have encouraged her, and all this time she had been doubting herself, so I shouldn’t take the courage away._ With forced confidence, I said, “Ok…” _but if I see any sign of her putting herself in danger I’ll have to intervene._

Demira smiled, tugged on the vine one last time, and walked to the edge of the drop off. Looking down, for a second her determined smile was replaced by a nervous frown. Then she shook her head and her eyebrows furrowed with the determination coming back. Just in case something went wrong, so I went up and stood on her right. She looked at me for a moment and then focused back to the path on the other side. With one leap Demira swung on the vine, and my heart leapt in my chest as she crossed over the break in the path. Her feet dangled in the air as her momentum from the swing took her to the other side. When she was just over the outcrop of rock, she let go of the vine and landed on the edge where the path began again. I could see the excitement in Demira build up from where I was. She stood up on her feet and then spun around quickly to look at me. Her smiled was so big it could have stretched all the way across her face. She waved to me.  

Seeing Demira had gotten to the other side safely, it was time for me to cross. Just like Demira had done before, I grabbed one of the vines growing on the wall and pulled it, leaving the rooted end to the tree above secure. Holding on to the tail end tightly in my grip, I didn’t think twice and jumped off the edge of the drop off, swinging over the edge and to the the path on the other side. Though where I would normally just focus on the end, I couldn’t help but think of the rush I felt go through my veins as I swung across. It was… exhilarating. It was like the wind that was blowing by earlier on the stretch of the path. _Demira felt this and that’s why she had yelled out in joy._ I couldn’t hold it back and gave out a small, “Yee…” as I swung across and felt the rush inside me. _I can’t help but feel like a child for some reason._

I heard Demira laugh as I got across and swung just over the other side. _We both can’t help but feel like children_. With precision, I let go of my vine and landed on the outcrop, just next to Demira. I stumbled a little, falling to my knees and scrapping my hands on the ground. Though the small rocks scratched my palms, I didn’t ignore the pain this time. I chuckled and shook my hands so that they would be free of dirt. Just like Demira had when she fell from the tree, I laughed to myself until the pain was gone and I was on my feet.

Demira clapped her hands, smiled, and yelled, “We did it!”

“Yes, we did.” I agreed, a little bit too loud. I was still feeling the rush from before. _I couldn’t help it though. Where as this journey began on a serious note, Demira made it so much more… fun. It’s not like I never knew fun; Caleb had been nothing but fun to watch. But that’s all I did; watch. I never took part in the fun… not until now._

“Yes!” She continued, jumping up and down from her toes. “The feeling…. I thought about it…. and then I felt it and did it.” She went on to jump and clap.

“I felt it too.” _But from what she said I bet the thrill seeking part of it was knew to her. This morning she was having hard time climbing, now she was the one pushing herself to make the journey._ I leaned over a little so that I was face to face with her and she could see me smile. “I knew you could do it.” _All you needed was a little lesson and a push forward. I guess I still have a way with teaching._

“You… helped. Thank you…. For believing.” She sounded so happy, and her face just lit up with her eyes sparkling like the sun that shined high over head. Suddenly she reached out and hugged me. For a second I stood there frozen, and I tried to figure out what to do. Then she gasped and she let go, hiding her hands behind her back and saying sheepishly, “Sorry.”

I patted her shoulder so I could tell her it was ok, until the area suddenly grew dark. Demira and I looked up, heads titling back to watch a set of dark clouds role slowly across the sky and cover the peak of the mountain. The once white clouds that covered the sky over us like a carpet was now turning dark with a storm coming. “We must keep going… we must find a tunnel… for shelter from storm.” She confidently vegan to march away. With her head held high, I felt a sense of pride.

Demira led me away from the path on the side of the mountain behind us and through one that cut through the mountain making a canyon. Together, she and I walked carefully but happily through the cut in the mountain. We had both made each other happy. I had helped Demira find some courage, and she helped me find my way of teaching again. _And to think the morning started with waking from a nightmare, and it turned out better then I thought it would._

When the first roll of thunder was heard from the sky, Demira said urgently, “We are high up mountain… lightning can hit us…”

I agreed, “Right, we’re a target if we stay out here.”

She grabbed my hand and pulled me forward so that we both ran down the path. When we got to the end of the canyon we were facing another step slope blocking our path. This time though, there was a cave carved into the wall of the slope and wide enough for anyone to fit through the entrance “The cave, Demira, let us head to the cave for shelter.”

“B-But it is not a cave, it is t-tunnel—“ she stammered but a large crack of thunder cut her off and made her yelp in fear. She suddenly let go of me, letting me run forward as she halted in place. I passed her by a couple of steps until I stopped to turn and look at her. She was starring at the cave up ahead in fear. “Demira? What are you doing we must go inside? We are sitting mynoks here for the lightning to strike.”

“But the tunnel.” She said, her body starting to tremble with fear. “It will be too dark… we will not see.”

Another sound was suddenly heard from the sky, far away from the mountain, and it wasn’t thunder this time. Eyes going wide and my breath hitching in my throat, I looked back when I heard the distant sound of an Imperial shuttle. I saw it break through the barrier of storm clouds and fly in the opposite direction of the mountain _. The Empire did send for more back up, but only a shuttle full of soldiers. Do they not know the extensive power of a Jedi? Or did they even figure out I was one?_

A flash of lightning from above blinded my view of the ship. When the flash vanished, I no longer saw the ship. A roll of thunder shook me out of my thoughts and brought me back to the situation at hand. “Demira, we must go in the tunnel, now.” _We can’t be spotted by Imperials or get struck by lightning._

 “Bu-but—“

A loud clap of thunder was hard behind me and I looked back. My eyes went wide when I saw the last bit of lighting retreat after having hit the slope in which the cave was carved into. Suddenly, rocks from the top of the slope fell, having been loosened by the tremble of thunder that followed the lightning strike. Boulders and rocks came tumbling down the mountain, hitting the base of the cave and then falling past it to roll down the path where we were. _We’ll be crushed._ Thinking fast on my feet, I looked around, my eyes skimming the walls of the canyon surrounding either side of us. My eyes landed on the left just behind Demira where in the wall of the canyon there was a large space like a crack running down the wall.

I grabbed Demira by the arm without question and pulled her behind me as we ran towards the crack in the canyon wall. When we skidded to a stop just outside, I looked in, only taking seconds to see it was deep enough for us to go in. “Demira go in!”

“I can not!” She yelled frantically.

“Demira—“

The ground below me rumbled and I looked to my right to see a large boulder roll down towards us at top speed. I pushed Demira in easily through the crack, getting a loud yelp in response, and then I squeezed through after her. I landed on stable ground inside the cave just as the the giant boulder rolled passed the entrance. We were fine at first until another boulder was about to roll past before it collided with another one and changed direction towards us. I quickly jumped in front of Demira to protect her on instinct though I knew it would be useless. But the boulder stopped just as it made contact with the wall, blocking the entrance completely and making the space we were in go pitch black.

I heard Demira yell, “The dark the dark!” as she gripped and handful of cloth from my dress for comfort. The Dark? “Ongo mika….” She whispered scared. _And she was scared. What happened to the brave little girl who swung over a large trench she could have fallen into earlier? Did she not remember all the things she had done on the trip up here? Wait a minute—the dark--_

A clap of thunder was heard over the cave.

_She wouldn’t go inside the cave--_

The ground trembled.

 _She’s afraid of the--_ I fell back on my bottom as the ground shook under my feet and made me lose balance. I heard a painful “umph” from Demira behind me. Thinking she had gotten hurt, I yelled out, “Demira!” But I couldn’t see a thing. The cave entrance was blocked, and it was the only source of light we had before. Now we were stuck in a pitch black cave with a rockslide that continued to roll past our small cave. Since the cave was still shaking, I had a hard time getting up but that’s not the only thing that kept me down.

“Depa! Depa!” I heard Demira scream frantically as I suddenly felt something soft land on me. As soon as that happened, I felt the ground beneath me give way. Before I knew it, Demira and I were falling through thin air in the dark.


	15. In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the darkness surrounds the two, Depa and Demira learn a bit more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notice, i won't be able to update next week, but i will the week after

“Depa… Depa where are you?!?”

At first hearing someone call out to me like that when all I could see was darkness, I thought it was a dream. _Then again, a dream doesn’t have the physical sense of pain_. That’s what I was feeling on the small of my back and the spot just over my abdomen. I recognized it as my wounds that I got the day the clones attacked. The faded scars on my skin where the shot had gone through always became irritably painful whenever I got hit in that area. Ignoring the pain, I sat up slowly, moving my feet underneath me so that I could kneel and look around.

But again, all I could see was darkness and feel damp earth below me. The pitter patter of stones falling from above me and hitting the ground echoed in what sounded and felt like a cave. Suddenly remembered I wasn’t alone. A familiar young voice had called my name. _Demira._

“De-Depa—“ I heard her again and she was cut off when I heard her sniffle. She was somewhere far in front of me and her sadness and panic were evident as she called me out.  “Depa…. Please…” _She can’t find me in the darkness either and it’s scaring her_

“Demira.” I said in her direction. The shuffling of feet and a gasp responded to my words.

Her voice became lighthearted as she spoke, “Depa I thought I lost you in this tunnel—agh!” I heard something hit stone and then the sound of something falling down just in front of me. “Ow…” she whined.

“Demira?” I asked worried.

“I… tripped,” she answered. Then she said scared again, “D-Depa…. Where are you?”

“I’m here, just follow my voice.”

I heard shuffling in front of me and then a pair of small hands touch my knees. I was going to reach out to her but she was faster then me, scrambling up and kneeling down next to me on my right so that she could lean in and grab my entire arm in a hug for comfort. I didn’t pry away from the hug because I knew she was afraid and why _. She was afraid of the dark and now that we were stuck in a dark cave her fear was everywhere._ Every sound that a piece of rock made as it clattered to the floor from the ceiling made her flinch. The distance sound of thunder made her jump and lean closer into my side. And with every gust of wind that came from somewhere in the cave made her shiver and hug my arm tighter. All I could do to comfort her was reach my left arm out and moved it across so that I could put it on her head and pat it lightly.

Feeling how sensitive my old wound was to my movement, I was reminded to why it was hurting. Demira and I had fallen down who knows how far though the cave floor. The rockslide must have been hard enough to destroy the cave and make the floor crack open. Since we must have fallen down several feet and I had gotten hurt, I had to ask Demira, “Did you get hurt?”

“No.” She said, but she sounded very unconvincing.

“Demira….”

She gave a heavy sigh and began to say, “I am… hurt... my foot.”

“Is it broken?” I asked worried. With my free hand I tried to feel for her foot but all I did was touch dirt. I tried to remove my other hand from her hugging grip to try and find her foot but her hug only got tighter and she cried out, “No, ra’a lonu! Do not let go, please—please!” she buried her face into my arm and began suddenly cry.

“It’s ok, it’s ok.” I cooed, but her crying only continued. I didn’t know what to do as her tears began to soak through the sleeve of my shirt. Her body shook as her breath hitched with every effort to stop crying. As hard as she tried, her sobbing only continued. “Demira, it’s ok, I’ll be right next to you it’s ok.” But she didn’t seem to hear. She wouldn’t stop.

 _What do I do?_ It’s not like I had experience with trying to comfort someone. _No, you do have it, and don’t deny it_. I suddenly remembered the night after Caleb and I had battled Grievous. It was Caleb’s first fight against someone trained in the Dark ways of the Force, and if Caleb and I hadn’t been there together neither one of us would have gotten out alive. It was a near death experience for my Padawan, and his nightmare he woke up from proved it was enough to take a toll on him mentally.

I was by the boy’s side the moment he started to yell out. When he had woken up and saw me, Caleb suddenly started to cry himself, telling me he was sorry for waking me up and that he shouldn’t be crying. A Jedi doesn’t cry just because of nightmare, he said. Thankfully the boy had been trained in the Temple to understand that. But he didn’t stop crying then. Since before knowing Caleb I never had experience with comforting someone in such state, I couldn’t think of anything to do at first. Then some sort of instinct kicked in, that wasn’t the Force, and made me reach out and pull Caleb in a hug.

With my free hand, I reached across me, and pulled Demira by her arm so that she was leaning closer to me then she had before. Demira had taken the hug, keeping a hold of my arm as she snuggled deeper into my side. Since her head was buried into the sleeve of my shirt, I could feel her tears slowly get soaked up by the cloth. I didn’t let that bother me. All I could think about now is how I remembered thinking how it was odd for Sarsley to hug me before I left. But I never made the same point with Caleb. _He was different. He and I had a connection through the Force. And for some reason, though Demira was just my guide from the start, there was something different about her. Whether it was for the the excitement and fun she helped me find earlier or it is the empathy for her I feel now, something told me to just do the same like I had done for Caleb._

I had pulled Caleb close in a hug like this so that he could feel secure, and tell me his nightmare. Even though he said in his nightmare he saw me being cut down by Grievous, I didn’t tell him it was just a nightmare and that he should go back to sleep. I told him it was just a nightmare…. but he had a reason to cry. Though he was my Padawan and shouldn’t be treated as a youngling, I couldn’t be too tough on him and tell him to man up. We had a close call with Grievous, and I’ll admit it was a little intimidating to fight him. But that shouldn’t stop Caleb from expressing his feelings. _He needed to let it out, and then face his fear until he was no longer afraid._

Demira was going to be a little harder. I should have understood earlier why she easily lost her courage she had gained from our adventure in the climb earlier. She was raised differently. She was not raised in the Temple. She could easily get new concepts, but it was hard to get used to it. Though she had gotten comfortable to be around me, she was still not comfortable with new ideas. Demira was not the kind of child to get it off the draw the first time. I mentally beat myself up for not knowing this sooner. _I shouldn’t have pressured her to go into that cave._

With the hug, Demira’s crying subsided. I could no longer feel her breath hitch in trying to stop her uncontrollable sobbing which had at all vanished. All that was left was the sound of her sniffling every now and then. A few moments later, she finally spoke. “I am… sorry…” she sounded defeated. “I tried… and… I am sorry…”

“Why are you sorry?”

“W-well--I-I did something bad… why else…would I be sorry.”

“Demira you didn’t do anything. This wasn’t your fault.”

“You do not… blame me for us being stuck…. down here?” she was confused that she had suddenly stopped sniffling all together.

“Why should I? It was the storm that caused the cave to go under.”

“But I should have known… it could happen …

“Don’t blame yourself for this. If I’m not blaming you, then you shouldn’t either.” It got quiet, but Demira’s grip on my arms became a little lighter as if she was considering this, and realizing I was right. I continued, “If anything, it was my fault. Not the storm part, but for forcing you to do something you didn’t want to do. To go in the cave.”

“But I do not blame you. You did not know that I am afraid—“ She stopped, trying think of something else to replace what she could have said, and the she just added, “I do not blame you.”

“And I appreciate that you don’t blame me, Demira. Just…. Just so you know, I wanted you to hold on to the courage and excitement you felt from our climb today. I should have known it was hard to hold on to.”

She removed her head from leaning into my side and I could feel her turn so that she was looking in my direction. I could hear, just by her short breath, that she was hesitating in what to say next. “You… wanted to help.”

“Yes.”

“I-I wanted to help, too.”

“And you have. You’ve taken me almost to the top of this mountain. And so far, you’ve helped me feel… you… helped me enjoy the journey more. I didn’t think I had it in me to do it.”

“I want you to by happy, Depa but it is me and—and the dar--“ she stopped talking and sighed deeply. Her head turned away to look somewhere else, as if the darkness was not enough to hide the shame on her face she probably had.

Though I couldn’t see her, I looked down to where she would be. I lightly tugged on her arm, getting her attention as I said, “You’re afraid of the dark.” There was a small gasp and I felt her head turn to look up at me again. I continued. “Demira, believe me when I say it is ok to have a fear. But whatever you do don’t try and hide from it. Face it. If you must, it is ok to cry, but know in the future the more you stand tall against your fear the less you will fear it.”

She didn’t respond to right away, but this time she let go of me. Slowly, and little by little, her grip on my arm slackened until I couldn’t feel her any more. I heard her say, “I do not know… if I am ready… to face it.”

 _I have to be patient. She’s not a Padawan learner, she’s a lost child._ I reached out, trusting my hands as they hovered over her until they landed on her shoulders. I moved my right hand up to stroke the side of her cheek. Feeling a dry tear, I wiped it away with my thumb and said to her, “I will not expect you to do it alone right away, but for now you can face it with me.”

“I would…. like that.”

I smiled and then reached out a free hand to feel the found around me for a certain item. It took me a few minutes until I found my satchel lying behind me. I grabbed it and opened it so that my hand could go in and feel if anything was missing. I smiled, thankful I hadn’t lost anything. When my fingers touched the folded Jedi robe at the bottom, my smile turned into a frown. It’s not that I wanted it to be lost, but part of me wish I wasn’t reminded it was there. I slung the strap of the satchel across my chest and then looked up on instinct. Of course I couldn’t see anything still, but trying to figure out how far I dropped reminded me how this conversation had started. I reached my hand out and felt for Demira’s foot. “Is it this one that’s hurt?” I asked as I grabbed her right foot.

“Yes.” She said, sounding slightly in pain.

“Oh sorry.” I realized the harsh grip on her foot and gently raised it and put it on my lap. I felt my fingers around her ankle, moving them along her skin and pressing on the bone lightly. I felt nothing was broken or sprained, but she did hiss a couple of times. “Where does it hurt?”

“On the… bottom.”

“The sole.” I stated and stroked my fingers until I reached her heal. Her heal bone was fine, but I could feel the skin was rough. “It must be a bruise.” I stated. “It shouldn’t be too bad to walk on but let me know if it bothers you, all right?”

“We will walk? But what if there are things in the dark? There is always something.”

 _Things in the dark?_ “The darkness holds nothing Demira. It will not harm you. We will get through this together remember?”

“But how will we see?”

“We’ll just have to find a way.” I said confidently. “Besides, I saw an Imperial Shuttle fly through the storm so we must go and not sit here and wait.

“Imperial Shuttle?” she asked confused.

 _Right, she’s hardly seen a shuttle_. “A kind of ship belonging to the Empire.”

“Empire?” She asked even more astonished then before. _She’s heard of people from other galaxy’s and yet she hasn’t heard of the Empire? How long has it been since this Trader Rack has come and given her Tribe news? Five years Demira said?_ That would explain.

“The ghosts serve this um… group called the Empire. It’s really the Empire who is chasing me down. I saw the ship they were flying in—“

“More are coming.” She said frantically. “Then we must go.” I felt her next to me get up, but she stumbled and fell on my lap. I winced. Though it wasn’t the pain of her fall, but the painful sounds she made falling. “It… it hurts to walk.”

“Then I will carry you.”

“What?” she asked as she climbed off me and sat by. I began to stand up on my feet.

I was a little wobbly at first, almost tipping over since I could not see in the dark. Once I was stable, on both feet, I held out a hand to where Demira was and said. “Come on, take my hand.”

“You want to carry me?”

“Yes.”  

No sound was heard between us, until I felt a hand stroke my palm. I held on and pulled back, pulling Demira up so she could stand. I could feel her stumble but when she leaned in to me she staid still. I leaned over and told her, “Climb up.” And she did with ease. Like the trees she climbed in the forest, Demira held on to my arm and then swung herself to that her stomach rested on my back. Feeling her arms wrap around my neck, I reached my arms out behind my so I secured her by her feet and kept her up, piggy-back. “Ready?” I asked.

“Yes.” She said. “I have… never done this before.”

“Neither have I.” I told her. “Now, we must continue to talk. Our voices will echo in the cave and and the echoes will fade in a certain direction. That will be our guide through the tunnel. So to start off, I want to ask how you knew the cave above was a tunnel? You even said this one was one too.”

“Whole mountain has a tunnel system.”

I began to walk, using our conversation to find our way around. Sometimes I would feel my foot hit a rock or a large boulder, but no matter what I would just go around and continue walking forward. I began to say, “So, do your people go in these tunnels.”

“No. Chief and Shaman use it. It is the darkness that gives them peace.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“They… meditate… Shaman uses it to find signs given by All Mother. Chief uses it for guidance. To lead our people.”

“So if you don’t use it, is that why you are afraid of the dark? Because you’ve never been in here before?”

“No, it is not that. There are things in the dark.”

 _She said the same thing earlier. Things in the dark_. “Do your people say there are things in the dark?”

“No, they do not. I just…. know.” _She just knows?_ She quickly went on to say, “But maybe you are right, it is probably nothing in dark.” _Atta girl_ , _she’s getting there_.

“Ok, now ask me something.” I told her.

“Oh, well, I remember you said how your home planet is much like other planets when it comes to food. Is there more that is the same?”

The word home made me almost trip but I managed to gain balance and continue walking. “I um… I wouldn’t say I have a home planet.”

“Oh, so does that mean you travel?”

“I guess you can say that.”

“So you have been everywhere?” she asked astonished.

I smiled at her amusement. “Not everywhere, it is my first time in Wild Space, and on this planet.”

“Chief said Trader Rack say something of Wild Space. Why Wild?”

“Well, because it is unknown to us.”

“Why come here to get away from the ghosts.”

“Well, I wasn’t actually thinking of coming here. I meant to got to a planet Gamorr.”

“Oh, does it have places to hide in.”

“Not that I thought of. The reason I wanted to go to Gamorr was to look for someone.”

“For who?”

“My Pa—“ _No, no stop!!_ As if my thoughts were connected to me feet, I stopped walking.

Demira felt the shift of pace stop and she quickly asked frantically, “Depa? What is wrong?”

 _If the Imperials were back to get me and if they somehow managed to catch up to me and Demira, we can be captured. I still can’t tell her_. “Everything is fine Demira it is just best that…that some questions remain unanswered.”

“But did you not say it was ok… to ask questions?”

 I chuckled lightly at her considerate thought. “You are right about that. I guess I can explain simply that…. It is ok, but there are some questions that are… personal?”

“Personal?”

“Uncomfortable to answer.”

“Oh, I see. How do you know when it is ok to ask the questions?”

“Hmm, well, when the person is ready to tell you. Sometimes it is among friends who share a bond. When they are comfortable with each other… like… friends.”

“Oh.” I felt her head move around on my back, like she was trying to get her head to be comfortable enough to think about what I said. After a while, I no longer felt huge rocks and boulders in my way, but it was still dark and our echoes from before had faded. Thankfully, Demira finally asked, “Are—are we friends? I mean-- if you are not comfortable talking about…”

I smiled. “Oh Demira, even if I don’t tell you, I will consider you a friend.”

“Really?” she exclaimed.

“Yes. Do you want to be friends?”

“I do.” She said, sounding excited as her head shot up. Her grip around my shoulders and neck tightened in a hug for a second, and then she slackened again. There was nothing but darkness again, and Demira figured it was time to say something since to create echoes. “Ok, now ask me something.” She said excited.

“Ok, well I do have a nagging question, but you don’t have to tell me.”

“Ok.”

“Why um… why is it that I found you far from your Tribe? Why do you no longer affiliate yourself with them?”

“I…. I ran away…” she said nervously.

“Why?” I asked, but I realized too late I had said it too eagerly, like I was prying it out of her.

“I… I did something bad…”

“What did you do?”

“They think I did-- no I actually—I did—no…. oh I do not know…”

I could hear her struggle just trying to talk so I assured her. “Take your time.”

“It is not that… I… I do not want to talk….” I could feel her small hands in front of me move. She reached her right hand to her left so that her fingers could play around nervously with her wooden bracelets. The sound of them clattering echoed in the cave.

 _She is not ready._ “All right, I understand.”

“But I want us to be friends.”

“Remember, little one.” I said, trying to sound as calm and as sweet as I could. “We are friends, even if you do not seem comfortable to tell me.”

 “Thank you, Depa.” Her head rubbed against my back as she got comfortable to let it rest.

“Hmm.” I hummed.

Again it was quiet, and I tried to think of something else to say, but a low light ahead of me forced me to shut my mouth and freeze mid step. Demira felt the sudden halt and her head left their rest spot on my back to probably look up and see. “What is it—ugh! A light!”

Getting excited, I began to walk quickly towards the light to make more of it. As I got closer, it got brighter, showing me the walls of the tunnel ahead of us. There was an intersection and it was coming from the left turn. When we got to the intersection and I followed the light left into another tunnel, I saw the light come from the end. It glowed white and bright as I got near, until the light cleared away to give focus to what was at the end of the tunnel.


	16. The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demira and Depa find themselves in a cave with remnants of not only the Tribe Culture, but of what is beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been hectic with school and all those new rebel episodes, but i'm here with the new chapter.

As the blinding light dimmed, Demira and I found ourselves facing a large space, like a cave. The ceiling was high above us and the walls of the cave looked to have been carved in to make it round in the shape of a dome. The floor was flat to walk on, but in the middle there was a circular dent two feet deep. In the center cracks grew out from it and like a web they spread out from the dent, crossed the floor, marked the cave walls and then ended in the center of the ceiling above us. From these small cracks a pulsating aqua color light glowed through them. There wasn’t any sound inside the cave to suggest they were mechanical. _But the Force… it’s resonating from here…. It’s natural. Why was the Force just a little stronger here then everywhere else?_

“Where are we?” I asked.

“I… I do not know. But it is…. Pretty…”

“It is.” I agreed, noticing how beautiful the lights reflected off the walls all around us and how its color and pulse soothed the atmosphere. “What is this light?”

“I do not know this. Chief and Shaman go in the tunnels. Maybe they come here. They may know.”

Now that we could see, I was able to take in the details of the rock surface. They were smoothed out and damp, probably because it hadn’t seen actual sunlight to dry up and make the edges sharp. But it wasn’t too damp enough for the red paintings on the walls to get ruined.

“Cave painting.” I stated, confused on how they got here.

“Yes, and they are much like the drawings the Elders do.”

“The Elders of your Tribe?”

“Yes, but sometimes Shaman paints. He might have come here. He might have done this.”

“Why do they do it?”

“It is a past time, but mostly it is to express… um… what is the word….” After having trouble trying to figure it out, I felt Demira ty to climb off my back.

I let her do so but once she was standing next to me, I looked down at her and asked, “Are you all right to walk.”

“Yes. Now that I can see.”

Demira was right. It was the first time we could see each other since we fell into the dark tunnel. I looked at her, seeing her body caked with mud and more bruises. I reached out to her face to try and wipe some dirt off her cheek as I said, “We might have to find a place to clean you up.” Seeing my hands on her face, I noticed all across my arm I had a few scratches and bruises as well. I pulled back from her face to look at them closer. Demira reached out and grabbed my other hand, holding it in her grasp gently as she said, “I think you should, too.” Both of us giggled at this little exchanged, and then the beauty of the cave lights drew our attention back to where we were. We noticed now that this cave wasn’t a dead end. There were three more tunnel entrances, one on each side and another just in front of us to make four total tunnels coming to meet in the cave.

“Let’s try and see which one leads us out of here.” I suggested. As we walked around the cave to the first tunnel on our left, I felt the Force within the cave pulse with the light through the cracks in the ground. I didn’t understand how this was possible. _Random light like this doesn’t just resonate with the Force. What was this light made of? What was shining through these cracks to make it glow such an amazing aqua blue?_ Once we stood in front of the first tunnel, a cold breeze was felt coming through. I heard Demira sniff, loudly as if she was trying to breath in as much air and smell everything around her. “Wet earth. Not the way out.” She stated and then moved on down alongside the cave wall

“Hmm.” _She uses her nose, peculiar_. As we walked along the wall, Demira and I observed the paintings.

I was trying to make them out, but Demira was quicker to know what it was. “Oh, oh, this is like us.” She pointed to a red painting of a silhouette of humans bending down and picking something off the ground. “Gatherers. Pick for food.” She then took a couple steps over to the next painting which was again a silhouette of people but with spears. When I walked over, the painting depicted them hunting a heard of hooved animals with antlers. “Hunters.” She said. We both walked again to the next one, and this one was again humans with spears. Two groups of them faced each other as if in battle. “Warriors.” She explained. “And there are more. They are our places in the Tribe.” Above the paintings and making up the rest of the wall, other silhouettes of people were doing some sort of action that Demira couldn’t help but explain excitedly. “Those are teachers, oh and these are guardsmen. That one at the top is a Chief and next to him is a Shaman.” _So all these are jobs that her people take up in her Tribe._ “That last one has to be… has to be….” She faltered as a frown suddenly appeared on her face.

My face tightened in concern and I looked up at the picture that had suddenly made her feel so down. It was just a simple picture, with a silhouette of two tall figures and a small one between them. A circle was painted around them. I then turned my head back down to see how Demira was. Her shoulders were slumped and she averted her eyes from looking at the paintings anymore. Once she looked up quickly and then she turned away and said, “I… I do not know that one.” _I know she’s lying, but it’s something that makes her unhappy and she doesn’t want to talk about it._ I looked back at the drawing, trying to see if I could figure it out myself. But for some reason, with the all the knowledge I had, this one was hard to try and make of. _Was it Security? Helpfulness? What kind of position in her Tribe could this mean? I will ask her about it when the time is right._

I tried to find another painting on the wall that could get her to start talking again in all her excitement. There weren't more paintings on this side, so I looked back at the other side of the cave. There were more drawings, so in a cheery tone I bent down and asked her, “Demira, what are those ones over there?”

“Oh.” She exclaimed, perking her head up to see what I was talking about. Seeing the paintings, she left my side, darting to the other side by running and jumping over the dent in the middle. I followed just behind, stepping around the dent and then coming next to her so that we were both standing in front of the new wall together. Her eyes skimmed the walls, but nothing but confusion crossed her face. “These… they are not familiar.” I looked closely at the first drawing. Judging by the sun painted high over tall structures, I could only make them out as buildings. “I don’t think your Tribe would have structures such as buildings for house.”

“Buildings?” She said, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. “We…. Build homes…. Out of wood.”

“Hmmm. All right. So definitely not like these ones. What about this painting?” I pointed to one on the left. She traced it with her finger, making out the picture of different silhouettes. They were people of different shapes and sizes, not painted the same.

Demira said, “We do not paint our people this way. All this is… different…”

She then walked over to another drawing farther down, just next to another tunnel entrance. I went with her and stood by her as I looked into the tunnel. There was no breeze coming from the tunnel, but it was still damp. “Hmmm, not the way out.” I said out loud.

“A bad battle….” I heard Demira began to say in a hushed tone. I finally focused back to the drawing she was look at. It appeared to be a battle field, with several warriors fighting among themselves. Except this time, they appeared have more on them, like someone attempted to paint them wearing cloths and heavy garments. Some of them though were on the ground and painted with darker red splotches. “This battle is not supposed to be fought.” Demira said.

“Why?”

“Look at it. Much blood… a sign this battle is horrible.”

“Because of all the deaths.”

“Too much death… never good.” She explained, and I smiled. She’s starting to sound like Master Yoda. “Maybe it is the colored spears. They must be horrible weapons.” She pointed to one warrior silhouette that had a red painted spear in hand. I looked at all the other warriors and noticed all of them held similar weapons painted in different colors. _Those are not painted spears…. Those are lightsabers._ My breath caught in my throat as I figured out exactly what it was depicting. _Jedi fighting Sith!_

I looked at the other paintings, I finally figured out what all of them meant. “These… are…. These are paintings…. Of places in the galaxy.”

“In the galaxy?” Demira repeated in question. Then her eyes widened and she said loudly, “In the stars?”

“Yes.” _Here people must know more about the outside world then I thought_. “Those structures explain how most settlements look like with sky scrapers and tall buildings. Those people represent the many species that live among each other, and this one—“ I stopped when I was just about to explain the battle scene _. How do I explain a battle fought by Jedi when it is depicted as a blood bath? Do her people think Jedi are just like the Sith? Do they even know what Jedi and Sith are?_

“This is a battle that happened among the stars.” Demira guessed. “Was it a terrible battle? Do you know about it?”

“I…. I….” _I was there, or more specifically in something of the sort_. Count Dooku did fight with the Dark Side running through his veins, and he did represent much of the Separatist movement. There were many with the same exact lustful ambition as him who worked under his wing. _This painting could be relating to the struggle of the Jedi and Republic vs the Sith and Separatists. And I was a part of that struggle… and much like how the painting depicted…. I too felt deep within me that it was a horrible war… a poor choice…. One of the many faults of the Jedi Council…._

I remember telling Caleb this, and how he reacted to such notion. Even Styles and Grey were in agreement with the boy, asking me why I thought this way. It wasn’t clear to them right away, but it was to me.

_It wasn’t worth the loss._

“It is fine, Depa.” Demira said, pulling me out of my thoughts with an assuring tone, “Maybe you do not know. All these paintings are many and many full seasons old. Maybe long before Chief and Shaman came to be.”

“Maybe.”

Demira looked away from the drawing to one wall of the cave we hadn’t checked out yet. “Oh… my…. tsat lu…” Demira slowly began to walk away from me, going around and heading to the wall. My eyes followed her as she kept a slow steady pace, as if not to disturb the ground she walked on as she went to stand in front of a giant cave painting. Unlike the reddish brown that had been used to paint all the others, this one had more colors added like dark blues and green. There was a black figure painted simple with the body an upside down triangle and a circle for a head. All around it, different creatures, plants, and people were painted to make the shape of a circle around the figure.

Demira suddenly put both hand on her chest, crossing each other to make an X shape. Then she bowed at the picture, closing her eyes and saying, “Nga ne oe, Wotma.”

Copying how slow she went earlier, I carefully went up to her and stood by as she stood up again and put her hands down. She saw me looking at her curiously, so Demira explained to me as she pointed at the picture, “Wotma…. All Mother.”

“Oh. This is how she looks like.”

“No. We do not now what she looks like. She can be anything. She is all around us and in us.”

“Right.” _That would explain the several pictures that surrounded the figure. She can be anything, and like a circle she is all around._ “How beautiful.” I said.

Demira hummed in agreement as she reached out a hand to touch the painting. But as soon as she did, her calm demeanor changed. Soon her hand was retreating from the wall and she held them close to her chest in comfort. Her eyes darted around, the cave as if she were looking for something. One emotion was evident in her light brown eyes; fear. “Demira, what’s wrong?” I asked. I tried to see what she was looking for, but there was nothing knew to see in the cave.

Suddenly, the Force around me became, not tense, but calm. It was a familiar feeling, telling me we were safe. _Why all of a sudden did I feel so at peace where as Demira was scared about something?_ I could actually feel her fear bordering with the calm of the cave. _What did she see that I couldn’t?_

I leaned down and out my hands on her shoulders to get her to feel secure and safe under my touch. “Demira, everything is fine. You don’t have to worry.”

She did not look at me at first, but when she did I felt her relax and her shoulders slacken under my hands. As if looking at me was enough for her to feel safe, Demira let her arms fall to her side and her eyes no longer showed fear but peace. A small smile appeared on her face and she said to me, “All right.” Seeing she was telling the truth, I looked behind her to the one tunnel we hadn’t checked. I walked around her and up to the entrance of the tunnel. Unlike the other tunnels, there was the sound of wind coming from within and the walls had paintings on them.

“This must be the way out.” I said as Demira came to stand next to me and join me in looking in. Feeling the slight breeze from within, Demira closed her eyes and smiled to let the calming wind sooth her. Then I heard her sniff, and suddenly her eyes shot open. “Mash’ba gesi.” She whispered in her language.

“What did you say?”

“Cloud field…” She said, “Maybe it is not the right word. Field is on other side of mountain. We must be on other side.”

“Close to it at least.” I concluded. “But we’ll get closer once we get to the end of this tunnel.” I began to walk into the tunnel, looking at the wall paintings as I did. Demira followed behind me and did the same, but she walked slower then I did. I looked back once to see why. Her hand was stroking against the wall, passing by silhouettes of three people of different heights. They were in line from smallest to tallest and above them there were different symbols. Her hand landed on the first and smallest one and then stopped just at the middle one. I stopped walking and I asked her, “What do they mean?”

“They are… are marks.”

“Marks?”

“I do not know…. In your language it is accurate to to say marks. But they are not marks… they are….hmmmm.”

Seeing she was having trouble, I decided to make it easier. “What’s the small one?”

“Mark to be one of the Tribe.”

“Ok… and the middle one.”

“Mark to find a place in the Tribe.”

“And the tall one?”

“If one is meant to be, it is Mark of being a Chief, Shaman, or Elder.”

“Rank, marks…. This is a right of passage for the Tribe.”

“Yes, a passage.” She said excited, finally hearing the word she was looking for earlier. “We must do this to be in the Tribe.”

 _Like the Jedi Trails to become a Jedi Knight._ “Which one have you done so far?”

Her excitement faded, and with it her smile. “I, I do not….”

“Do not what?” I asked. “Are you of age yet?”

“No.” She said simply. “I have not…. Done my passage. I need to do something… for the Tribe to be one.”

“To be one of the Tribe. So you are about to get to the first one. What do you have to do?”

“I must… I do not know.” She said sadly.

 _Maybe they don’t tell her what she has to do until she becomes of age. Maybe she’s acting this way out of fear of what it is._ “Are you scared?”

“I…. I…. do not want to say….”

“It is all right to be scared. Remember Demira, little by little the more you face it the less you fear it.”

“Yes.” She agreed a bit absent minded.

“Besides, if it helps to say. You have already done something good.”

“What have I done?” She asked, amazed and confused.

“Helped me get to this point in the Journey. I would still be lost in the forest if not for you.”

“Oh.” A weak smile grew on her face, and then she looked at the tunnel ahead. It was dark, but instead of getting scared like before, she came up to stand next to me and held my hand. “Together?” She asked.

“Together.”


	17. Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With limited connection to the Force, Depa manages to interpret her dreams. But is it too late and what do the dreams warn about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are going to love the ending, prepare for a surprise!!

As the imperial shuttle cruised over the forest ground below, the night sky slowly began to disappear with the rising in the horizon. Bits of the sun’s rays reflected off the shinning metal of the shuttle exterior. Inside, two men in their grey uniforms sat in front to pilot the ship and just behind them was their Commander. His eyes were soley focused on the small screen of the control panel, waiting for something new to replace the blank grid screen.

After a few minutes of silence, he muttered, “I knew we shouldn’t have landed during that storm.”

A low grumble from behind him reminded the Commander that he and the pilots were not alone. Hearing the sound made the men in grey slightly flinch, but they dared not look back. The Commander did though, addressing the person behind him almost hidden on the shadows of the cockpit. “I am sorry, sir. It was a good idea to ground the shuttle from the storm I assure you. We have, though, lost some time to catch the fugitive Jedi.”

The person in the shadows did not reply, but simply walked out do that the light in the front of the cockpit would eliminate them. The person wore nothing but dark cloak over their body. The hood over their head made it harder to see their face, but the chin was not as hidden and showed their dark skin with most of it scarred. Their left hand was covered in a glove while their right was visible. Only it wasn’t a normal skin covered hand but a metal robotic one. As the figure stopped just next to the Commander, their head moved around to scan what was outside the window.

Just like the other had, they saw nothing but the dense forest going by. When they looked down, the grid of the screen had not changed. The Commander took this time to say, “With all due respect, sir, we… we’ve scanned this are three times now. We must move on. I’m sure we will find them back at the last place they were spotted. They couldn’t have gone far from there.”

The figure paid no heed to the Commanders words and slowly turned their head right towards the part of the forest that stuck out the most in the horizon: the mountain.

Seeing this, the Commander stopped talking and followed the figure’s line of vision. When he spotted the mountain, the Commander said, “This is the third time you’ve suggested they be there. Surely you can’t think they would climb up that mountain, and during a storm like that?”

The figure looked at the Commander and moved their head up just a bit so more of their face could be seen. Only on side was visible: a blank, pupil-less eye with a scar running down from their forehead down to their chin. Their dark skin made the faded wound stand out, and made the Commander slightly scoot back in fear. The Commander managed to keep a straight face and tell the pilots, “I’ll see to the troops down below in the hold. Take this ship to the Mountain.”

With that, the shuttle veered right, heading towards the mountain in the horizon. By then the sun rays had turned the pink red color of sunrise into a blue of the coming morning.

* * *

Separatist Droids were everywhere, surrounding me, Caleb, and the rest of the battalion. We were all in the canyons of Kardoa. My Padawan and I had our lightsaber out and ready as the men charged up their blasters at and got them at ready. It only took a second for the ‘clankers’ to begin firing their weapons at us. As soon as I blocked blaster shot, suddenly the scene in front of me changed. I was no longer in the Kardoa’s canyons but in a palace.

I the minute I recognized the building from my time on the planet Mgyeeto, I knew what would happen. And yet I was too late. I turned around only in time to see a robotic fist plant a nasty hit to my jaw bone. I went flying back a few feet until I hit ground on my back with a loud thump. At first I could only keep my eyes closed tight to try and mentally numb the pain, but when I heard a small cry I no longer wallowed in my pain. I sat up in time to see Caleb across the room get hit and then fall limp to the floor, his lightsaber and on but with no intention to use it again. He was out cold with Grievous slowly coming up to loom over him. All four lightsabers were at ready.

“NO!!” I screamed.

With a start, I sat up on the ground with my eyes darting around as I reached for my hip on instinct. When I felt no lightsaber and saw that I was sitting by the mouth of a tunnel, I relaxed. Instead of the sight of Grievous, I was met with a peaceful view of nature. Demira and I had made it to the end of the tunnel a few hours earlier but we had decided since it was still dark that we should rest. Now that the sun climbed high into the sky, I could see now where the tunnel had let out. We were definitely on the other side of the mountain for sure. I saw a whole new stretch of forest beyond the mountain and just at the base, a mile or so away, there was a canyon. I guessed much it was the canyon that looped around the mountain and started here. I couldn’t see the river below but I followed the canyon to see where it began. I could see a waterfall far to the right, and the water came down from the highest peak of the mountain, where the snow was.

The the sight of the snow capped peak made me shiver. But it was the shiver that reminded me of my nightmare. I just didn’t understand what was going on. The first night was about Caleb in trouble, and then the next was about Grievous, and now it was both Grievous and Caleb. _Why was I having these odd dreams?_

My focus was brought back to what was in front of me when I heard a hissing sound and the sound of something large coming out of the ground. I watched as hot steam escaped from an open pore in the ground, slowly evaporating and became just plain air. More steam escaped from random pores in the ground, covering the air in wet gas. The tunnel had brought us to the edge of a geyser Field. It took up most of this side of the mountain, ending just at the edge of grove of trees down below. _This was the Cloud Field Demira was talking about last night._

Remembering the young girl, I looked behind me to see Demira curled up and still sleeping. She looked so tiny, even for an eight-year-old. Though she seemed to have faired better with me then when she was alone, I could still see some bone sticking out through her skin, especially her ribs. There was less dirt and scars visible on her, but being out in the wild for long will not do her any good. Since nothing but a forest and a canyon lay ahead of us, there would be no protection from the weather and probably nothing but berries to eat. I needed to get her back to her Tribe. _But would she even go back though? After running away?_

Seeing her fragile state, it almost reminded me of Caleb, and the nightmare. I quickly shook it off, knowing fully well that I had to focus on the mission. I know she didn’t want to go back to the Tribe, but she was my guide and she had to take me down the mountain.

As soon as I had woken her up, Demira and I were on our way down. Unlike yesterday though, I was a lagging far behind as Demira took me around the maze of geysers. My mind was going back to the nightmare I had earlier, and why I was having them. Grievous was gone. I knew, remembering the few days after I woke up from being in a sixth month coma about the different Separatist leaders who were taken down. Grievous was one of them, so these couldn’t be visions that warned me of him coming in the future. And Caleb was the Caleb I knew back then, not from the bounty poster. Even more so, I didn’t think my weak connection to the Force would give me anything as strong as a vision. These nightmares were mixing up my memories. _So what was it? Was it all the berry eating finally getting to my head?_

Suddenly my right foot felt like it fell into a hole and I quickly retreated back as small geyser erupted from where my foot had been. I watched as the steam sprouted out of the ground in a quick and massive gust of air, and then slowly died down as the vapor evaporated.

Demira looked back to see me far behind her, calling back to me, “We must be careful. Clouds are very… undetectable.”

“You mean unpredictable,” I suggested as I walked around the hole and began to follow her.

“Yes. Unpredictable.” Demira said with a smile, but since her eyes were still on me, she didn’t see where her footing had gone until her left foot gave way and she slipped on a slope. She fell a couple meters until her momentum slowed. I watched as she smiled and then laid on her back. Letting gravity take her, she rolled down the slope more until it flattened out a short distance later. As she laid on her back again and looked at the sky, Demira laughed at her antics. Feeling the joy radiating off her, I too felt the need to laugh at her act of fun.

It was cut short when a geyser just by her head erupted letting up a mass of steam. The sudden burst of vapor scared Demira and she screamed, moving away and then curling herself up in ball. The way she reacted suddenly reminded me of my nightmare and I saw Caleb lying on his side on the ground as Grievous came towards him to finish the job. On instinct I screamed, “No!”

I was again, looking at Demira who was thankfully fine. But that didn’t stop me from running down the slope and coming down to see her if she was ok. When I got to her, I could see the geyser had not harmed her, but she was still shaking. When she looked up at me, she showed nothing but relief in her eyes. Still feeling panic from earlier I asked hastily, “Are you ok?”

“I am… I am fine.” She stood up on wobbly feet and assured me again more confidently. “I am… ok.”

“That’s… that’s good.” I said, trying to recover from the mix of the present and the past that I just say earlier.

Somehow being able to tell I was in distress, Demira asked, “Depa… are you feeling all right. You look like you will fall.”

“Fall? Oh, faint, yes it’s just I got scared. I thought you had gotten hurt.”

“Oh, well you do not have to worry.” She assured, taking my hand and then pulling me with her so that we could continue on our journey down through the geyser field. But as we walked, my hand shook under her touch. I was still feeling the panic from earlier and I tried to take deep breaths to keep it at bay. Though after I minute, I still managed to hear Grievous’s laugh. “Depa…” Demira asked worried. Her gaze was still on me as we walked, the sight of me being more important then the road ahead.

I assured her, “It’s nothing to worry about.” She nodded and looked forward again. The last thing I need was for her to worry over me and not focus on getting to her Tribe. A giant screech was heard all of a sudden from above. Demira and I looked up to see the giant yellow and blue winged creature fly over the geyser fields, passing by use without notice and heading for the forest down the mountain. Demira gasped, “Akurujuri.”

 _This was the Kurujiri’s cousin then_. I remembered the last time I saw him was the day Demira and I were spotted by Stormtroopers. The day where I woke up from seeing Caleb in trouble in my dreams _. Wait a minute…_ When I saw Caleb calling to me on the first night was the night I met Demira. It could have meant anything though, especially since Caleb had been calling to me since he was in danger…. And the next day Demira was in danger of being spotted by Troopers. The night I heard Grievous’s laughter, I saw the Imperial Shuttle fly by the mountains.

“Oh no.” I whispered. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked around.  _How in the Force did I not see the signs earlier?_

“Depa?” Demira asked, as she stopped walking and squeezed my hand lightly. _Late, I am always too late…. “_ Is something wrong?” She asked more concerned, seeing my face as a I stared blankly at the tree line ahead. _My nightmare today… if Demira was Caleb and the the Imperials were the Separatists…. Then that would mean---_

As soon as the creature had flown into the tree line in front of us, on our right an Imperial Shuttle flew from the cover of the trees and into view over the geyser field. Demira gave a loud cry in fear as the ship hovered over our heads. I could only stare at is as one thought came to mind: _I’m always too late._ I was going to tell Demira to run but the shuttle had quickly made a one-eighty turn to face us as it came around to block our path. Our way to the tree line at the bottom of the slope was no longer visible as Stormtroopers came piling out of the shuttle to form a line. I kept a stern expression trained on ten Stormtroopers in total as they aimed their blasters at me and Demira. Grabbing Demira by the wrist I pulled her behind me. She did not resist but she did wrap her arms around my waist for comfort.

 _Time to find a way out of is_. There wasn’t much to go on though. This time there were more troopers and Demira and I were in an open field with no cover. They weren’t alone either. The same Commander from a few days earlier descended the platform of the shuttle behind the troopers. They parted way to let the man to stand in front of their line so that he could address me properly. “So, you are the infamous Depa Billaba?” _They did figure out who I am, so no use saying my name is Marmee_. “It is amazing how you managed to survive hidden even though you were only a planet away from where you were supposedly killed.”

“Are we going to really waist time talking about how I survived? Though honestly I would love to hear you gloat about how blind the Empire is if I can’t do it myself.”

The Commander gave a huff. “Smart mouth, I see.”

Demira tugged on my shirt and whispered for only me to here, “Depa, what are they talking about?”

“Hush.” I cooed gently as I placed a hand on her head, not letting my eyes leave the Commander.

“How about your little friend? I bet she’s heard much about you too—“

“She’s heard nothing.” I cut in quickly. _They had me cornered, but they will not drag Demira into this. In fact…_ “If the Empire does have some decency as they claim to have then you will let an innocent child go.”

“Depending… is she?”

“She is.” I tried to say with much confidence. I waited to see what the Commander would say about this. Would he really let Demira go? The man’s grey blue eyes watched Demira as she scooted more behind me, here eyes sometimes darting out of cover and meeting the Commander’s. Seeing that she didn’t pose a threat like I did, the man just waved a hand towards me as if he were motioning me to move along. I bent down on my knees to look Demira at eye level. I shook her lightly by the shoulders so that all her attention was on me and not on the intimidating Stormtroopers waiting by for orders. When we were eye to eye, I said to Demira, “Ok listen to me. Run as far as you can from here.”

Here eyes went as wide as saucers. “What? What about you?”

“I’ll be right behind you. Trust me, just run.” Demira was hesitant. She looked like she didn’t want to leave me behind because her worry grew visible on her face as she looked at me. But whenever her head darted back to see the Imperials, fear became a lot stronger then worry. When she looked at me and made no move to run, I said more sternly, “Run.” Demira took a couple steps back and then turned around to make a break for the tree line on our right. It took every bit of effort for me to pull my mind away from a flashback threatening to take my visions. I could almost see Caleb, and not Demira, running for dear life up the side of a hill and to the cover of trees ahead. I frowned, thinking how I told Caleb to run before we shot down.

It’s like the Force was trying to repeat my history. It must have been why I had been having these nightmares bout my past. I probably wasn’t strong enough with the Force to have a vision of the future, but it did warn me with events of my past. I wish I could have seen this sooner, but again I was not in tune to the Force as I had been before. _I can do nothing about it._

Once Demira had ran a couple ways away and disappeared among the grove of trees, the Commander said, “You do know you won’t be ‘right behind her’ as you said, right?” He said it in such a mocking tone, I could almost feel his smirk without having to look at him. I stood up slowly from the ground and faced him. Not wanting to see his know-it-all look, my eyes trailed to see the line of Stormtroopers still holding up their blasters to aim at me. There was only ten, I could fight my way out. Just because I can’t connect well with the Force doesn’t mean I still can’t fight. From within my satchel, I pulled out my lightsaber and activated it. I answered the Commander’s question, “That all depends on how this fight ends.” Good thing I told Demira to go, this was the last thing I wanted her to see. A _fter seeing those cave paintings I don’t know how she would react to a real life ‘glowing spear’._

The Commander went rigid and his trooper’s aimed their weapon’s higher in reaction, but they made no move. The sound of footsteps was heard coming down the still open ramp of the Imperial Shuttle. The Commander’s horrified look was soon replaced by his usual smug one as he looked back between the cloaked figure coming down the steps and me. “We knew you wouldn’t come with us willingly, so we brought some insurance that you would at least come by force.”

I hardly listened to the Commander as his troops parted way again to let the cloaked person come by and stand in front. I watched then warily as they did nothing. It was hard to tell what they would do since their hood was up and casted shadow to covered their face. Or most of it. Their mouth and chin could be seen with some faded scarring visible with their dark skin. At first, there was nothing familiar about this person at all, until they pulled down their hood.

My whole world almost spun as I tried to say through my shock, “M-Master?”


	18. All Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa has to face her former master, but will she able to do so and protect Demira?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got to stop forgetting I have an AO3 account

As if the wind had been knocked out of me by some invisible force, I almost fell as I tried to regain my breath. But the shock at what I saw made it hard for me to recover. _This can’t be, he can’t be…._

Mace Windu stood in front of the line of Stormtroopers, his expression emotionless as he looked at me. At first I couldn’t believe the dark skinned man was my former Master. Many have said Master Windu was among the first to die in the Jedi Purge. Besides, this man had burned skin all over the right side of his face, leaving one eye pupil-less and white. He even had a robotic right arm that he left hanging still by his side. But as I continued to look at the familiar face of the man who trained me all those years ago, I couldn’t doubt it any longer. “Master, you’re alive.” I gasped.

The way he looked at me, though, held nothing. No emotion or reaction. It’s like he didn’t recognize me. _Maybe it really wasn’t him._ I tried to use the Force to try and find a connection between us. Even when a Padawan became a Jedi knight, their connection to their former master would still linger. It wouldn’t be as strong as before but there would still be some connection. Now though, there was nothing. His mind was clouded somewhat, but I was still able to sense one thing: his Force Signature. _Mace is still in that half disfigured body somewhere, it’s still him._

“It’s your call, Sir.” The Commander said to Mace. “My men are ready with—“ Mace Windu pulled out something from within the sleeve of his cloak and activated it, interrupting the Commander mid-sentence. Seeing the purple lightsaber in hand made the Commander slightly jump back but keep his composure as he said, “Or-or you can do so yourself.”

When I saw the lightsaber though, I figured why he was here. _The Empire had made him look this way, feel this way through the Force_. _They must have tortured… maybe brainwashed. The only thing left is the skill to fight. They kept him as a weapon, probably to do just as much as anyone who worked under the Empire. And probably to do more. To hurt. To kill_. I held up my lightsaber in a defensive position in front of me, but deep down I wasn’t as ready to fight. I just couldn’t fight Mace, he was my master, my ally, my friend. He must have been brainwashed to fight people like me. _What had the Empire done to him?_

As Mace Windu began to walk up to me with lightsaber held low, I backed away from him with my weapon held up. “Master Windu, please. Don’t do this. I know the Empire must have done horrible things to you, but you can’t let them win. They’re using you, Master, you have to be strong and fight back against their control.”

Mace said nothing but continued walking towards me. I was going to take another step back when small geyser burst steam into the air just behind me. I ended up taking a step forward towards Mace, which was a big mistake. Since I had gotten closer to him, Mace swung his lightsaber low to aim for my left side. I brought my lightsaber down vertically to block the attack and then up horizontally as he brought his lightsaber up to aim for my head. We staid there pushing against each other’s lightsabers, but I didn’t want this to last. _This was all wrong. I can’t fight him. He’s my master._ “Master, please, I don’t want to fight you.”

Mace didn’t seem to hear and he brought up a knee to kick me right in the stomach. I grunted feeling the faded scar on my abdomen beginning to sting with pain. Though it hurt, I dared not let myself keel over. Instead, I stepped to the side and pulled my lightsaber away from his so that were were a small distance apart. Mace advanced towards me, swinging his lightsaber up and down and side to side in hopes of trying to get a hit on me at least once. No matter how many times he did this I continued to spring back a couple steps away so that he missed. I would only ever use my lightsaber to block his attack that got to close for comfort. _His fighting style is more erratic._

Finally seeing he was getting no where close to hurting me, Mace jumped up and attempted to bring his lightsaber down to pierce my head. _And more destructive_. I stepped the side and even spun around so that I was facing Mace from his left. I watched as his Lightsaber struck the ground where I had been before. To both our surprise, the lightsaber struck a geyser and let out steam into the man’s face. Mace gave a cry of surprise, waving his hand around and stepping back as the steam blinded his vision. His eyes closed as he tried to keep himself balanced on his feet. My eyes darted from the active geyser and then landed on a crack on the ground near Mace’s left foot. Seeing the crack let out small spurts of gas, I got an idea.

 _I won’t fight him, but staying here and trying to talk sense to him isn’t working either. I need to run._ Seeing Mace still had his eyes closed, I quickly jumped to my feet and held my lightsaber with both hands. When I was near the crack in the ground I aimed my weapon down and pierced it through the dirt. I pulled back my lightsaber and let the burst of steam go right towards Mace. This time, Mace was forced back, tripping on his feet and falling on his back.

As soon as this happened, heard a bunch of nervous shuffling of armor next to me and I looked to see the soldiers doing nothing but just standing there. _They probably weren’t expecting someone as skilled as Mace to be beat so easily._ The Commander gawked at me for a few moments, and then shook his head and focused on his troops. “Don’t just stand there, fire!!” He moved out of the way as the Stormtroopers aimed their blasters at me.

On instinct, I spun my lightsaber between my fingers so that the blaster fire from the Stormtroopers weapon’s ricocheted of mine. I felt the sudden jolts of energy bounce of my saber and then watched as they went back to hit a random Stormtrooper. About three of them went down the fist few seconds, until the commander finally yelled, “Stop, you fools! She’s using your blaster fire against you.” _Oh, now he figures it out_. All the Stormtroopers ceased fire and looked at one another. With their helmets on, I could only bet there was a look of surprise on all their faces. _I’m starting to really wonder who trains these idiots. Probably the Commander, he seems the one most likely to be. Followers are much like their superiors._ I stopped spinning my lightsaber and held it tightly in my right hand. As I looked around for a way to get to the forest just behind the Imperial Shuttle, I heard shuffling behind me. Knowing Mace was getting up from the sudden geyser attack earlier, I made my move.

I de-activated my lightsaber and ran to the right of the shuttle where the Commander stood by his troops. He stood their frozen, as if he were waiting for me to attack him. All I did though was shove him to the side so that he ended up getting pushed into two Stormtroopers. As they fell, I made my way down the slope, avoiding different geysers that went off in the middle of the path I took. As I dodged around them, I heard from behind me, “Shoot her down!”

Activating my lightsaber again I held it behind me as I continued to run. Every once in a while I would look back to deflect a blaster shot as I went down the hill. Once I cleared the geyser field, I jumped over a bush and into the shadows of the forest. I weaved around trees and other foliage as I continued down the mountain with lightsaber in hand. Though I had run the farthest I could away from them, the Imperials still managed to follow me down. I looked behind me, seeing about three of them chasing me down with blasters firing non-stop. Mace was with them, taking the lead with his lightsaber out and ready. Seeing it was only him and a few troopers, I looked around for the others. _Were the rest of them left behind with the Commander?_ That’s when the Force suddenly called for me. _Go to my right?_

A blaster shot flew past my shoulder but ended up hitting a tree in front of me. _Well I guess right is the better option._ I dodged right to head in the deeper part of the forest, but I didn’t see the fixed rock in the ground until I ended up tripping over it. I lost my footing and ended up face first into the dirt, losing my hold on my lightsaber. Since the forest hill was still steep, I ended up rolling down the hill and farther away from where the Force had told me to go. I saw the world spinning in front of me as tree after tree rushed by my view in different angles. I grunted and hissed with every scrape I took or with every rock I hit on the way down.

When I finally got the chance I reached out and grabbed a fist full of ground so that my nails dug into the dirt and I stopped tumbling down. Getting up on my hands and knees, I looked up and saw the Stormtroopers getting close. They were coming down the slope still firing their blasters, and I had to duck down sometimes to avoid a shot. My eye caught something small and silver coming down the slope, too. Seeing it was my lightsaber tumbling down in front of them, I reached out to use the Force and call it to me. But it never did. All the Force told me to do was go right. _Now is not the time to tell me what to do!_

Thinking quickly, I waited as my lightsaber came down to me while I ducked from different blaster shots. Finally, when my lightsaber was within reach, I grabbed it and activated it. I had just enough time to bring my lightsaber up and swipe it in front of me as the barrel of a blaster came inches from my face. Cutting it in half, I smiled and looked at the Stormtrooper who stopped dead in front of me out of surprise. Since he was horror stricken, I managed to grab him by the wrist and then pull him to me so that with my other hand I could put it into a fist and punch him in the face. Though he was protected by a helmet, he still managed to get disoriented. I used that by grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him into another Stormtrooper coming down the hill. They both collided and then lost their footing and fell down the hill. They instantly were knocked out when they hit a tree.

 Looking back up, I saw Mace jump towards me with lightsaber out slice me in half. I hit the ground, letting him fly over me without being able do much but swipe at empty air. As he landed behind me, the third Stormtrooper came down the hill and then stopped to aim their blaster at me. He fired, and all I did was hold my lightsaber out to block the attack. The shot bounced off and hit him in the chest. He screamed and fell, putting a hand over the burning hole on his chest plate.

I felt the Force again calling to me to go to the right along the slope, but I was more focused on what was coming up behind me. I turned around and held my lightsaber vertically to block and attack from Mace’s saber. He then twisted his wrist around to maneuver his lightsaber to hit me on the other side, but I blocked it again. He pulled away and then spun around to swing his weapon low at my waist but I jumped up and over his saber. When I landed, I held up my saber to once again block another of Mace’s attack. We staid there, pushing against each other’s lightsabers and letting a few sparks fly from the contact. I looked at Mace in the eye again since I first saw him come down that ramp. Again, though I had seen those eyes several times before at my time in the temple, this was not the same eyes of my Master. _But he had to be in there somewhere. The Force around him is just clouded is all. I need to get through to him._

Now that we were in a quieter environment without other Imperial’s around, I tried one last time to talk to him. “Master please…. It’s me. Your Padawan. Depa Billaba. It’s me Depa!”

He gave low growl and backed away. Only to deactivate his lightsaber so that he could swing his foot to kick me on the side. I fell to the ground, almost letting myself be exposed long enough for Mace to finish me. Thankfully, I thought quickly, stuffing my lightsaber back into my satchel and tackling Mace by the legs. Loosing balance, Mace fell back and together we rolled down the hill in a mess of flying dirt and grass. Finally, when we came to a stop, I felt the ground beneath me become flat and rocky. Sitting up on my hands, I got a look around and found the slope of the mountain covered in nothing but forest on my left. And to my right was a canyon. This was the canyon at the bottom of the mountain that Demira and I saw from the top earlier. I looked back between the canyon and the forest that made up the other side, and then up to the smallest mountain peak we had climbed. _Amazing the amount of distance you can cover during a fight._

Hearing a grunt just a few feet in front of me, Mace was getting up from the ground. He was looking around on the flat ledge of rock, probably for his lightsaber. Before I could reach back into my satchel and grab my lightsaber to prepare for the next attack, I heard a scream from behind me. _Demira!_ I looked back but didn’t see her. I could only guess she was farther down the flat stretch of rock by the canyon. The trees covered my view where the canyon curved inward towards the mountain. _Demira must be on the other side_. I heard a yell and looked up in time to see Mace come at me with his lightsaber out. I rolled to the side and then stood up on my feet to face him. As he swung his lightsaber towards me, I weaved my body around to avoid getting hit. I stepped farther and farther back until I was close to the tree line of the slope of forest. When I felt the trunk of a tree on my back, I moved to the right and let Mace’s lightsaber stick into the trunk. He growled seeing he had missed and looked at me with a scowl. I faced him again, this time with hands up in defense.

He pulled his lightsaber out, but not without slicing away half the trunk to the side. The sound of the wood groaning was heard, but Mace didn’t seem to care. He was more focused on me, his intention to end me as visible as the look of scorn he gave me. It hurt to see him look at me this way. _Why him? And why me? Why is it that they sent him to hunt me down?_

Before he could make a move on me, Mace looked up behind me at something I didn’t see. I suddenly felt the Force telling to do the same. _Could he sense what I sensed?_ I turned my head around and saw two Stormtroopers, each holding Demira by the arm between them. “Oh no.” I gasped. _How did they find her? No, no Demira wasn’t supposed to be captured. Of course the Empire wouldn’t keep to their promise. I was a fool I should have seen this coming._

They pulled her with them as she struggled to get free. She tried to dig her heals into the ground, hoping it would be enough to stop her from going any farther with the Troopers. As they got closer, Demira screamed in fear, “Nyeoho tisraw!” She yelled. _She yelled the same thing when the Stormtroopers found us days ago._

The Stormtroopers halted just a few feet behind me, holding Demira tightly as one said, “We found the girl as instructed.” _Instructed?_ I looked back at Mace who held his lightsaber by his side with no intent on using it. Again, his emotions didn’t betray him, but his one good eye that looked at me said it all. _If I didn’t surrender willingly, Mace was probably going to hurt Demira, or worse_. _But the real Mace wouldn’t do that_ —The Force got stronger in Demira’s direction, distracting me from my thoughts. I looked back at the girl who was no longer trying to wriggle free and instead was staring wide eyed at the purple lightsaber. She whispered something in her language, and then she became horror-stricken and tried to struggle free again, “No, no!”

 _She knows what it is…. from the cave paintings. I can’t think about trying to bring back the old Mace now. Demira’s life was at stake_. I held my hands up in surrender, looking back at Mace with a look of despair. Seeing this, Mace deactivated his lightsaber and secured it on his belt. Then he came up to me, but instead of attacking he used on hand grab my right arm and the other to grip on to my hair loops. I winced as he kept me in place and then with his head, motioned the Stormtroopers to the top of the forest hill. One Stormtrooper said, “Yes, sir. We’ll take her to the ship.” They began to pull Demira with them to the line of trees.

“Depa!” Demira cried after me.

Since I was rooted in place by Mace’s hold, all I could do was say to him behind me, “Please, if you have any sense of honor left you would let her go. She’s innocent.”

He said nothing at first as I watched Demira get hopelessly taken towards the forest, in the direction of the shuttle. Then I heard him say behind me in such an unfamiliar low tone, “No more mistakes with you.” I don’t know what happened next, because all I could remember was going stiff in shock to the sound of his voice. He barely sounded like himself, his voice cracking like they placed some vocal machine in his throat and the recording of his voice malfunctioned. _Why had the Empire done this to him? Could they just leave him in peace? He’s already broken enough. As for the way he was now, it was him who had tried to kill me earlier. It was him who was sending a child to probably be locked away for nothing, taken from her home. No, not for nothing… because of me_. Everything felt like it was falling apart for me.

That’s when I felt it. The Force, physically compressing around me. Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I managed to see in time the leaves of some trees fall as their trunks suddenly groaned under the pressure of the Force. _No, no not now. Don’t let the Force mess up now._ I closed my eyes and tried to control it, but the panic I was feeling from hearing Mace’s voice and seeing Demira get taken was not helping me relax. The Stormtroopers had not gone far, stopping just by the first set of trees to see why the leaves were suddenly falling. A loud snap was heard and that’s when I opened my eyes to see the spot of the tree Mace stabbed his lightsaber through brefore. With the pressure of the Force, the trunk weakened, giving away so that the tree fell in the direction of the Stormtroopers. Fearing for their lives, they yelled and jumped away. Demira did the same but jumped on the opposite side of the tree as it collapsed with a loud crash. She sat up on her knees, stared at the tree wide eyed, and then looked around in horror as if to find the source.

I felt Mace’s hold on me slacken, probably in shock at my uncontrollable use of the Force _. He knows it was me, but anyone would still be shocked at such a sudden amount of power display._ Seeing Demira getting up on her feet and the Stormtroopers on the other side doing the same, I say the chance of escape. I threw my head back to hit Mace in the face, forcing him to let go of his hold on me so he could put hand over his nose. I held my head where it hurt from impact, but I didn’t let that stop me. I let a foot fly behind me and kicked Mace in the ribs. He went down quickly and I didn’t stay to watch happened after. I ran to Demira and called out to her. She looked at me shocked at seeing what I had done to Mace and then back at the Stormtroopers. They were scrambling to pick up their blaster’s that had fallen from their grip when the tree fell.

I yelled to Demira again and this time she didn’t hesitate. She ran to me and once we were together with locked hands we ran down along the canyon. We headed for the part where the wall curved inward, the flat outcrop hiding behind some trees. All we had to do was make it there and disappear from their sights. But sound of blaster fire immediately made me change my mind. I pulled Demira out of the way of getting hit, to the left where the outcrop dropped off into the canyon below. I pulled Demira close to me as she and I jumped off the edge and began to plummet down to the bottom. As we went head first down to the river below, Demira screamed so loud I had to pull close to me in a hug to reassure her. As we got near, the water, I yelled, “Brace yourself.”

But that’s not what I should have been worried about. It was how cold the water was, and how chaotic the current was the minute we hit the surface of the river.


	19. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Demira and Depa survive the river? And If they do, what is Depa Billaba's next move?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, I'm no longer forgetting to post on AO3. I'll post three chapters to compensate for my forgetfulness as well as stress relief from that Rebels S2 Finale

The second Demira and I hit the water, the ice cold feeling like needles in my skin made my body tense up and make me loose all sense of feeling. It took me many moments to realize I was still under water, loosing air, and no longer had a hold on Demira. _Get moving!!!_

My mind came into focus, enough to push my body to swim up to the surface. I broke through, coughing for air as the churning water drag me down river away from the waterfall. I had to keep wiping water from my eyes as the water splashed around me in waves. Finally getting my bearings, I made sure to keep my head above the surface as I looked around. Not seeing Demira in the thrashing current with me, I called out to her, “Demira!! Demira!!” _Oh, I hope she wasn’t taken under._

There wasn’t a response near me, but farther downriver. “Depa!!” Demira screamed over the roar of the current. I couldn’t see her with how high the waves were and how fast the river was taking me down, but I could still pinpoint the sound of her voice downriver. I began to swim as fast as I could, using the current to help me catch up to her. I called her name again, and this time I saw her arm waving in the air just a couple of strokes away. Picking up speed I managed to see her head bobbing over the water surface not a moment later. She was struggling to keep herself up over the surface of the water, but the waves would threaten to take her under. “Help me!!” She cried out, waving her hands up over the water frantically.

Once I was close enough to her, I reached a hand out towards her. She took it without another thought and I pulled her to my side. “Climb on!” I told her. She moved around me until she was behind my back and she had her arms around my neck. For some reason the smell of something like copper became strong, but I quickly forgot about it as a wave almost came over me and Demira and dragged us under.

“We will drown!!” She yelled as the current continued to take us down and the waves crashed around us.

“We can get out of this,” I assured her as I looked at the passing canyon walls. There was no stretch of land or shore in sight. The river was surrounded by sheer steep drops of rock on either side. There is no way out. I kept myself from panicking and tried to swim against the current to slow our decent down river. _There had to be some sort of way out._ I saw some bit of rock sticking out from the walls of the canyon. I swam towards it so that I could reach out and use the rocks to grab hold. I had keep a firm grip though because the river’s current was almost strong enough to pull me away.

I heard Demira ask me, “We are not getting out… are we?” She sounded scared, and along with it she also began to shiver. My body was freezing too but I knew Demira was more at risk with her small frame.

 _I need to get her out of here_. “We will….” I said. I used the rock hold and pulled myself a bit higher over the water surface to get a better view of the river. My eyes landed even farther down then where the river so far had taken us. There was a small beach on the other side, several rocks and boulders pocking out of the water by the shore. “You see those rocks?” I asked Demira, pointing a finger in that direction.

“Yes!” she said, getting excited at seeing a way out. Then I felt her tense up as she said worried, “But… it is on other side.”

“I know.” I said and then let go of my hold on the rock wall.

“Depa!!” Demira screamed, her hold around my neck getting tighter.

“Just hang on!!” I yelled. I used my hands to swim up and keep my head and Demira’s over the river’s surface as we I let the current take us down. I then swam as fast as I could across the river as we began to get closer to the beach. Seeing that were getting closer, I reached a hand out to grab the nearest boulder poking out of the water by the shore. My fingers clang on to the top, but it was wet and slippery, almost impossible to keep a hold. I gritted my teeth as my hands struggled to keep a firm grip, but I had to keep putting a hand back on the rock whenever it slipped off. Demira climbed off my back all of a sudden and jumped onto the top of the rock. She jumped into the water on the other side, but she only went shoulder deep. _It’s shallower just on the other side_. Demira grabbed my hand and tried to pull me through the current and around the boulder. I did my best get around but the current was too strong.

I heard Demira hiss in pain and I looked up at her. I didn’t what was wrong, but as she continued to pull me into the shallow end her face scrunched up in pain. As her feet planted into the boulder and she pulled back more in effort, her arms became visible over the water’s surface. On her right arm, there was a dark red mark of open flesh bleeding out. _She had gotten hurt, how?_ Finally, with both her and my effort combined, Demira pulled me to the other side of the rock and into the shallow area. When my feet touched ground, I grabbed Demira around from under her arms and pulled her with me up the shallow pool until we got to the shore.

The tiredness from all the running and the fighting from earlier finally got to me and I dropped to my knees on the sand, letting go of Demira so she could kneel beside me. I had to put my hands on the ground to keep from falling over all the way. My head hung low as I took deep breath to regain some strength. Finally, I sat up and looked at Demira. The girl had a hand placed on her arm where the scar was. She put as much pressure on her arm to stop the bleeding but her small hand wasn’t enough to cover the whole scar going up her arm. I could even see that it wasn’t just bleeding but there were signs of a burn. _A blaster shot!_

“Demira, let me see your wound.” I heled my hand out for her, and she placed her arm on it. I ran a finger over the scar and she winced. “Sorry.”

“It is not your fault.” She said.

I know what she meant, but I couldn’t help but think about it the other way. “It is my fault. Those Imperials wouldn’t have come after you if I had just gone with them like they asked me to. I couldn’t help but not go down without a fight though.”

“You had to fight. You had to find a way to come and follow me.”

I smiled. _She really believed I would have followed after her_. “Of course. But still your wound.”

“It is not bad.” Trying to keep a smile as she continued to put pressure on her wound.

“It’s worse then hurting your foot earlier yesterday, though. And I don’t know if I packed medical supplies.” I reached into my satchel but my eyes widened when the first thing that I couldn’t find but should have was my Jedi Robe. I looked towards the river, trying to see if there was any sign of the brown cloth floating in the river. _Being how it was the biggest thing in the bag of course it easily fell out. Funny how much I dreaded wearing it now it’s gone_. But there was a part of me that was sort of disappointed. _Well sure, it was my Robe…. Was my Jedi Robe._ I checked my bag, seeing that everything including food had been washed away. The only thing left was my lightsaber. My face twisted in a scowl _. I shouldn’t be angry, at least it’s my lightsaber. What if I run into Mace and the Imperials again? I’m going to need it_. I looked up across the river to the top of the canyon. From where we were, I couldn’t see any sign of my pursuers by the edge. Then again, Demira and I had been washed up far down river away from where we had jumped.

Seeing my face and where I was looking, Demira asked, “Do-do you see them? The ghost and their… fire… sticks.”

“The Imperial soldiers with blasters? No.”

“What about the dark man… with the glowing spear?” She asked more frightened. Hearing her speak made me look back down at her. She had pulled her knees up to her chest but kept her good hand wrapped tight around her wound. The look on Demira’s face though, I hated to see it. _I did my best to protect her and keep her from seeing something that her and her Tribe feared. But it wasn’t enough._ She had seen what we were up against, and now she was afraid and looking around to see if she could spot them. I assured her, “I don’t see him either.” I reached my hand out and put on top of hers holding her hurt arm.

“He was different. He was… scary.” She then said sounding shameful, “I was scared again.”

“Don’t worry, you have a right to be.”

She nodded in understanding, and then she said, “And then I think I…. I…”

“You what?”

“The tree fell.” She said, looking at me. My eyes widened. _Did she suspect that I’d done it?_ Her eyes focused on mine as if she was trying to see what I was thinking.

I ask nervously, “And?”

Suddenly she sighed with relief and she shook her head. “Not important. It was lucky.”

 _That was… strange_. I went along with it. “Yes, it was.” I looked around to check my surroundings, still not spotting the Imperials. “They’ll start searching for us down river. If we get back on our path to your Tribe, we will be able to leave the Imperials far behind before they realize we’ve gone up river.”

“A-all right.” She said, sounding a bit more confident then she had before. I helped her stand up and then together we looked at the sky. The sun was no longer visible since we were both deep below the canyon, but the sky was still bright and blue. Hints of red and purple hues told us it was evening. “We must get to my Tribe before sun is down.”

“Yes. We don’t want the night to catch us in wet cloths.” I said, trying sound a little funny to pick up the mood. We looked at the slope of rock that made up part of the canyon wall in front of us. It was angled low enough for us to climb, with slabs of rock pocking around that we could use to climb. As Demira and I began our trek up the slope, Demira would slip every once in a while, especially since she kept her hurt arm crossed by her side. In the end, I gladly helped her up the slope and together we climbed to the top of the canyon. Once we were back on the flat plateau, we looked on over to the other side of the canyon where the Imperials should have been. Though there was no sign of them, I ushered Demira from the back with my hand and said, “Let’s go into the forest. They won’t be able to see us in there from the other side.” I began to walk towards the dense foliage in front of us.

“But my Tribe is up river.” Demira said, using her head to motion down the flat and bare stretch of rock following the river to the waterfall faraway.

I stopped and looked at what she was talking about. Then I said to her, “Then we’ll go up river, but we stay within the forest.

“Not very deep.” She warned. “There are others.”

“Other what?”

“People.”

“You mean other Tribes?”

“They are not Tribes. There is a word. They travel in groups.”

“Oh, like Nomads.”

“Yes. Nomads can be mean.”

“Why?”

Demira shrugged her shoulders, “Elders say they are harsh. Do not care for weak.”

“The Nomads don’t sound so different from Imperials.” I began to say, “But the Nomads may be more reasonable if we ever do meet up with them.”

“Still, we must be wary.”

As we began to go into the forest, I was left wondering about the Nomads. Sometime during our walk in the forest and our course up river, I saw Demira’s hand tremble out of holding her wound for so long. I reached out and helped her put pressure on the wound with my hands. Together we walked close like this as I assured her, “Don’t worry, Demira. Once we get to your Tribe, they will fix you up.”

“Yes.” She said, sounding unsure. I looked at her curiously, wondering why she didn’t seem relieved by this. When she saw me looking at her, Demira sighed and then said, “Depa, I--I wanted to take you to my Tribe. To help you.”

“Yes.”

“But I do not want to go back.”

I knew this would come up. I said to her, “Demira, I don’t know what the Tribe has done to you or what you did to the Tribe, but I understand whatever happened it forced you to make a decision that risked your safety. I’m not saying it was rash…. Well sort of still. Yet it was also bold for you to go off on your own. But now with Imperials here trying to hunt me down, and the fact that they know you’re with me, is putting you in danger. The safest place you’ll be is with your Tribe. Besides, you need to get that wound looked at before it becomes infected.” She nodded, still looking a bit skeptic about it. “I will be there Demira. Don’t worry.”

“I-I know… but I am… still afraid. What if you….” She faltered.

“Demira—“ Rustling sounds up ahead cut me off and brought mine and Demira’s attention to the trees. The leaves ahead were falling telling us something from the trees was moving towards us and getting closer with each moment passing. Also whatever it was made sounds like howling, and with the many voices it was coming in large numbers. “What is that?”

“Nyani?” Demira said, sounding confused.

“What?”

“I think they are Nyani.” She told me.

“What does that mean?”

All of sudden, bursting out of a set of trees in front of us were a bunch of animals. Up close they were almost as big as Demira. Their yellow eyes were big and their noses hung long down to their chin. Their mouths were open in an O-shape so that anyone nearby could hear their howling. They were covered in dark red fur with long arms the catch the branches they swung on. They had short legs but feet, their toes long enough to grab on to branches as well. their long thin tails swayed behind them to keep balance. They swung from the branches, going from one tree to the next. Some of them passed us by and some jumped over head and got the tree behind us. I couldn’t count so fast but there were at least two dozen of them. “Nyani.”

“Oh.” As soon as they all passed us by, I turned my attention from the creatures back to the part of the forest up river. _That’s where they had come from, but why did they leave?_ “Do they usually go around howling like this?”

“They do move around, but they do not yell all the time. I do not see them scared all the time.”

“Scared?”

“Yes they were scared.”

That’s when I felt the ground below me tremble. I looked back to the forest up river but I didn’t spot anything right away. It didn’t matter though, because according to the Nyani, something was coming and the ground was shaking because of it. “We need to find a place to hide.” I said, grabbing Demira gently by her good arm and pulling her with me in the opposite direction. “Something’s coming, and it scared the Nyani.”

Demira though, she said, “But the Tribe is not that way.”

“It won’t matter if whatever is coming gets us.”

She opened her mouth to say something but then she looked down at her feet. Her head then shot up and she looked in the direction of the forest up river. “Hamaku.” She whispered.

“What?”

“Nomads… I think.”

“Or Imperials. Let’s go.” We took only a few steps but the ground below us now shook harder and we looked back. This time we saw large shadows coming our way. “And we go now!!”


	20. Beyond the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa and Demira run into trouble, but when it turns out not as bad as it seems, Depa is taken to a place hidden in nature.

Demira and I did not hesitate and we ran through the forest, in the opposite direction then we intended to go before. _Better that then getting killed, probably._ We did are best to not crash into trees or trip over rock but it was hard with the sun now setting and the shadows making I hard to tell what was in front of us. I noticed at some point in our run, Demira was running out of breath and she was beginning to fall short behind me. She was even starting to bleed harder from her wound. _She can’t keep running like this._ _She’s already tiring out with blood loss_. I force Demira to stop by putting my hand in front of her and coming to a stop. I looked back and immediately put one hand in my satchel, getting ready to bring out my lightsaber in case our pursuers were Mace and the Imperials. But I froze, getting a more distinct look of the figures as they got closer. I could see now they were riding on some sort of animal. As they got closer I could hear them yell war cries. _These aren’t Imperials… so they must be Nomads._ I put my hand back on Demira and pulled her close behind me as soon as the first of the pursuers came into view and surrounded us.

It was just a regular man. In fact, all the pursuers were. They had like Demira light skin, but their hair was darker and all their eyes were blue. Some wore nothing but a loin cloth and others wore more such as armor made out of wood on their chest or on their arms. All of them had two green lines painted on the right side of their cheek going from the tear duct of their eyes and down to their chin. Their hair was shaved on the side leaving hair growing in the middle from the forehead to the back and ending in a long rat tail. As they surrounded us, I got a good long look of what they were riding. They were hooved animals with then black fur and long snouts. Their blue and clouded eyes were on the side of their face and looking right at us. Their nostrils flared as they took deep breaths after their long run. The men held on to them by their long dark blue manes growing along their neck. The same color was the creature’s tail that draped long behind them.

About five men on the creatures surrounded us, all holding spear towards me as the circled around. Demira looked at them with fear at first, and then suddenly she raised an eyebrow and concentrated on one man. He had wooden armor on his arms and his chest covered in dry mud. Demira gasped and began to say something, “They are not Nomads, they are—“

Without my notice one man, legs wrapped around with large leaves, jumped off his creature and tackled me to the ground. I cried out and fell on my back, Demira being pushed back as well and rolling on the ground just a few feet away from me. I called out, “Demira.” But I could not move with the man on top of me and pinning my arms to the ground just by my head. Soon, the other men followed along, jumping off the creatures and come down to help their comrade to pull me to my knees. I was forced off the ground and then placed with my knee on the ground and my body leaning over. Two men held my arms back as a third stood behind putting pressure on the back of my head with a firm grip.

Demira stood up and ran to me yelling at the men, “Luno!! Luno po!!”

Another man, with rocks tied with a sling around his waist, grabbed her by her hurt arm. She cried out in pain. Hearing her made me furious and yell out, “Don’t hurt her!!”

All the men gasped and looked at me in shock. _What did I say?_ Demira banged her hand on the man’s arm and hissed, “Luno oe! Oe tisraw!”

The man finally let go and then looked at Demira carefully. His eyes widened in recognition and he said almost confused, “Demira?” _They know her_. _This must be her Tribe._

The fifth and final man walked into my view, a man with muscular build and his wooden armor in the shape of scales along his back and arms. He said, “Nga za’u ne’im?” Then he motioned to me, “Si hu mgeni? _What’s he talking about?_

Demira spoke him, giving him a long answer. _I’m guessing he asked for an explanation of who I was because she took long to explain something._ At some point she waved her arms in exaggeration or point at me. Once he argued back and she gave him a valid answer. At last she said, “Po kin srung. Oe srung.” Then in a begging tone she said, “Ruxte… rextu.”

The fifth man gave a long quiet pause, stroking his chin in thought. Then he said to the man who held Demira previously, “Zeyko po,” and pointed at the girl.

The man addressed went to his creature where a leather pack was slung on the rump. He opened the small flapped and pulled out some cloth. As he kneeled down and wrapped it around Demira’s wound. The fifth man went up to me and motioned his hand up. The two men holding my arms back pulled me up to my feet. I began to ask, “What’s going on?”

None of the man answered. The one holding my head let go and the fifth man came to stand in front of me, almost going nose to nose. I did not blink or avert my gaze. I didn’t want to show distress or signs of threat _. If this was Demira’ Tribe, I had to gin their trust for them to help me._ He then went over to his creature and climbed on to its back. With his spear he motioned forward and said, “Lo nu tsnota Mkuu.” Then he kicked the side of his creature lightly and got it to walk forward. The two men holding me let go of my arms and got on their creatures. I got up on my feet and dusted myself off, feeling free for only a few moments. Then the men held their spear out towards me again as they brought their creatures to stand on either side of me. The last two men came behind me on their creatures and held up their spears towards my back. They said, “Bele songa.”

“What?” I asked.

Demira came around the creatures they rode and came up to me, grabbing me by the hand and pull my forward towards the man leading the way. “They say move forward.” And she got me to walk with her. The men around me continued to hold their spears my way but their eyes were focused forward, even their creatures were more intent on the path ahead.

I asked Demira, “What’s going on? What did you say to them?”

“I told them you are from the stars and you need a way back. I also said that we are being followed by evil men. They were not happy I brought you because you are a stranger. But they say to bring you to Chief.”

I looked at the men riding next to me, “They still don’t trust me so they want your Chief to judge me.”

“Yes. And Chief speaks your language.”

“That makes sense.” I scuffed. I looked at Demira now to ask another question when noticed she was starting to slow down. Her feet trudge on the ground, making her almost fall at times. Then my eyes landed on her wounded arm. S _he’s still tired from the run in with the Imperials and the blood loss. And after the excitement with these men, she’s bound to just collaps._ I stopped to keep from bumping into her, but a light poke from a spear tip reminded me that I had to keep moving forward. I grabbed Demira from under her arms and picked her up, one arm around her legs and the other around her back so that she sat up right in my embrace.

She began to say, “Depa…”

“You’re tired from all the excitement today. Just rest.”

Demira nodded and leaned her head against my shoulder. Making sure she was secure in my arms and relaxed, I began to walk forward again. I noticed since picking up Demira how the men surrounding me now shifted their eyes between Demira and I. _They’re surprised that I helped Demira. They probably didn’t expect a stranger to help one of their own. I’m not all bad._ I suddenly remembered the image of the lightsaber fight in the cave and how Demira reacted to Mace. _But if they knew what I was, they would think I am bad no matter what._ We continued down the forest for a long while until we got to a part of the forest that began to go down like a hill. As we got closer to the bottom, the trees became more scattered and the grass turned to rock. Up ahead was the waterfall dropping down into a large pool of water. It turned into the beginning of the river that drifted past on our right. I could see the wall of the other side of the canyon beginning to get taller as we got closer down the slope. When we got to the bottom, the rocky ground became flat and there were no longer trees. There were several of the creatures that the men road standing all around the area. Some where up close to the wall of rock near the waterfall and picking bits of grass that grew on the crevices.

The men around me climbed off their creatures and let them loose with the the rest of the heard. The lead man who lead the way went up to the edge of the rocky shore before the water of the river submerged it underneath. The other men stood by, their weapons still raised towards me, and watched as their leader put two fingers to his mouth and and whistled three times in a certain pattern. Seeing he was looking into the mist of the waterfall, I did the same and tried to spot what he was looking for. There was nothing but water vapor in the air and the sound of the wind howling through the narrow canyon. Suddenly, I heard a sound that sounded like someone was clicking with their tongue. The lead man responded the same once, and soon from the mist I saw a shadow. My eyes narrowed to get a better glimpse of a man riding in a canoe out from the mist, paddling towards us. _Where did he com from?_

The canoe rider had two green lines on his right check like the men around me, but unlike them his hair was only shaved off on his left and the rest growing long until it hung over his right shoulder. He had fur for clothing covering his shoulder and around his waist. As he got to the shore, he stood up tall and said something in his language. the lead man responded and then pointed at me and Demira. Once the canoe came to stop at the edge of the shore, he said in a questionable tone, “Mgeni?”

“Ayoe lu tsnoga po Mkuu.” The leader responded

“Mkuu?” the canoe man said exasperated. Then he shrugged his shoulders, and said something almost non-chalant. He stood at the back of the long canoe and motioned everyone in. _Where can he take us? There is nothing but the falls._ Two of the men staid behind me and poked their spears lightly into my shoulder to get me to follow the other three. I climbed into the canoe and stood between a random man and the leader. I adjusted Demira so that she would lay in my lap and lean into my chest. I kept a hand around her behind her head so the she could look up and around. When she saw me looking at the waterfall as the canoe turned around to head in the direction, she said, “We live there.”

“There?” I asked surprised.

“Inside.”

“Inside?” I became more curious and a bit excited as the canoe rider paddled into the mist. The roaring of the waterfall got louder as we got deeper into the mist. Soon the wall of water pouring down from above was just in front of us. For a second, I thought the canoe was going to go straight through and get crushed by the pressure, but as the mist cleared I saw where we were headed. There was a slap of rock that jutted out from behind the water fall, parting away some of the water so that it left an opening to go through below. _And it’s hidden from the mist, so not just anyone can see it._ Once we had gone through, I found ourselves drifting into a cave with stalactites hanging from the ceiling. Some drops of water and lose rock fell from the ceiling and hit the water around us, the splashing echoing around the dark cavern. Soon the canoe came up to the end of the cave wear a large portion of the rock wall had collapsed. In its place was a bunch of vines draped to cover what was on the other side. The man in front used his spear to part away some of the vines so that the canoe could go through.

I was met by bright light coming from the end, so I was blinded for a couple of seconds. I closed my eyes until they stopped stinging and then opened them again. That’s when I was sure my jaw hit the bottom of the canoe. On the other side was a canyon with high walls of rock, much like the one we left behind. This time, though, the top was covered in trees that grew like an arch from its roots at the canyon plateau on either side to hang over the edge. The heavy foliage acted like a canopy over the calm river we drifted on so that anything that would fly above wouldn’t see what’s below. What little sunlight the leaves of the trees gave showed most of the canyon walls wasn’t flat at all. Slabs of rock and plateaus were cut out so that small domes made out of dry leaves could sit stable on them. Some of them had different things decorated on the surface such as feathers or painted leaves. There were several domes on either side of the canyon, some even sitting on the shore of the shore by the river. Ladders and wooden bridges were built all around so that one could get from one dome to the next. On the walls of rock, there were pictures and symbols in different colors painted all around. _This must be her village._

Coming in and out of huts or walking around the ladder or by the painted walls…. were people. There were so many of them. Men, woman, boys, and girls. All of them light skinned and dark haired as the men in the canoe. All of them different shapes and sizes. Some sat together in groups out side dome huts or by fire pits spread around, and some were walking around or standing by the shore. When they saw the canoe go in, at first some didn’t see much of the importance of the arrival until they saw me. Their eyes widened and their heads perked up. Some stood still frozen, and some dared to come to the edge of the shore and get a closer look. Words were spoken among them, some of them loud and some of them in hushed tones. _And this is her Tribe._

“This place is amazingly well hidden and crafted for the people to live safely. And they are quite curious too.” I looked down at the girl in my arms with a smile, but when saw Demira I froze. She suddenly looked paler then she normally was. Her eyes were closed but when she opened them it seemed forced and almost tiring for her. Demira gave me a weak smile and said in a short tone, “Yes… curious….” I new she was like this after the run in with the Imperials, falling in the river, and bleeding out from her arm. I put a hand over her wound and said, “You’ll be ok.”

As the canoe made its way to down along the shore, one of the men behind me called out to someone on the shore. “Agi!” A woman pushed through the crowed of people on the shore. She had a long dirt brown dress with no sleeves with a simple thin rope tied around the waist tight. In fact all the woman were dressed much like her. Though this one had long hair tied back with shards of wood sticking out just at the tie. Brown tatooes in the shape lie branches wrapped around her arm. She called out to the man, “Sahi!”

The man responded, pointing at Demira and I then pointing somewhere in the village. The woman nodded and made a break for wherever he directed. The canoer suddenly veered the canoe to drift right into the shallow water. Once it hit the sand. The men immediately piled out of the canoe and pointed their spears at me. I hadn’t tried to attack them once and they still think I’m a threat. Did they not hear Demira say that I needed help? I climbed out of the canoe, keeping Demira in my arms as my feet landed in the shallow water. As I walked onto the shore, the men kept close to me as the people around tried to push through and get a closer look at me. They followed us out of the share and to dry flat land, sometimes yelling or whispering words I couldn’t understand. As we came around to a stretch rock higher then where we were I noticed walking on top was a man dressed different then the others. He was slightly larger with gems and beads braded through his hair. He stood tall with an arched staff in hand, beads hanging from the hook by leather ties as well. On top he only wore a red vest showing his chest and his red furred cape hung long behind him. On the bottom he had on a quilt around his waist with diamond shapes in red woven in a pattern.

My attention was taken away from him when someone was let through the crowed by the men surrounding me. It was a woman with leaves wrapped around her arms and a vine acting as tie around her waist. Her choppy hair was decorated with different color flowers and a cape dyed green hanging from her shoulders down to the small of her back. The woman held her arms out gesturing towards Demira. Demira shied away as the woman said something to me. I didn’t understand but on instinct when I felt Demira slightly become stiff I stepped back away from the woman. The men got defensive and tried to grab Demira away from me but I hissed at them, “Keep back.” The got angry and said something in a harsh tone, pointing to the woman. I had to ask Demira, “What are they saying?”

“This is the Healer.” Demira pointed at the woman. “She will help me but I do not want to leave you, Depa.”

I sighed, now making sense of what was happening. I said to her calmly, “Demira, if they need to take you to heal you then you must go. I will come find you after, all right?”

“You will?”

“Yes.” I said, trying to sound confident as I looked at the men around me. If they don’t throw me out. Demira nodded, satisfied with my answer and I handed her off to the woman. She quickly turned around and began to hustle up a wooden walkway up to a flat stretch of rock farther up the canyon wall. I could see Demira peeking over the Healer’s shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of me as I was suddenly forced up a wooden ramp up to another ledge of rock. When I looked away to where the men were leading me, I saw the man from earlier. His scowl told me this wasn’t going to be an easy confrontation.


	21. The Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa is met with some hostility, but as words are exchange with the Cheif and the Shaman, she learns there is a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAh! See! three chapters. This needed to be done.

As I was pushed towards the man with the staff, everyone crowded around the high rock ledged where the men and I stood. Their eyes shifted back between the man with the staff and then to me. They were waiting to see a reaction. Oh I hope it’s not a bad one. He looked at me, his eyes shifting as if to take every detail of me from head to toe. Keeping a scowl on his face as his eyes staid glue to me, he said something in his language to which one of the men, the lead of the group, responded. A small conversation went on between them for a short minute. But I managed to catch a few familiar words I’ve heard Demira say before. They even mentioned Demira once, and my head perked to the side slightly in reaction.

Finally, after a few minutes, the man began to speak to me, “They say you speak the basic as you call it. If it’s true, then you’re not from this planet.” I was stunned at how well he spoke. There was no hesitation to pick words and he had seemed to know a lot of them. _He was much better then Demira, to be honest_. I responded, “Yes, I’m not from here.”

“Then where are you from?”

“I…. I’m not from one place…. I just move around.” I didn’t hesitate because I was trying to find the best way to explain. I hesitated because he looked at me wary. _Had I already done something wrong, or was he just being suspicious?_

“A Traveler. Why have you come to our world?” He asked, acting unconvinced by this claim.

“I was in a ship and it crash landed here. I met Demira soon after and she said your Tribe may be able to assist me on finding a way out of here.”

The Shaman blinked several times. _What did I say?_ He said, “If it hasn’t been made clear to you yet by Demira, then you should know that there are no ships here. Our Tribe is…. primitive as you would call it.” He said the last bit with malice, as if he hated to say it at all. _Well he didn’t have to if he didn’t want to. I’m not the one calling the people primitive out right._

I picked my words carefully. “Demira did say that you don’t have such advancements, but there must be somewhere on this planet I can go to get help. I mean, according to some cave paintings, you aren’t at all disconnected with what’s out there---“

“Cave painting? That little Oofa!” he yelled, slamming the end of his staff into the ground. “She took you through the tunnels of the mountain, didn’t she? She knows that’s not a place for just anyone—“

“Bruton.” Someone behind him yelled. Everyone looked up at a rock ledge that stood higher then the one we were on. When I tilted my head to the side to see who was coming down the ramp towards us, I suddenly felt… less tense for a slight second. A well muscled man, wearing nothing above his waist but a black furred cape hanging behind him, walked down gracefully to us. Black tattoos were painted all around his arms and chest. A drape of black cloth covered him around the waist, showing his sturdy bare legs and feet. A skull acted like a crown over his forehead with a crystal embedded in the middle. I could see his hair decorated with bits of bone. As he came up to stand next to the man, Bruton, he said, “Demira knows she’s not allowed without permission but she must have a good reason.”

 _We weren’t allowed in the caves? Was that why Demira got scared when she tried to touch the painting?_ “We do.” I said in defense, grabbing Bruton and the other man’s attention. “We were forced underground by an avalanche. There was nothing we could do to avoid it.”

The tattooed man looked at me with calm but shifty eyes. Even though he was trying to see if I was telling the truth, there was still a welcoming atmosphere to him. His blue eyes stared at mine and for some reason my breath hitched. Hearing what I said, he turned to Bruton. “You see, my friend, there was nothing they could do.” Bruton just gave me a scowl. _What’s his problem?_ The other man waved hand across him, and the men surrounding me stepped back. Then he came up to stand in front of me, putting a hand on his chest and said, “I am Chief Kerchec, leader of the Zuri Tribe.” _This is the Chief that Demira was talking about_. I then looked at the crowed surrounding us. _Zuri Tribe…._ Kerchec motioned to Bruton. “This is our Shaman, Shaman Bruton. Excuse him. He can be very skeptical about strangers not from this planet.”

“I have a right to be.” Bruton hissed. “You know better then I do why.”

Kerchec slightly lost his calming demeanor and gave a glare towards Bruton. Then he regained is smile and looked at me. “We just haven’t had anyone come visit for a long time.”

“I heard. Demira told me about… Trader Rack, if I’m saying it right. But the cave paintings…. they depicted that you—“

“Ah, ah!” the Shaman interjected. “There is a reason only the Chief and I are allowed there. Nothing from there must be mentioned. All the Tribe needs to know is that there are others out there and we should learn from their mistakes.”

“Mistakes?” I repeated. _And why were they keeping knowledge from their people?_

The Chief put a hand on my shoulder, seeing my distressed look. “We don’t get involved in wars we can’t fight. I’m sure you know what I’m talking about.” I nodded. _The duel of lightsabers._ But that still didn’t answer the question if they knew what Jedi were. _If Demira and the Tribe couldn’t know, did the Shaman and Chief know?_ I wasn’t going to ask though. The last thing I wanted to do was bring up the Jedi and have them speculate who I am.

I looked around at the people around me, and then at the village which sat quiet now with the river flowing by smoothly. _If a war came here, would this place still be the same_? “It is peaceful.”

“And we like to keep it that way.” The Shaman hissed. “But now you came along asking for help that can’t be given. A complete waste of time.”

The Chief ignored him and let go of his hand on my shoulder, telling me, “I hear you are in need of a ship, but I’m sorry. You will not find one here.” Hearing how honest he was, I relaxed but my shoulders slightly slumped in defeat. _It was too much to hope these people could help even with their style of life. But now where will I go?_ As if to answer my question, the Chief said, “We’d be happy to offer you safe refuge here.” _What?_

I looked at him wide eyed. Even the Shaman was just as surprised. I heard a couple of gasps come from the crowed around me. It suddenly dawned on me that some of these people could understand what we had been conversing this whole time.

The Shaman waved his hands around, the staff going back and forth as he said, “Vin! Vin! No, she mustn’t stay. She is an outsider, and outsiders bring nothing but trouble.”

The Chief said something to the Shaman in their language and suddenly a small argument broke out. _No, don’t turn against each other like this because of me_. “Please stop.” I insisted. The Chief and the Shaman quickly became quiet and looked at me. “He-he’s right. I shouldn’t stay. If you can not help me then I must go. I will only lead the Imperials here.”

“Imperials?” The Chief repeated.

 _Demira said the last time they had contact with anyone from outside the planet was five years ago_. “The Republic is gone, an Empire took over. The Separatists no longer exist.”

“The war is over? What happened for all this to come by?” The Chief asked.

 _The elimination of the Jedi Order_. “The—the Republic was deemed untrustworthy.” My face fell in shame.

The Chief looked at me in concern and asked, “And these…. Imperials… are they a threat?”

“Of course they have to be.” The Shaman hissed. “What else? The Republic, an Empire, they are all the same.”

“No.” I said in defense.

“Really? So is this Empire not made up of soldiers set to follow one rule and destroy those who defy them.” _Yes. Though they think what they are doing is right, Imperials always end up hurting others._ I nodded. “So was the Republic” The Shaman concluded.

“It wasn’t the quota to hurt people.” I defended.

“But many lives were taken.”

“Not on purpose on our part.”

“You didn’t want to, but lives were taken anyway by the other side. And it wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t chosen to fight back.”

I opened my mouth again to argue, but this time nothing came out. He was right. I pretty much agreed the same… somewhat. It was a mistake to go to war, though I don’t say it as harshly as he is saying it now. “Yes.” I agreed.

The Chief tried to change the subject by saying, “Let’s not dwell on something in the past.” The Chief then came around so that he stood in the way to block my view of the Shaman. “I’m sure you did not intend to bring the Imperials here. You seem to side with the Republic by the sound of it. Rack said most of the best people came from there.”

“He used the word very loosely, I bet.” I said.

This made the Chief smile and chuckle. I smiled, but I was taken aback almost by his reaction. _He was just…. something….. humorous for the most part._ “But we can at least trust you and anyone worth trusting deserves our gratitude by staying here hidden. And those Imperials sound very bad, so it’s better you stay with us so they don’t find you. At least until you can find a way to get back to where you came from. Besides you brought Demira home safely, you deserve more then just the safety of the Tribe.” He looked at the Shaman who was giving him nothing but a glare. The Chief held his head high.

I looked around at the crowed. _They are very honorable in their way of showing thanks. Also, the Imperials weren’t clever enough to find this place hidden behind the waterfall. Lastly, I did promise Demira I would see her after this…. And I want to stay long enough to make sure she’s ok_. “I accept your gratitude.”

The Chief smiled and said, “Very well then.” He then put a hand on my shoulder and waved a hand towards the men around me to part ways. As they moved out of the way, the Chief turned me to face the crowed around us. Then he asked me, “What is your name.”

Like with Demira, I didn’t hesitate, “Depa Billaba”

 He began to speak in his language, his loud booming voice echoing through the canyon as he said, “Watu wangu, kuwa Depa Billaba!” He then went on saying more in his language, sometimes motioning towards me. The he said something that made everyone suddenly disperse. Putting a hand around my shoulder, he motioned me to turn around again, this time heading towards the ramp he came down from earlier. He said to the Shaman, “I will take her from here.”

“Do remember you still have duties.” And with that the Shaman marched away.

I saw the look of grief in the Chief’s eyes. _I need to talk to him._ “You didn’t have to do that, go against the better judgment,” I said a he ushered me up the ramp.

“I was going with better judgment.” The Chief said, “They don’t understand though. It’s like every new thing they see must be carefully examined to the detail. As if one misconception can endanger the Tribe.”

“Your Tribe may be too cautious, but perhaps it is for the greater good.”

“Maybe for just any regular stranger, but you… you went through landscapes and weather you are not used to, all that while taking care of someone you didn’t know before. If anything, that tells me you are strong and selfless. People like that deserve a chance.”

I smiled at him. “Very true indeed, and thank you.”

“It’s a pleasure…. Or not problem…. However it’s said now days.”

I chuckled lightly. _Well, he’s trying._ “You’re very fluent. I’m impressed. I was expecting something much less like Demira.”

“Demira is only starting.” He explained, we got onto the flat outcrop of rock. “Much like the older ones of the Tribe they know little but want to learn it. Many of the younger families don’t really want to because they don’t see the need. We don’t get many visitors.” He motioned me right to go up another rock to a higher ledge.

“Of course. Though the Shaman, he seems like someone who wouldn’t care.”

“Well, Bruton has been here even before the time Trader Rack had come along. I feel like he was more more curious in his younger days, but with age he’s become less energetic. He tries to use age against me, being I’m still a young Chief and he is one of the oldest in our Tribe and more experienced.”

“It’s not common to have a young Chief?”

“It is common, Bruton just doesn’t like it. And I did claim my Center at an early age.”

“Your Center?”

“Did Demira not tell you about this?”

“No.” _Should she have?_

Surprised at my answer, the Chief blinked once but the shrugged his shoulders absent mindedly. “Well, when a Tribe member reaches a certain age, they come to realizes what part of this great earth they feel more connected to the All Mother, our—“

“Your Deity. Demira told me of her.”

The Chief nodded. “We are keen to be one with her, so we affiliate her with what she has given us. Such as certain trees that provide us shelter or food. Such as the ground we walk on or the mountains that scale above us. A Chief’s center is the people, so when I claimed mine it was somewhat of a shock but not a surprise. The Chief at that time was getting old.”

I looked at the way his hair had been embroidered with bets of bone and the skull mask on his forehead. “That’s why you dress like this.”

“You’re clever. Yes, we all dress with what our center represents. It’s how we make our Mark within the Tribe, it’s a right of passage.”

“Marks…. Demira did tell me about there being steps to coming of age. We found paintings about it.” _That’s why I didn’t get it the first time because she only told me about the the first one_. “Demira said she has yet to complete the passage of becoming part of the Tribe.”

“So she did tell you. Well, I want her to… but as you may well know it will be hard for her.”

“Yes, but I’m sure regular children like her always get the jitters before—“

“No, no it’s not…” He faltered. We got to the top of another ledge which over looked the village below. But my eyes weren’t at the sight far away. I stared at the Chief wondering what he was getting at. “Did she not tell you the truth of why she may not be able to make her first passage? The reason why she ran away from the Tribe?” I shook my head no. _But looks like I’m going to find out._


	22. About Demira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa learns more of who Demira is, and Depa takes it upon herself to shine some light for the girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters today whoop!!

The Chief began to explain. “Our Tribe as you know can be a bit exclusive to anyone. Even people not in a Tribe like Nomads that wonder the lands are deemed hostile and dangerous. So it’s not surprising they treat Demira like someone other then a Tribe member because she wasn’t born into the Tribe. I found Demira only three years old starving and near death one night in the plains nearby. When I brought her to the Tribe some of the people were skeptical about letting her stay. Even the Shaman was against the idea, but I manage to tug some compassion out of their hearts to let her stay. I think the only reason they agreed was because I’m the Chief and whatever I say goes.”

I sighed, trying to understand what that was like for Demira. _Maybe I do know, I mean I was just in the same mess not but ten minutes ago._

The chief continued. “So, time went on and Demira grew healthy and strong again, but her emotional well being was not. From the beginning no one ever let her forget she was born a Nomad. Some woman won’t let their children near her to play, and when it comes to training and teaching some don’t give her the chance to try and use what she learned. When something goes wrong nearby where she is they blame her and no one counters. She just takes the blame. Especially with--- w-with her um…. More physical attributes.”

“Oh, you mean by the way she looks.”

“Yes…. yes, that’s what I meant.” He said, sounding unsure. But I immediately dismissed when he said, “So when an incident happened a few days ago, she was given the blame. This time though, she couldn’t take the pressure anymore and she ran away.”

 _This is the bad thing Demira said she had done. She really felt she was all to blame._ I was waiting for the Chief to say something but he only waited to see how I would react. _And…. And that’s it?_ I became slightly furious. “You didn’t think to go looking for her? Or at least being there for her when she takes the blame?”

“Of course I thought about it.” The Chief said defensively. “But whenever she gets shamed she always runs off to hide. I’ve never been able to track her down to where, but by the end of the day she always comes back. Now recently, when it had taken her too long to come back, I sent out a patrol to go find her. But it was too dark, the predators of the forest were already out, and there was no trace of her. We found nothing for two days straight. I was the only one to believe she had survived alone this long.” It got quiet for a few moments, then he said, “When I first brought her here, the Tribe agreed to help and give her food, shelter, clothing. But I can’t change the way they think of her. Whenever I try to console her, she believes that she’s only a pity case in my eyes so she won’t even listen to me. She was found abandoned and raised to think she is so.”

 _That’s why she asked me about questions, and life outside the Tribe. That’s why she wouldn’t tell me what she had done or the meaning or the passages. That’s why being different was hard for her to understand_ “That’s…. that’s why she didn’t want to come back to the Tribe with me. She was afraid I would react just like anyone else around here, and blame her if I found out about all this.”

“And do you?”

“No, no of course not—why would I—“

“Mkuu!” Came a call from our left. I trained my eyes to look across a wooden bridge to another rock ledge ahead. A ramp going down connected to it and below was a hut built bigger than most of the others around. The roof was mostly covered in flowers and moss. By the hut was the woman who took Demira earlier, the Healer. She said something in their language, to which the Chief responded the same. Then he said to me, “Demira is asking for you.”

Hearing this made me smile. _That was very much like Demira to do_. I bowed to the Chief and said, “Thank You for your help.”

The Chief was taken aback by this gesture but then smiled and bowed too. When we both stood straight again he said, “No thanks needed.” He then motioned with his hand to the bridge. Walked on to the other side and then down the ramp to the hut. I went around it and met up with the Healer who motioned me to follow. We went to the entrance which was hidden by a leafy tarp, and when she brushed it aside she said, “In… go….”

I wasn’t phased like before that she had some vocabulary, rough as it may be. I was more interested in going in. I said thank you and went inside, a dim lit room with candles sitting on poles or hanging from makeshift lamps above. Walls were covered in flowers, and one wall full of dry roots and leaves hanging in a rows. There was a hammock hanging at the end but on the floor there were five mats. A man sat on one scratching on a rash growing on his arm. He only gave me a quick glance before he continued. “Depa!” Came a yell from my right. All of a sudden, I felt small arms wrap around my waist. I looked down seeing Demira hugging me and almost digging her face into my garbs. A large smile grew on her face, the paleness going away as if the joy of seeing me were enough to give her strength. “You stay.” The Healer came in and began to hiss at Demira something in their language. Demira let go quickly and went over to sit on a colorful mat nearby. The Healer left us, cursing as she went to the man scratching his arm.

I went to join Demira on her mat, sitting down and crossing my legs to get comfortable. Demira said to me, “She says I am still healing. I should not be up.”

“Well, she’s right.” I said, taking Demira’ wounded hand gently to look at it. It was nicely wrapped in cleaner white wrap, with green ointment seeping through the seams. There was no sign of blood. “Even though you are taken care of doesn’t mean you can go running right after. You need rest.”

“I did rest.” She piped up.

“For only a few minutes.” I let go of her hand.

“Oh, but I missed a lot of everything.” She said, exaggerating her annoyance and rolling her head from one side to the other.

I chuckled at her childish antics. “You mean you missed everything. But you actually didn’t miss much.”

“I guess not. But I did hear something new. They said you were on a side in a war.”

“Y-yes.” I said, nervous about where this would go.

“Did you use your warrior skills to fight?”

“I did.”

“Was it not scary?”

I hesitated out of surprise. I expected her to ask questions about the ‘warrior’ group I belonged to or which side I took. But hearing this, I focused on Demira’s behavior. She leaned over to me as if getting closer would help answer her question. Her toes twitched back and forth as she waited impatiently for the answer. When I looked at her eyes, which were solely focused on mine, I could see not only curiosity but worry. Worry _for the answer?_ “Well, war is always scary. Things happen that sometimes no matter how prepared you feel, you aren’t ready.”

“The-then how did you fight if you weren’t scared?” I smiled at her, waiting to see if I didn’t have to answer for her. Her eyes lit up when she figured it out, “You faced your fear.”

I reached over and playfully ruffled her hair around. “You got it.”

She giggled and put her hands on her head to keep her hair from becoming a mess. I pulled my hand back and watched as she shook her head back and forth as fiercely so that when she stopped her hair slightly stuck out and then laid flat again. When it got quiet between, I began to think about what the Chief said. “Demira,” I began, “I wanted to talk to you about something I learned…. About you—“ I stopped when I remembered the Healer could understand us. I looked in her direction and noticed she had stopped putting ointment on the man’s rash. Her eyes were trained on us. _Eaves dropper_. I ushered Demira to stand up so that we could walk out together. As she and I got up, the Healer began to say something harsh in their language. I knew she was scolding us so I told her, “I can take care of Demira from here. She won’t do anything rash.”

The Healer gave me a skeptical look and said, “Fine…. Go….” And she waved a hand away.

Together, Demira and I walked out of the hut and out into the open air. We looked out over the ledge we were standing on and to the village bellow. Surrounded by several huts, a space in the middle was left for a bonfire and room to walk around. People were gathering together and some bringing out food in baskets and blankets to sit on. I noticed how much harder it was to see them though because the sun had already set and the sky was just becoming dark. Though, I didn’t focus much of what was going on around me. I turned my attention to Demira next to me and had her follow me down a ramp to get to the bottom. I began to say, “The Chief told me about the way the marks of the tribe work, and why you may not find your Center.”

Demira stopped walking with me and just stood frozen. I looked back and watched her get tense, her feet slightly angled as if she were ready to dart away. Her eyes were wide as her eyes became fearful. I held my hands out to her in a friendly manner, gesturing her to stay close as I said, “Demira it’s alright. I would never, ever judge you for not being a part of the Tribe—“

“Bu-but I am a Nomad. Nomads are mean—“

“But you aren’t.” I tried to tell her as I took a step forward.  She flinched, taking a step back. “Demira, please….” I held my hand out farther. This time she didn’t step back. In fact, she relaxed a little more. Seeing I hadn’t attempted to do anything to her, Demira came up to me and every so slowly grabbed my hand. At this, I said to her, “Just because you are born a Nomad doesn’t make you one.”

“The Tribe…. They do not…”

“I know. Your Tribe doesn’t understand.”

“I—the—they …. I do not look like….” She held up a hand.

“You are born this way Demira and it’s ok. Remember Demira I come from a world where everyone looks different.”

“But the rule…. I am not born Zuri. I can not make a mark as a Zuri, I am not…”

 _Not only does the Tribe say she’s not Tribe, she also feels this way._  “I’m sorry. But know this, you may not feel like a Tribe member, but it doesn’t mean you can’t ever be one. “

“What?” She asked.

“I’m saying that even though they see you as a Nomad, you can work hard enough in the Tribe to show them you can be one of them.”

“Ho-how?”

“Start by thinking yourself as a Tribe member.”

“But I am not.” This could take a while. I pulled her to me so that her shoulder touched my side and I could but a hand around her back. “And I do bad things.”

“Not all those bad things are your fault. The Chief told me the blame is just thrown on to you when it shouldn’t be.” Together we walked down the ramp and got to the bottom. We observed how the bonfire in the middle lit up the whole area. Everyone sat with their families around the circle, often turning t their neighbor to talk some laughed and some conversed deeply. Children played hand games and the older ones looked on. Food was passed around in baskets and laid out on blankets.

The whole time I had been taking in the scene, Demira had been thinking of what I said. She then asked, “Why do you say this, Depa?”

“Well, because it’s the truth. Why else?”

“Oh.” She said sounding at first like she understood, then she said, “Oh” with a little disappointment.

“What’s wrong Demira?”

“No-nothing, I thought…”

She faltered when her attention was diverted to someone behind me. Turning around I saw the Chief come up to us. As he got near he, Demira went up to him and held out her hand. He took it gently and said something in their language. She responded with a smile and at one point motioned to her wound. Then she said something which made the Chief suddenly looked up at me and ask, “Did-did you two talk?”

“Yes we did.” I answered, confused. _He knew I was going to talk to Demira, so why was he acting like this?_

“I’m surprised, I expected this conversation to be less…. Well I don’t know… engaging is the term.”

“Um… I think?”

The Chief saw my confusion and laughed. “I’m sorry, it’s just that when we talk she doesn’t say much.” I just stood there, not knowing how to respond. He then said, “Ah, it doesn’t matter. Demira is safe and has someone she can talk to, better then I can.”

“Yes, for the time being at least. I will have to leave soon.”

Demira’s face scrunched up as if she were thinking about something, then she smiled and pulled on my hand. “Depa come sit with me.” She insisted as she pulled my hand towards the gathering villagers.

The Chief added, “Yes, you are our guest. You should join us tonight. We’ve brought in a good amount of food tonight.”

“I guess since I am staying here—“ I began, but Demira did not let me finish and she pulled me towards the bonfire. I gave a slight yelp at the sudden pull and the Chief laughed, following behind.


	23. Among Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Depa stays with the Tribe, Demira tries to integrate her into their way of life. Meanwhile, Mace Windu takes matters into his own hands

Demira found a spot with a view of the bonfire in the middle of the gathering. She pulled me down by my hand and said, “Sit.” She sat down cross-legged and I followed her by doing the same. I looked across from us to the other side of the bonfire where a group of older people had gathered. The Shaman was speaking to three of them, and I noticed their eyes were trained on Demira and I. Seeing they had been spotted looking at us, the Shaman turned his back on us and began to converse quietly with the group. The Chief came up behind me to say, “Those are the Village elders. You don’t need to worry about them. As for Bruton, I told him to be on his best behavior.” He added the last part with a slight bit of humor.

I chuckled and said, “You didn’t have to but I very much appreciate it.”

The Chief nodded and began to walk away. I asked Demira, “He’s not joining us?”

“He has a place among the Elders.” She explained. “All others sit around the gathering fire.”

I looked at the rest of the tribe gathering around the pit. When my eyes landed on the family right next to me, I made eye contact with and older woman. She didn’t seem to keen to be sitting next to me. She looked at me, and then turned her head away as if she had seen something more interesting, her lips pursed almost in a pout. Demira whispered to me, “It is not you.”

“What do you mean—oh.” _Demira thinks because it’s about her_. I patted her on the back and said, “I think she’s more concerned with me. But doesn’t matter.” I held my head high to show Demira the woman’s attitude didn’t affect me. The girl saw this and decided to copy me by straightening her back and holding her head high. I smiled. A wooden bowl was suddenly handed to me out of nowhere and then baskets of food came around. Seeing everyone pick what they want and pass the basket to the next person, I did the same. As I ate I watched everyone converse again like they had done earlier. Demira explained after taking a bite off whatever kind of meat was in her bowl. “The Tribe talks much. Shaman says it is a way to learn.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that. So, what is it that you talk about?”

“Not many.”

“Not much you mean. And why is that?”

“There is not much to say. I listen mostly.”

“There must be something new to say every day? Any fun stories? Jokes to pass around?”

“N—no” She stuttered. _Maybe since not everyone gets along with her she doesn’t have the opportunity._

“How about you tell me something then? Hobbies? Goals?”

“Hobbies? That is the word for fun activities? Correct?” I nodded. “I—I like to swing on the vines of the village trees.” She pointed to the trees that covered the canyon above us. The three moons were bright tonight, their light seeping through the spots where the leaves didn’t cover. I could see from the branch vines grew and hung from almost every inch of the canopy. Realizing how far above the river the canopy grew from the edge of the canyons, I asked Demira, “How do you get up there?”

“Vines grow from the side of canyon.” She pointed to the shadowy side of the village where the canyon wall should be. “Too dark to see, but it grows.”

“And you used it to climb to the trees above the canyon. How…. I remember you swung on the vine back in the mountain, and you said it was your first time.”

“In mountain yes. I do it many times over calm river here. Soft landing if I fall.”

Understanding her logic, I said, “I see now yes. I’m glad you like to take the challenge to…” I began to laugh as I thought of something and then I just said it, “New heights.”

Demira didn’t quite get it the first time, but when she looked up at the vines she began to laugh. “Oh, I get the joke!” and soon she and I were laughing together. It blended in with the chatter and the laughter that flowed through the crowd. Hearing this, I suddenly felt something I hadn’t felt in a while. Even though I had been surrounded by people back on Arret, I still felt isolated having to always keep myself hiding and not attracting attention. Though I was still hiding the fact I was a Jedi, I began to feel less isolated and more inclusive. _Like back at the temple_. I finally stopped laughing when the woman who was sitting next to me gave me a curious glance. I looked at Demira who was still laughing at the joke earlier. _Well, at least with Demira it’s inclusive._

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Chief looking at us from across the fire pit. A genuine smile grew on his face as he watched Demira and I converse. I couldn’t help but smile back to him. Demira stopped laughing bet kept a curious smile as she moved her head back and forth between us. I didn’t know I had been looking at the Chief so long until all of a sudden something big jumped into my vision. It took all my willpower not to punch it on instinct, but I did jump back a few. I leaned back to see that it was a wooden mask painted in different colors and embroidered with feathers and beads for sequences. From behind it a man poked his head up and said, “Ngaytx-oa” and picked it up. He jumped away to stand next to the fire, and then he held up the mask and yelled, “Ne Wanga!!”

Everyone around the fire repeated it, and then about half the Tribe stood up. Some pulled out their own masks decorated in different styles and sequences. Some were big and some were small, but all woman, men, boys, and girls held their masks and danced around the fire. Music began to play all around me, with some people beating on drums and or waving instruments around. A simple beat was played repeatedly as everyone joined in some form or another. Some sang, some played a tune, and some danced. I watched intently as even the Chief with some elders joined in the dancing and the singing.

Demira suddenly grabbed my hand and stood up. She said, “Dance with me.”

“What?”

“Come.” She tugged on my arm as hard as she could, but she wasn’t strong enough to pull me to my feet.

I tried to get her to stop by saying, “Demira, I don’t know how.”

“You do not have to dance like us. Dance how you have been taught.”

“That’s just it Demira I never learned anything like that at—“ _the temple._

“Oh. Sorry.” She said, letting go of my hand. Her shoulders slumped and she looked embarrassed.

I put a hand on her shoulder and said, “Don’t let me stop you. You go on and have fun.”

“Demira!” came a cry. She looked back and saw the Chief waving for her to come over.

She left me to join him and soon the two were dancing together. Like everyone, they picked their feet up and down and waved their arms from side to side. They twirled, cheered, jumped, sang. The thrill of it all made me feel lighter for some reason. Though it was nothing like life in the temple, there was still the feeling of liveliness I used to feel then I did later on Arret. With that, I clapped along with most of the crowed to add to the tune of music. Every once in a while I would look to Demira as she and the Chief danced around the bonfire. The young girl twirled on her toes and gave out a heartfelt laugh, and in feeling the joy I smiled.

* * *

 

I woke up with the sun shining brightly through the small open skylight the hut had in the middle of the ceiling. I had to blink a few times to keep myself from going blind and adjusting to the light. Rubbing a hand against my eyes, I sat up on the mat that had been set up for me to sleep in the last night. I pulled off the blanket so that I could sit cross legged and look around. The hut was the Chief’s, decorated with bone trinkets hanging from the ceiling and paintings of people drawn on the wall. I checked his hammock on my left to see if he was there but it was empty. I looked at the small altar at the back of the room where candles and a bowl of ashes sat, but there was no Chief there. _He must have gone out early._

I heard a dream like moan next to me and I turned my head right with a smile. A smaller hammock swung gently side to side as Demira turned in her sleep to face me. Her mouth was open with a small snore escaping as her left foot and arm dangled off the edge. Some how a sharp snore woke her up, her eyes flashing open and landing on me. then they relaxed, resting half way as she sat up on her hammock and yawned. Stretching her arms to her side, she said, “Good… morning….”

“Good morning.” I replied back.

She rubbed the palm of her hand over a sleepy eye and asked, “Sleep nice?”

“Yes.”

“I still believe we should get more hammocks.”

“I told you Demira, I won’t be here long. A mat will do for now, thank you.”

 Demira hunched over, a small frown appearing, then she looked at the empty hammock on the other side and asked surprised. “Has the Chief gone to do his work?”

“I’m guessing since he’s not here…. Yes.”

“Maybe others are doing their work. I should go. I should not sleep all day.” Demira climbed out of her hammock and dropped to the floor in a crouch.

“Considering the trek through the mountains we took yesterday and how late last night we got here you deserve it.”

“But Tribe wakes early.” She said scrambling out of the hut through the flap of cloth. Last night she probably would have said something different, like since she wasn’t a Tribe member she wouldn’t join in activities. _Maybe she’s taking my advice. I_ got off the mat and went to the entrance, pushing back the curtain to show the entire village up and going around. From where the hut stood at the highest ledge of the canyon wall, I could all the other huts down below were everyone walk in and out doing something. I saw Demira hurrying down a wooden ramp towards the village and I followed after her trying to match her pace.

“So,” I began to say as I caught up with the girl. “What work are you talking about? Is it the hunters and gatherers and all those other paintings?”

“Yes, and much more. When we are young we do many. We find what we are best at.” She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her so we went down the ramp faster. “Come.”

From there she took me all throughout the village to do many things. She showed me how the weavers worked on tapestries and blankets wile the gatherers prepared the food they harvested from small gardens spread around the village. Once she took me out onto a canoe with some fishers and she was holding the net. I saw one man catch a fish with his bare hands. Impressive. Demira saw this and said to me, “I practice.” She then raised a hand over the water and eyed a fish as it started to swim by. In the link of an eye, Demira’s hand was in the river and water splashed all over me. Is shield my eyes but couldn’t keep from getting my clothing soaked.

“Oo-oo” She said, sounding embarrassed as she gave a sheepish smile.

“Hmm.” I huffed as I reached a hand over the river with a sly smile. She saw it and shielded herself as I splashed water on her. She did it to me back and we went like this back and forth, laughing until one of the fisher hissed, “Ftang!”

Demira stopped and put her hand in front of her. I did the same and we averted our gaze from the fishers. Demira and I looked at each other and silently giggled.

Later we found ourselves at the other side of the river at the other part of the village. There was much going on, including children playing a game with a ball while some stand byers looked on. We passed by two women carrying for a flock of colorful, flightless red birds. The creatures bobbed their heads around on the ground as they picked up seed thrown to them. Demira grabbed a bowl and threw a handful of seed to them. She gave me the bowl and I did the same as she did, but only tossing seed at my feet. Suddenly the birds started to come and surround me as they fed of the seed around me. Even one jumped on my foot, making me step back and almost lose balance. Demira came around behind me to keep me from falling back.

Later we went up towards a group of older men that I recognized as the Elders. Some were conversing as others painted on the walls with others of different ages. Demira pulled me to them and talked with one Elder. He responded and handed her and I a bowl of paint. “What do I do with this?” I asked.

The Elder said, “What you wish.”

Demira did not hesitate and she began to paint on the wall. She described to me what she was painting. “Those are the Ghosts…. That is the glowing spear and bearer.” Then she painted a person on top. “That is you. You are higher. Brave.”

I smiled at her thoughtfulness and then looked confused as I saw something missing. “Where are you?”

“I…” she began to say. Her finger moved around as she tried to figure out where to place a drawing over her. She sighed when she couldn’t figure it out and frowned, bowing her head. I took a glob of paint between my fingers and added a silhouette figure, a smaller one next to mine.

She looked at it with wide eyes as I explained, “I’m not the only one.”

Demira smiled, a genuine smile, and then went back to doing another drawing. I was going to see what she was drawing but I felt a pair of eyes on us. I looked back at the Elder who had handed us the paint. He was looking at the drawing Mace Windu that Demira had drawn. His eyes focused on it, narrowing as he seemed to recognize it. _Demira said the Elders paint most of the time…. And if the paintings of the cave depict Jedi…. then he knows….._

* * *

 

The Commander walked down a hall in a Star Destroyer that orbited the heavy jungle planet. He was very much indulged in what was on his holo-pad, too indulged to notice that he had to walk through a briefing room before going to the Command deck, and the briefing room was occupied. The doors slid open and the Commander froze mid-step that from the projection desk, there was a holo-image of someone in robes and their face hidden under a hood. The Commander only saw it for a slight second until it was turned off. The lights of the room went on and becoming more visible now was the haggard Mace Windu. He stood up from a kneeled position and gave the Commander a blank stare that held back a scowl. “So-Sorry sir, I was not aware you were busy.”

“I was.” Said Mace as he walked around the table. “I finished.”

“Oh, then I guess it’s all right if I ask—“

Mace Windu cut him off by standing just in front of him and almost towering the Commander, “If I permit it.” The Commander stayed frozen in fear and just waited for something to happen. “What is it?”

“Oh um *cough* I’ve been meaning to ask the next course of action we should take. Should we have twice as much for a squad than we had earlier? We will be more prepared—“

“I go.” Mace said.

“I’m sorry, sir?”

“I will take care of Depa Billaba myself.”


	24. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa learns the Cheif and the Shaman know more than she thought. And as more of Demira's life unravels, Depa begins to get second thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and ...... two more chapters! Finals is coming up, but i'm done leaving you guys without updates

Demira and I took a kayak across the river back to the main side. When we reached the shore, feet hitting the sand, Demira grabbed my arm and pulled me to a group of children playing with pebbles. “They play a fun game. I show you.”

I went along with her but I stopped dead when my eyes landed on the Chief and the Shaman. They were standing on top of a rock ledge watching me intently. I had a feeling I knew what they wanted, but I wasn’t so sure until the Chief called out to me, “Depa Billaba, may we speak to you?”

Demira heard this and looked at me curiously. I said to her, “I won’t be long. Why don’t you go over and play with the children while you wait for me?”

She looked a bit worried, her head going back and forth between me the the group of children. “By myself?”

“You won’t be alone. Go on.”

“What if I do something?”

“You mean get blamed for something? I’m sure you’ll be fine if you stick with the rules. Don’t worry.”

“Ok.” She said, sounding more confident than before. As she walked over to the kids, I went up a small ramp to the rock ledge where the Chief and Shaman stood and waited. I asked them, “Is something wrong?”

“Depends on the answer.” The Shaman said with venom.

“We heard recently heard,” the Chief began, “from an Elder about a painting Demira made of your recent endeavor. Did you happen to bump into a Jedi?”

“A wha-wha….” I faltered. _I was expecting to find out sooner or later if they knew what Jedi were for sure, but this was amazingly fast._

The Shaman said, “Jedi, you know, the warriors with their weapons of light and control unimaginable power.”

“Yes, I know about them, and the one you are talking about. I would have said something, I just didn’t know… where you stood on the subject.”

“If your asking if we side with the Jedi, all you need to know is that we respect them to an extent.” The Shaman explain. “Trader Rack talked plenty about their work in the Galaxy.”

The Chief muttered, “You say it’s Trader Rack…” The Shaman glared at him.

I didn’t even notice the exchange. In truth I was lost in memories again of being in the Jedi temple, surrounded by fellow Jedi. I told them, “They’re gone now.”

“What do you mean?” the Shaman asked.

“Since the Republic was deemed untrustworthy, so was the Jedi Council.  They were… killed.”

“All of them? How?”

I had to hold back the urge to physically shiver as I remembered sensing the pain of all my Jedi comrades throughout the galaxy as they were killed. _All of them…. I’m not Jedi anymore…._ I remember seeing the clones, my men, turn against Caleb and I. _Caleb…. I had almost forgotten about him since arriving to the village. He was also alive…and Mace Windu…._

I answered honestly, “I heard their armies turned against them that’s all I know.” _I just want to change the subject._ “Until recently I believed they were all gone, and then Demira and I encountered a former Jedi.”

“Former?”

 _And here we go…._ “He works in the name of the Empire, and the Jedi don’t work for the Empire.”

“So explain the one you encountered, because he sounded hostile.”

“He wasn’t himself—I mean-- he’s not a Jedi because—he-- he works for the Empire.”

“Still, anyone who wields a weapon like that and in the name of a group such as the Empire should be kept an eye on.”

“What do you mean?”

The Chief explained, “The last thing we want is for the Empire to find us, and anyone as skilled as this Jedi—sorry—former Jedi—should not be taken lightly. We will send out patrols to keep track of his whereabouts.”

 _What?!?!_ “No you can’t.” I pleaded.

“And why not?” the Shaman asked defensively. “Our warriors are more than capable of protecting our land.”

“I’m sure they know this land just as good as the back of their hand but this man is not someone you can deal with, he’s well trained. He almost killed me and had Demira taken away. I wouldn’t want any of those scenarios to happen to anyone of your warriors. You need to stay as far away from him as possible.”

“We can’t for long.” The Chief warned. “He’ll sense the Tribe if he brings himself closer to the waterfall.” _Jedi are so well known here everyone knows what they can do. And they're afraid…. It’s best that I don’t tell them what I am._

“You and I will be ready for him.” The Shaman added.

“What do you mean by that?” I asked.

“That is…. um… hard to explain.” The Chief told me.

A loud yell from a child interrupted us, and we all looked into the direction where the children were playing. A young boy wearing nothing but a simple loin cloth stood on his feet and threw a pebble on the floor in anger. He then pointed at Demira who was sitting across from him and yelled at her. As all the children stared at her the young girl scooted back and held her hands up. She stuttered something in their language but I could tell she couldn’t form full sentences with the constant yelling. The loudness caught many people’s attention and they began to make their way to the children.

“What has the Oofa done now?” The Shaman hissed. _I’m beginning to think Oofa isn’t just a nickname._

The Chief and I were quick to act and we both jumped down from the ledge and then ran to the group. By now some adults were hearing the children’s complaints and staring at Demira the same as them: accusingly. The Chief began to ask something and the children explained pointing at Demira. I pushed past the adults and went over to the girl, picking her up from under her arms and stood her on her feet. I turned her to face me and asked, “What happened?”

“I wa-was watching. The pebbled m-moved. I d-did not mean for it—“

“Wait, what do you mean it moved? Someone moved it?”

“I—I ca not describe.” She began.

“Demira” the Chief called to her calmly. “Nga tsap’alute si.” He pointed to the annoyed child and his mother standing behind him. The rest of the children and adults stood by waiting for whatever was going to happen.

Before Demira could open her mouth, I asked, “What’s going on?”

“Demira has to apologize.”

“For what? For something as simple as a pebble moving?”

“She went against the rules.” The Shaman called out from his spot on the ledge.  He gave me a sly smirk. “We don’t condone lying and cheating. Only honor and humbleness.”

“She said she was watching the game, and she didn’t touch it.” I put my hands on Demira to let her know I was speaking the truth. She needed assurance someone was on her side. “I see no reason for her to apologize for something where there is no proof of her doing.”

A few of the people gasped and whispered to each other. The Shaman, on the other hand, was beginning to lose confidence as he lost his smirk. It was replaced with a cold stare. “If you were allowed to know you would understand. Let the Tribe members deal with Tribe matters.”

“If your saying this is a Tribe matter, then how come you are treating Demira like one if, by what I’ve heard, you don’t treat her like a Tribe member at all.”

Another gasp was heard from the crowd, and Shaman cold stare turned into a scowl. “You are nothing but an outsider. You have no say in this matter and you should just keep your mouth shut.”

I was going to say something then, but suddenly Demira took a step forward away from me. My hands slipped off her shoulders but she reached back to grab one to hold firmly in her hands. She stood tall with her head held high and serious glare in the Shaman’s direction. In a confident tone, she said slowly as she thought of each word carefully. “You have… no right… to be mean… to Depa. She is…a guest… my friend…”

The sound of whispering and talking became so loud, it sounded like a distant roar around us. But I was more focused on Demira and how she stood up for me. _And she called me a friend…._

Before I could say anything, the Shaman said something harsh in their language towards Demira. She lost her seriousness and gave a scowl of her own. The Chief tried to cut in but the Shaman would always ignore him and go on with his rant. The sound of everyone muttering and the Shaman yelling suddenly began to sink into my head, slightly getting me annoyed. And with the situation at hand it made me feel worse. I felt a wave of anger and betrayal, sadness and rejection and I couldn’t tell why. For some reason it made me feel sick and my focus went solely to the Shaman. It was getting to the point I could feel the Force shift around me. _No, no…_

All of a sudden, as soon as the Shaman said the word Oofa, Demira closed her eyes, tightened her hold on my hand and yelled, “OE LU OOFA!!!” Nearby a ceramic put sitting on a rock ledge fell off the edge and shattered upon impact with the ground. Everyone went silent and looked for a few moments to the shattered pot and then back to Demira. The accusing child pointed at Demira and said, “U’dang!” The adults pulled their kids away and began to leave the Chief and Shaman with Demira and I.

 _Do they think she did that? That’s why they’re leaving? Nothing was resolved. This doesn’t make any sense. I rushed over to the Chief,_ “What just happened?”

Before the Chief could answer, the Shaman said from his spot on the ledge, “The Tribe delt with the situation. There is nothing else to do.” He then glared at the Chief and then began to walk away. I looked to the Chief again who seemed to be internally struggling with something by the way he bit his bottom lip. He then looked at me and said, “They think she cheated without touching the pebble. They used the same reason to explain the broken pot.”

“But why?” I was the one that broke the pot _. I mean, the Force had shifted around me. Whatever happens after is my fault. Right? I broke it, right? I wanted to tell him it was me, but how do I explain it without telling them I could use the Force_. “Demira was nowhere near that pot.”

“I can’t tell you why they think it.”

“If this has to do again with the fact she was born a Nomad—“

“It is just about that. This is something best not talked about.”

“How is it—wait—where?” I began to look around, seeing Demira had also disappeared. “Where did she go?”

“I’m sure to the same place she goes when things like this happen. I tell you I can never find her. And even if I did she wouldn’t let me talk to her.” The Chief sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “The pain of putting the best interest of my Tribe first, I wish I never had the power—“ he stopped himself right there.

I thought he meant his control as Chief so I said, “I remember, you must use your power as Chief the way it has always been for.”

The Chief nodded, his eyes slightly dodging nervously back and forth. Then he suddenly got and an idea, his face lighting up as he said, “But you aren’t.”

“What?”

“You don’t have a duty to the Tribe, and Demira has called you a friend.”

“And….”

“And I saw every detail, Depa Billaba. She held your hand, and then stood up for you. I’ve never seen her confide in someone and speak her mind. That means when you talk to her, she will trust you.”

“I can’t just….” I suddenly remembered back even before Caleb became my Padawan how he came to me for advice _._ Even when I felt broken, he still trusted me for answers. _I may not be damaged goods, but I’m still not at my best. And yet Demira trusts me._ “I’ll talk to her then.”

“Thank You, Depa Billaba.” He said joyfully, then he turned around and made his way up a ramp towards a ledge.

Not wanting to wait around for Demira to show up, I began to make my rounds searching for her. I tried looking behind several huts and tall rock ledges, places where a small girl such as Demira would hide. I made my way up river along the beach until finally I got to the end where the canyon wall met the river and there was no space to walk. I was going to turn around and try and find her at the other end of the Village, then I felt it, the tug on my chest. The Force was telling me to look up. When I did I saw nothing but the canopy of overhanging branches and the dense foliage covering the canyon and river below. I wanted to dismiss it as my unpredictable use of the Force, but then I remembered a little fact Demira had told me. “The Vines…” I squinted my eyes, blocking out as much of the light from the light of the sunset that seeped through the canopy. With the shadows it made it was hard to spot anything…. _but if the Force was telling me to check up there…._ “Maybe the Force is doing me right for a change. Demira you better be up there.”

Remembering what Demira told me on how she climbed, I went to the canyon wall where several vines made like a large web stretching tall and weaving in and out the cracks in the wall. Reaching a hand out and feeling it was rooted firmly into the rock wall, I used the vines to climb up like a ladder up to the top. Once a bit of vine slipped from bellow my feet and I almost fell. I didn’t make a sound, except for scuff a little at having not seen the loose vine _. No, of all the things that have happened to me in the last few days, this is not what’s going to stop me_. I continued to climb up until I got to the top of the canyon, then I slowly turned my head so that I could look across the canyon. Almost every overhanging branch had a couple of vines growing from them and hanging there, almost making it look like a forest flying in the air. In the middle of the sea of vines, branches, and leaves, I could see Demira.

She was surrounded by a cluster of vines as she hung onto one. From far away it looked like the reason she was curled up was because she was afraid to fall, but in fact she was calm. Her eyes were closed and she her vine swung gently back and forth. “Demira.” I called out. Her eyes shot open and her head darted all around until her eyes landed on me. “Depa?” she called back confused.

Wanting to go over and join her, I reached a hand out to grab the first vine in front of me. Feeling I got a firm grip, I let go of the vines on the wall. The vine swung fiercely and I almost slipped. Quickly I grabbed on with both hands and tried to get a firm grip of the vine between my legs. “Whoa.” I said as I looked down to the bottom of the canyon and the river passing below. “That was close.” I reached out again for the next vine, pulling it closer so that I didn’t end up swinging so much. It just got worse and I had to keep from yelping as I almost lost my grip. Demira saw this and she started to come towards me. I watched amazed as she grabbed on to vine after vine, swiftly and fluidly coming in my direction and not getting stuck on a swinging vine. She got to me, hanging from one vine next to me and reaching out grab mine from above so that she could pull us close. I told her, “That was amazing.”

“We learn young to be agile. Remember?”

“Oh, oh yes. But you do it so well. Compared to you, I’m an amateur.”

“You do good.” She said forcing an encouraging smile, but I could see the fading tear stain on her cheeks.

“Demira…” I began. She seemed to know what I was going to say and she let go of my vine to let it swing gently with hers. She sunk lower down her vine so that she could hide her face in her arms. “Demira, you know what happened down there wasn’t your fault.”

“But you do not know.”

“I do, I saw the pot and you were nowhere near—“

“You do not know!” Demira yelled lifting her head. But realizing what she had down, here eyes widened. “I—I did not—I am sorry.” And she hid her face again in her arms. _She did this to me once before, but it’s not her fault._

I kept a tight grip on my vine with one hand and the other a put it on her shoulder, “Demira it’s ok. I know there is something I’m missing that the Chief and the Shaman wouldn’t let me in on.”

“It is… better if not in on.”

 _Even she doesn’t want to tell me_. “Why not? Demira I already now much of who you are. If that doesn’t change how I think of you, then nothing new will.”

It was quiet, at least until I heard her sniffle a little. I didn’t even get a chance to say anything when she suddenly jumped on me and wrapped her arms around my neck. “Demira?” she didn’t answer. All the girl could do was quietly cry on my shoulder. I didn’t mind my vets get soaked with tears, I just worried for her. _Why was she crying? Was she afraid to tell me? Did I say something wrong?_ “Do not be mad…” she said between a choked sob. “I can not say…”

“Why would I be mad? I’ve told you before when you are ready you can tell me anything.” I patted her back, reassuring what I said was true. Her sobbing began to fade into hiccups. She said a bit light-heartedly, “I remember…. And we are still friends?”

 _She trusts you._ “We are friends.”

She tightened her hug around me neck and put her head on my chest. “I’m glad you are here Depa.” I smiled at the gesture, and as soon as I did, I frowned. _I won’t always be here forever. Oh no. I have to tell her._

She looked down, wiping her tears off her cheeks and said, “The Tribe will gather. We must eat.” She then jumped off me and grabbed a vine, then she grabbed another and swung herself to the rock wall. I did the same, more slowly than her. I had to catch and remind her I wasn’t always going to be here. _Caleb. I had to leave and find Caleb. Maybe if Demira trusts me I can tell her_. As we both got to the rock wall and began to climb down the ladder of vines, I began, “Demira.”

“Hmmph?” She stopped climbing down and looked up at me, and this time I didn’t see her tense up. She looked at me, hopeful. She wanted to hear me say something that would make her smile. Through the puffy red eyes slowly going back to show normal beautiful brown, I could see anticipation to learn something knew. Something that will make her better. _What I would say would do no such thing. Only destroy the confidence she had just gain. I tell her some other time._ “I want to thank you for standing up for me. I’m glad to see you gain confidence.”

“I face my fear. You told me.” and she started climbing back down again. I was left there thinking when it would be time to tell her I had to go.


	25. Mixed Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Conversation with the Cheif begins to rouse Depa's emotions, questioning how she feels. And when she meets Mace again, her feelings aren't the only things she had to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's second update of today. I think i'm also doing this because of Rebels withdrawel. yep, that's it.

I sat quietly in my spot next to Demira as she rambled on explaining how she discovered the vines overhead. My eyes sometimes trailed to the people that sat around the bonfire eating. _How could there be not at least one person who Demira trusts as much as me?_ I had been trying to come up with a way to tell Demira that I wasn’t going to be around for her all the time. When I find my way off this planet I would have to go. Caleb is out there I need to find him, but there has to be someone that Demira trusts here. I don’t want to leave knowing she’ll probably feel alone again.

Dancing fest began a short time after and Demira left me to go around the bonfire jumping and laughing. Last night I was enjoying the moment, now it just hurts. _Maybe because I know she won’t enjoy it knowing I’m going._ I looked at the other dancers _. I’m going to miss a good night like this._ Someone passed me a basket of food, and I took it with a smile. They smiled back. _I’m going to miss the nights with company. There is nothing like this out there._

Suddenly, the Chief came around to sit next to me. “You don’t look very happy? I thought by the way Demira is now, the talk went well.”

“It did go well.” I assured him with a weak smile. “I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

“As?”

“Well, with all this talk of Demira trusting me because of our friendship… It will be hard for her when I go.”

“Go? You mean when you find a way to get back home?”

 _Home… If I had one_. “Yes.”

“Demira should know you would have to leave.”

“They way we talk, especially today, it seems like she believes I’ll be staying.”

“Then you should tell her.”

“I’ve tried, but all I could give her was encouragement over her standing up for me.”

“I’m glad you told her, but you have to tell her about—“

“I know but something is just stopping me, I don’t know what it is. Usually, I’m straight forward but this is different. This is…”

“Demira. I know. You care for her very much. It is common for someone to look at a child they love and tell them the worst of news.”

 _Love?_ “What-what do you mean?”

“I mean what I say. Like a mother, you will do anything to make Demira happy—“

“Excuse me?” I exclaimed, receiving a few looks from families sitting nearby. _What in the Force is he talking about?_ “A mother?”

The Chief was surprised at my response. “I didn’t mean any disrespect saying that. It’s just easier to compare such kindness and caring nature to that bond between a mother and a child.”

“It was not disrespectful, it was just surprising is all. I mean the last thing I could ever be is a mother.”

“Don’t think so low of yourself. You’d make an excellent mother.” _What?_ “In fact, I thought you already had experience as one. You treat Demira so well you are the mother figure she never had.”

I began to feel sick. _A mother for Demira….. no, no way!!_ I stood up from my spot on the ground and began to hurry away from the gathering. “Depa Billaba!” The Chief called out as he too got up and followed me. I tried to lose him in the shadows of the night, hiding behind one hut that was surrounded by several others.

As the Chief passed me by, I thought about what he said _. Me, a mother figure? I’m a Jedi, or at least was. But that’s all I know, right? And the experience of being one? I have none. Caleb was my Padawan but he wasn’t my… my son_. A pain in my chest began to grow. _I cared—care for him still. I want to find him so he’s not on his own, but not because I think of him as my son, right? No, I can’t._ It’s not because the rule of attachments by the Jedi Order that I couldn’t. In fact, I told Caleb it was normal for any being to form attachments. It made us understand others so much better that way _. But to see someone as family…. to see Caleb as a son… is that the reason I felt like this? Was it Love that the Chief was talking about earlier? Why I needed to find Caleb? Is that the reason why it’s hard for me to leave Demira on her own? Because I want to be with her?_ “This is all so confusing.” I started to think that the pain wasn’t pain… but something else.

“Depa Billaba.” Came the Chief’s voice. I jumped a little but staid where I was as he stood next to me and said, “I’m sorry, I said something again didn’t I—“

“You did but it’s not your fault. You don’t know much about me.” _He can’t understand why I’m struggling with this_. “I don’t have experience as you think I do. This is all just…. instinct.”

“A mother’s instinct if you ask me.” My jaw dropped at what he said. “But I can see you don’t see yourself as one and I respect that. It was rude of me to bring it up. I just had high hopes is all.”

“Hope for what?”

“No, no I shouldn’t.” the Chief insisted.

“Well, the conversation already started, might as well end it.”

The Chief sighed and said, “You know how Demira believes she was abandoned, and not many people have made attempts to care for her. And when they try, are at least I try, she thinks she’s nothing but a pity case, weak and all. But you, you didn’t know who she was and you accepted her, and then in learning who she was you didn’t pull away. In fact, you taught her how to be stronger and face her fear.”

“Her fear?”

“To be able to do something big that could change how people think of her so that she can make her mark to be a part of the Zuri Tribe. The reason Demira trusts you, Depa, is not only because she considered you friends, it’s because you’ve made her better. And because of that, she loves you and she thinks you love her back. Like a mother and daughter.”

It all made sense. The times I told her something she couldn’t understand such as to be her best self. She would ask me why I told her this. _She expected me to say it was because I loved her. She thought I trusted her because I love her. Was she right? Is that what this pain was?_ “But, but just like that?”

“A child would do anything for love when they are lonely, Depa. You should know even without the experience. In fact, our Tribe is based on family.” He went over to a hut and even in the dim light from the bonfire far away, I could see on the wall was a symbol painted on it. Two tall figures with a smaller one. _The same symbol that Demira wouldn’t talk about in the cave. It means Family._ “Family is what teaches the Tribe to be strong for each other. It gives a sense of purpose for the young ones so that they can make their mark to be Zuri.”

“And since Demira had no such connection….”

“It’s hard for her to be Tribe.” _And that’s why Demira loves me, because I’m like family_. Then the Chief said, “That’s why my hope is, and what I’m trying to ask you…. Is to stay. But, I know you can’t. I’m asking too much from you. I mean, I’m asking you to leave your previous life behind. I guess…. I guess I just wanted you to know what you have done for Demira.”

The idea of family was mostly foreign to me, so I didn’t know how I could be that for Demira. _Besides, I can’t stay._ I was still conflicted with the idea of Caleb being like a son, but since he was still my Padawan, I had to find him. _I couldn’t stay._ “Thank you for telling me.” Was all I could say to him. He left me to probably collect my thoughts, but since my mind was all over the place, staying where I was wasn’t going to help. I walked out from the cluster of huts and headed back to the bonfire, but when I got there I just stopped. Looking at everyone having a good time, made me want to be a part of it. I had been a part of their world today. Demira took me around, and the people were so nice. And even after I stood up to the Shaman, the people still treated me well at the bonfire. I felt wanted. _But I can’t stay._ _And because of all this…._ I looked around the crowed and found Demira dancing around the bonfire and laughing. _Because of Demira, it will be hard for me to leave_. _I love her_. I turned around and decided to sleep early that night.

* * *

 

Sleep never came. Even by the time I heard Demira and the Chief walk into the hut, I was still awake. I pretended to be asleep so that no conversation could pass between us. As the night went by, I kept thinking about the conversation the Chief and I had. But being near Demira for some reason made it hard for me to think straight. I needed to get out.

I got up quietly from my mat and began to stand up. As I did my eyes landed on my satchel placed in the corner of the hut. I put it there when I first settled in only two nights ago. I slowly went around Demira’s hammock and bent down to open up my bag. I reached in and my hand froze when I touched the cool metal of my lightsaber. I was going to go beyond the safe walls of the canyon, and if that was my plan I should take my lightsaber to protect myself. _In case I bump into danger… or more importantly my former master_. I shook the words he said to me out of my head, to keep them from repeating and probably causing the Force to shift again. I strapped the lightsaber to my hilt and rushed out of the hut as quietly as I could.

Moments later I found myself at the edge the river, at the very end where it turned into a pool before it disappeared in the wide cave. The cave that would lead to the waterfall that hid it from the other side. I went to a cluster of canoes on the sandy bank, grabbed one, get in, and rowed out. I rowed into the cave and went through the space in the waterfall the overhanging rock made. As soon as I got to the other side, I felt a little colder. _Maybe it was because it was less sheltered then the village._ As soon as I passed the sea of fog, I got to the shore and tied the rope on the canoe to a rock. I was greeted by the creatures that the Tribe road in on my first encounter. _Farasi, Demira said they were called_. I patted one on the neck as I passed it by and began to make my way up the canyon. It grew taller as I took a went farther from the waterfall and followed the direction of the rushing river below.

As I continued on, something in the Force told me to turn back. Really at this point of being so far out, I wasn’t going to turn back. Besides, I messed with the Force recently, causing trouble for Demira. _I wasn’t in the mood to let it happen again for whatever it was trying to do. I needed to think._ I stopped and found myself in the middle of the forest. Slowly turning around, I took in every tree and bush that surrounded me, even though it was still dark to see anything else. _What was I doing here?_ I growled as my mind went suddenly blank. I just couldn’t keep focused on anything anymore. My head had so many thoughts and questions running through it…. _and now I am aimlessly wailing through the forest. I was never like this back at the Jedi Temple. But that life is gone. And me…._

_I’m not the Jedi I used to be…. But I’m not damaged goods either. So what am I? Am I even Depa Billaba anymore? All these new experiences and feelings, I just don’t feel like it's me? Or is it really new, or perhaps I have experienced it before?_

Suddenly, a harsh screech was heard above me and I looked up in time to see a Kurujuri fly over the part of the forest I was in. It wasn’t just any regular Kuru…. It was the large yellow one that had been following me around. The one that shows up before there’s trouble. Quickly, I looked at my surroundings to see if there was anything off. I didn’t see anything, but something in Force told me to look back because someone was coming my way. I put a hand to me lightsaber, getting ready to draw it, nothing came from the direction the Force yielded me. A shadow from the other side did. I quickly darted left as someone took a running leap and came down with their weapon. I stood aside, held my ground, and activated my lightsaber to face Mace Windu as he stood where I had been. He still wore his dark robe but this time he let his hood fall to reveal his scarred face. His one good eye looked at me menacingly as he held out his lightsaber and began to stalk towards me.

 “Master, please….” I looked around to see if there were any Stormtroopers, but there was no sign. He’s alone, maybe now I can truly talk some sense into him. “Mace Windu. This isn’t you. You have to remember me, Depa Billaba, your Padawan.”

“An enemy to the Empire.” He said, his mechanical like voice deep enough so it sounded almost like an echo. I couldn’t help but wince and clenched my fist.

They way he spoke, and that it came out of him, it made the Force around me shift. “No, no, not again.” I took a deep breath and let the Force settle.

It was fine at first, but then Mace said, “Loosing control again, Billaba. I taught you better.”

I gasped. _He does remember_. I felt a slight tingle on the back of my mind. _I haven’t felt that pressure since…. Since I had almost fallen to the dark side_. I suddenly became afraid when it happened, and I got so distracted I almost didn’t see Mace come charging to me until the last minute. I side stepped away, planted one foot and then swung the other around so that it hit Mace in the back as he passed by. He growled and turned around, swiping his lightsaber towards me. It missed my chest by inches. I stepped back and held out my lightsaber so that we faced each other again. The Force around me shifted but I tried to calm it down.

As Mace swung his lightsaber and I blocked all his attacks, he said, “Your Padawan could probably control it better, then again, he’s not alive to do so.” I clenched my teeth out of the pain I felt from that comment. All I could do was swipe my lightsaber and the bring it up to push it against Mace’s. He only lost balance for a slight second but then got on his feet and held out a hand. He used a Force push attack and I was flung to the ground. I managed to hold on to my lightsaber, but that was all my mind could focus on. As I tried to get back up, I tried to push away what he had said _. I knew Caleb was alive, he didn’t. This shouldn’t affect me in the slightest._ But the Force around me could not be still and some stones and bits of grass lifted off the ground. _No!_ I calmed my mind and the pebbles and grass fell back to the ground.

I stood up in time to duck left as Mace came and tried to slice my head clean off. I got to my feet and swiped below his feet. He jumped over me and I slid under. When I got to my feet I felt a kicked on my back and fell to the ground. I tried to recover by turning around and holding my lightsaber out. I was force to stay on the ground seeing Mace had his lightsaber out aimed at me. He said almost disappointedly, “Almost a shame to see such potential go to waste.”

The Force shifted around me again and I closed my eyes. _Why was this happening_? It was because he was playing me. He was trying to remind me of my past failures. Though I had felt the slight tingle of the dark side trying to pull me, I knew it couldn’t take control of me. I was long passed that. I was not damaged. But the Force becoming uncontrollable that was something else. It was reacting to all the other feelings I felt that Mace tried to remind me of. For Caleb, not being able to protect both him and I and now, not to Mace’s knowledge, is out there alone fending for himself. And all these other feelings, these conflicts. _Of who I was? Did I love? Was this still Mace? Was it I felt about Caleb? Demira? What was happening??!?!_

As Mace pulled back his lightsaber to come down for the kill, I felt the pressure take over. Without thinking, I used the Force to push Mace back. I made sure it wasn’t too hard, but he did tumble to the ground until his back hit a tree. He didn’t get knocked out, but he did hit his back hard enough to make him immobile for a few moments.

Those few moments were quiet, but it was enough for me to sense the Force telling me to look my right and actually pay attention for once. I did, and my mouth dropped. I saw behind a line of trees and poking their head out of from behind the bush, was Demira. _What was she doing here? Did she hear me leave and followed?_

Her eyes darted between me and Mace. And then they landed on the lightsaber in my hand. _She knows…. She saw…_ Her eyes went wide in fear as she saw me notice her. _She was afraid_. The Chief and the Shaman did say they sided with the Jedi, but there was still something they hadn’t let on that told me they were still afraid of Jedi. _After all, the Shaman did describe Jedi to have unimaginable powers, and the Tribe was afraid of anything unimaginable._ I deactivated my lightsaber and held up an assuring hand as I said, “Demira, it’s ok—“

As soon as I took a step forward she darted away into the trees. “Demira!” I called out as I ran after her.


	26. Love Within the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Depa comes to terms with how she feels, she makes a discovery about Demira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have now excuse for not updating, blame is all on me

I chased after Demira for only a short time, only because I lost sight of her in the bush. I continued to call out her name, hoping she would stop and show up. Yet, the more I remembered Demira’s reaction to seeing the fight, the more I slowed down and the less I called out. I remembered the way Demira acted confused and afraid, how she stepped away, how she shrunk up, how she trembled…. _Not only because of the fight, and not only because of Mace, but because of me. She was afraid of me._

I stopped dead in my tracks in a clearing when I suddenly felt guilt and pain. I stared at the ground as all these memories flash in my head. Demira and I having a good time learning about each other as we traveled, the times she managed to keep her head high when spoken bad about, or how she laughed when we fooled around in the Village. She was happy. I remembered how Demira cried to me when she was scared of the dark or couldn’t take it being called out by others. How she listened intently when I gave her advice or wanted me to join her in anything. She trusted me. _And now she was scared and didn’t trust me. I had betrayed her love._

I heard slow and heavy footsteps behind me, and I knew it to be Mace Windu. _Mace… he was right._ I knew he couldn’t be himself, but deep down I couldn’t help but feel all that he said was true. Especially since he could remember.

 _Mistakes…._ it’s all I had done since I had gotten here. I should have just stayed hiding. But instead I put a young girl in danger several times, and her Tribe was close to being discovered by the Empire. I couldn’t keep my secret hidden and a child had seen what I am. My mind was all over the place, not being able to figure out my emotions or answers to questions that should be so easy. And worst of all I couldn’t control the Force. A Jedi wasn’t one without good control.

The Force around me shifted, and for once I didn’t try to stop it. I just let it happen.

 _I’ve been taught better._ Maybe all this was happening because I had been wrong all along. Maybe my methods were flawed and it was finally coming to bite me back by destroying my control in the Force. The way I’ve brought myself to find a way around what the Jedi had instituted in us… all these ideas I had for letting myself have friendships and kinship… to have deep feeling for others… maybe I had gone too far. I Love, and knowing this I couldn’t understand my deep regard for Caleb and Demira. And for this I had lost control.

 _I had failed. I had failed so many_. The Jedi Order was gone, and here I was staining their memory trying to survive but instead mess up whenever I try to rely on my skills. I had failed Mace, the man who may or may not be behind me. I had failed as his student into putting everything he had taught me to my best abilities, and this wasn’t the first time I had failed him. I had failed my friends, Ayala. Luminara, Obi-wan, so many Jedi who had put their trust in me and how was I repaying them. Even my own sister, Sar Labooda, what would she think of me now. Sarsley had almost sacrificed her normal life to make sure I had the best chance at life again, and I failed her. Caleb… I had failed Caleb. My mission to find him was over before it could even begin. I was stuck on a planet with no way off while he was out there fending for himself. I almost died trying to protect him, but I should have run with him. I should have stayed by his side. I should have known I couldn’t take on the Clones alone. But here I was, even though having been given a second chance, bearing the scar of my choice. To look back, and get shot. Demira, I had failed her, betrayed her trust. The unknown was a scary place, the Chief and Shaman knew. No matter how dependent the Jedi were, we were still to some gods among men with fragile powers.  Demira didn’t know what I was, but seeing what I can do… and I didn’t tell her.

_I’m no friend to her, I’m no Jedi either. I’m nothing._

The wind suddenly picked up around me, creating somewhat of a vortex in the clearing I was in. Loose leaves, rocks, and dirt were picked up and spun around, creating chaos all around me. _The Force, I was loosing control again but I don’t care anymore._ _It means nothing to me anymore_. My body began to shake in trying to hold back a sob wanting to come out, but in feeling like absolute failure, I just let it out, just like I had done five years ago when I had lost everything. Tears spilled from my eyes, running down my cheeks as I cried out. I put a hand over my mouth to cover my mouth and closed my eyes tight. With every tear that fell, with every hitched breath I took, I felt worse and worse. _I was a mistake, no Jedi, a failure._

Even with the Force creating a storm of flying earth around me, Mace Windu still managed to come behind me and yell through wind, “A Jedi as yourself has no worth living. Face your end.”

I heard his lightsaber activate, and I opened my eyes slowly. Through the dust flying around and my eyes filled with tears, I could could see he shadow as his lightsaber illuminated him. I just watched, my body racking with sobs, as the arm of the shadow raised up to bring down their weapon. “Just do it…” As soon as I said that, the Force pulled me to look right, just as a figure came bursting out from behind the tree line and into the clearing screaming, “DEPA NO!”

Even though I saw it all, almost in slow motion, everything happened too fast for me to stop it. Demira jumping in between me and Mace, holding both hands out to try and shield herself. The man bringing down his lightsaber without even caring who he would use it on. Me screaming out for this all to stop. As soon as this happened a force pushed us away from each other, throwing Demira, Mace and I in three different sides of the clearing. I was knocked into a tree, but not hard enough for me to get knocked out. I did hit my head though, and when the black spots left my vision I found myself on the ground facing down.

Everything had gone still, even the chaos of the wind created by the Force. I got up weakly, getting to my knees while trying to remember what happened. What was that sudden force that just pushed us all away? I knew for a fact it wasn’t me. I didn’t feel the Force shift under my control… _but it did come from someone else. Mace?_ I looked across the clearing, spotting Mace unconscious on his side, back turned to me. _He wasn’t going to use the Force on me, he was using his lightsaber. So who was it?_

The Force brought my attention to my right not far away. Demira was laying down sprawled out on the ground, face up, and unmoving. Forgetting what was thinking about, I yelled out, “Demira!”

I almost stumbled getting up as I ran to the girl. I dropped to my knees by her side as soon as I got to her. “No, no please….” I begged in hope Demira was all right. I wrapped an arm around her back so I could pick her up. Her limp body slid closer to me so that her head leaned into my chest. Doing this, I felt how small she weighed, how fragile she felt. It caused me to choke back the sobs that were threatening to come back. I used my other hand to shake her by the shoulders and call to her, “Demira. Demira, wake up!” I checked around to see why she wouldn’t respond. There were no visible wounds, and she was breathing just fine. _So what was wrong with her?_ I knew it wasn’t good to panic in a situation like this, but with everything that had happened recently, and just how I felt, it was so easy for me to worry. I just couldn’t stand seeing her like this. “Demira…” couldn’t stand feeling helpless to help her, “Please…” couldn’t stand knowing why she was like this now.

 _She stepped in to protect me. Why? Wasn’t she afraid of me? Maybe she still cared for me, loved me…. I want this to be true because… because I love her. Love. There was never a problem with feeling it. With feelings for other especially. Friendships and kinships were essential for a Jedi to understand people, to make better choices for the good of others. Love was something I had even in my days at the Temple, but I never fully realized it, until now with Demira. She was just so special in her own way. She was so bright and happy to learn, so genuine, kind, and happy for the little moments. This girl had her flaws and demons to face, but she had proven sometimes with a little help she could get by and be strong. She was… Demira_.

I began to cry again, a few tears falling down to the ground or on top of the girl’s chest. For comfort, I pulled Demira’s head up closer to mine so our foreheads touched. _Please be ok Demira._ It was all I could think as my body shook again with sobs. I almost didn’t feel her shift in my embrace and hear her say, “Depa?” I gasped and lifted my head up so I could look at her. The little girl’s eyes fluttered open and she tilted her head up to ask weakly, “You are crying?” I noticed that it was easier to see her now that the sky was getting brighter as dawn approached.

Seeing her awake, keeping her caring personality, filled me with utter joy. I had to force myself to stop crying, wiping away tears as I stuttered, “I—I just thought y—you were—hurt or….Oh Demira, I’m just happy you’re ok.”

I pulled her in for a hug, but immediately she brought up her hands to push me away to say, “N—no.”

Demira crawled out of my embrace and stepped to the ground. Like the day I first met her, she went on all fours. Her knuckles supporting her from the front as she squatted down in front of me. At first, I thought she was reacting to what she had seen early. With Mace and I fighting, and our lightsabers, and the Force push. The thought of it almost broke my heart, but Demira quickly said, “I am not… you saw what I did….”

“Do what Demira?”

She looked up at me, confusion written all over her face as she asked, “You did not see? I pushed you?”

“Pushed me?” She’s talking about the Force push that stopped Mace from killing me. “No Demira, you didn’t do that…” But as soon as I said it, I froze. I suddenly remembered what I was thinking before I found Demira unconscious. If it wasn’t me, or Mace, then who else could it have been. “No… Demira if you did that then that would mean you’re….” My eyes widened. _Force Sensitive! Demira is Force Sensitive!_

“A danger. Not normal.”

“What?”

So many things made sense now. Why the Force continued to pester me to go different ways, especially in the case of Demira. It was probably how I found her and how she found me. It was why the pot broke when she yelled at the Shaman. Why the Tribe would blame her for things even though she didn’t physically do it. Chief said that certain attributes played in how she was treated by the Tribe. They knew, they all knew. Or at least knew she had some sort of power _They feared her._ Even when Demira and I first met, she would say she did something, and if I didn’t see it she would dismiss it. She didn’t want me to know, because she didn’t want me to treat her like the Tribe had. _A danger. She feared herself._

 Quickly I reached out to her, putting a hand on her shoulder as I said, “No, no Demira you aren’t a danger.” Demira flinched at my sudden affections towards her, even looking at me confused as to what I had said. I told her, “Demira, your power is a gift that not many are born with. It is something that you can control, with a little practice it can be something you and the Tribe don’t have to fear. Something that can help you protect others not hurt them.”

She still felt skeptical, but her interest slightly peaked. On all fours, she took a step closer and asked, “A power?”

“It’s called the Force. And it is in everything Demira, penetrating us, binding us all together. You are especially attuned to it. Why else do you think you could do that, push Mace to protect me? Demira you may not think it, but you are good, kind, caring, and because of that you don’t have to fear your connection to the Force. You can learn to use it for the good.”

“How do you know?”

I smiled sheepishly, removing my hand from her shoulders and letting wrap around me and grab my other arm in comfort. “Well, you did see me and Mace fighting earlier. I pushed him away, do you remember how?”

She had to think about it, but not for long. “You—you did what I did. You have Force Powers?”

“I do, and do you think I’m a danger?”

“No,” She immediately said, crawling up to me on all fours so that she could put her hands on my shoulders and say, “You are not. You would not hurt anyone.”

“And you wouldn’t intentionally hurt anyone either, Demira. We’re both good people.” She looked down, seeming a bit unsure, but as she thought about it, her skeptical look turned into a small smile. At that moment, the dawn came and brought out the sun, casting rays of light to shine on the tips of the the trees that surrounded us. That’s when I added, “After all, we’re both Jedi.”

Again confusion appeared on her face, eyebrow raised as she asked, “What is Jedi?”

I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck as I looked around nervously, “That’s something that would take a long—“ I froze, my eyes landing across the clearing not seeing Mace where he should have been on the ground. “No—“ The Force signaled for me that there was someone come from the bush behind Demira. I grabbed on to her arm and pulled her away fiercely just as Mace Windu jumped out from behind the tree line and with the bottom of his lightsaber, hit it right into the left side of my skull.

I was immediately knocked out, but even in the darkness of my mind I could still hear everything. It sounded from a distance Demira was screaming in fear, calling my name as her voice faded. I managed to hear Mace say something about her being Force Sensitive, but my mind would not connect with my body to wake me up and move. It was only until I heard a man’s voice, a familiar one, call out my name and get closer and closer. Suddenly the blackness turned to grey, then white, then produced colorful shapes. My blurry eyes focused only moments later, showing me I was facing up on the ground as the Chief stood over me, holding my head up as he said, “That’s it come on back.” There was relief in his eyes, and for a second, my heart felt _… lighter?_ Then in seeing some of tribe, men and woman, armed with spears by their side standing around me, I remembered where I was, and what had happened.

I gasped, and quickly sat up. The Chief warned me as I got to my feet, “You shouldn’t get up so fast you were badly hurt—“

“How long was I out?” I asked as I looked up. The sky was only slightly brighter then I remember last, telling me I had been only out for a few minutes. _But in those few minutes, I heard Demira scream_. “Demira, where is she?” I asked desperately.

The Chief began, “I found you both gone at the break of dawn, but I assumed she was with you. We came looking for you both.”

A chirp was heard behind me and everyone looked to the nearby tree line. A man and a woman were squatting by a spot on the ground, pointing at the dirt and saying something in their language to the Chief. He then translated, “There are signs of a struggle. One set recognizable as Demira’s and the other unfamiliar.” I didn’t need to be told twice to try and piece it together. Demira and I were distracted, Mace woke up and heard me say she was Force Sensitive, attacked me, and took her with him probably back to the Imperials. _To kill her because she was a potential Jedi… or worse._

The Chief asked, “What happened?”

“We were attacked by Imperials, by the Rogue Jedi. He captured Demira.”

His face contorted in concern and he said, “We must stop him before he takes her.”

He then began to order something to his warriors but I cut him off, “No, no we can’t. I told you before this is something you can’t just face with spears. Even the Imperial soldier will be armed enough to stop your warriors.”

“There is always a weakness, no matter how powerful. Besides, we can’t let them take her.”

“I’m not giving up, especially for Demira I won’t stop until we get her back. But we can’t rush in. Se need a plan.”

“Do you have one in mind?”

A screech was suddenly heard echoing in the sky, behind the tree line of the clearing. All of a sudden, the giant flying creature, the yellow one Demira called a Kurujusi, appeared. The Tribe warriors instantly became aggressive and began to yell out, making their own sounds in trying to scare it away. They threw their spears at it but it maneuvered around them swiftly in the air. The Chief stepped in front of me, but not in trying to attack the creature with his own spear. He just stood there to protect me. I felt unusually charmed by this act, but I didn’t stay like that for long. The Force calling to me, telling me to look at the Kurujusi. The way it flew, it looked like it just wanted to land in the clearing. _To attack? Or was it something else?_ I had to know. “Tell your warriors to stand down.”


	27. In Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa claims her former identity, and in gaining control, she faces the inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good song to listen to while reading the first part of this chapter 
> 
> "King" by Lauren Aquilina

The Chief heard me order his men to back away from the creature. His head turned, showing how shocked he was as he asked surprised, “What?”

“Trust me,” I said sternly as I walked around him.

The Chief hesitated but held up a hand, saying to the warriors, “Ftang!”

They all stopped yelling and attacking, taking a step back as the Chief gave them more orders. Seeing a clear spot to land now that the warriors had given it space, the Akurujuri touched down on the ground gently, ruffling its wings so that they laid gently by the side. The warriors who were still skeptical held up their spears, making the creature lower its neck and hiss at them.

I walked closer with my head held high, passing the safe barrier the warriors had made. The creature hissed at me as well but did not attack. I stopped, few feet away from it, to give it a feeling of space so that I could look closer at it. The warriors tensed up but didn’t do anything but watch intently. The Chief was the same, though he had to suppress the urge to step in as well

I put a hand up towards the creature and said, “You've been following me since I got here. Why is that?” I knew there wasn’t a way to read minds, but emotions alone could tell me. I closed my eyes and began to concentrate in the Force around me and the Akurujuri. Nothing happened at first, the Force around me staying still and the creature cocking its head side to side. I sighed, putting my hand down in defeat.

 _No, no I can't give up now. Demira needs me, she needs my abilities to save her. To stop this mess I brought here._ The Force shifted but only created a stir of wind in the trees. _No. No, this wasn't my fault, or anyone’s. I have to focus, at least try-- no-- I will control the Force. I can, it's instinct. It's my nature. Five years and I’m done with letting this take control of my decisions._ I needed to be the Jedi I was trained to be. _Resourceful, clever, knowledgeable, skillful, calm_. I needed to be the Jedi the Order couldn't understand. _Strong but caring, fearful but willful, formal but creative… never selfish, never greedy…. there is death, yet there is the Force_. I raised my hand up once again concentrating in the Force. _I am a Jedi, I am Depa Billaba._

I felt the connection with the Akurujuri right away. His mind was one with mine as his head went still and his eyes closed. _Struggle and understanding…_ “You want to help. That’s it, you want to help me.”

The Akurujuri and I staid connected but I could feel his attention turn. I let go of our bond and opened my eyes, watching as he reached his long neck down so his head went below his belly. He grabbed something scrunched up in his talons with his mouth, then brought his head up my way to hold the item. Hanging from between his jaws was my missing Jedi robe. “You--you found it….” I faltered out of bewilderment. My hand reached out slowly to grab it, then the Akurujuri let go. My eyes darted between him and the cloak. _Even this amazing creature knew I had to be who I was. A Jedi Master._ “Thank You.” I said sincerely, reaching a hand out. The Akurujuri brought it’s head up so his forehead touched the palm of my hand.

I finally let my senses go back to normal and I realized there was a heavy amount of whispering behind me. I looked back to see the warriors talking among each other in hushed tones, looking to me confused but amazed. Somehow I managed to control a creature that was considered dangerous but at peace if left alone. The Chief was mostly confused, but then his eyes traveled down to my hip… right where my lightsaber hung at my belt. I put a hand over it and watched his reaction. I was worried he would become defensive, worried that in figuring at that with connecting with the creature and having lightsaber meant I was a Jedi. He knew for sure, I could practically see his face change dramatically from confusion to realization. But he did not become fearful, instead, he gave me an understanding gaze and asked me, “How do you want us to help, Master Jedi?”

Hearing their Chief speak to me, all the warriors had stopped whispering and looked to me. They waited for whatever I would say next even though only some couldn’t understand. _It’s up to me_. _I’ve got people to help me… ready to fight…. And someone who trust me in my abilities…. Almost feels like the old days_. For once the memories of the clones, my men, didn’t cause so much pain, but I still brushed it off and I looked to the Akurujuri. His head raised up and he looked at a certain direction behind him. _He knows where Demira is… and he could fly…. Everyone has a weakness…. Mace has a weakness….. I know it._ “I have plan.”

* * *

 

Having left the forest by the river, Mace dragged Demira by her wrist into a large clearing. The area was more like a small plain with its tall and dry dead grass swaying with the wind. Demira hadn’t stopped struggling and yelling since Mace had captured her, telling him in her language to let her go or ask what he’ll do to her. But once they walked onto the plain, Demira stopped yelling and looked on with dread at the sight of the Imperial Shuttle she had seen once before. Stormtroopers surrounded the area armed with blasters while their Captain stood on the ramp of the shuttle waiting. Demira looked around, trying to find a way out and around them but it was no use in thinking it. Mace had a strong grip on her and wasn’t letting go.

As the former Jedi brought her to the entrance of the shuttle, the Captain asked, “And the Jedi?”

“She will come more willingly with the child in my grasp, especially this one.” He lifted his arm gripping Demira up, almost lifting the girl up on her toes. Demira hissed at the slight pain but said nothing about it. She was more concerned about Depa. He said Jedi, and that’s what Depa called herself. Demira didn’t know whether to believe Depa would come for her or not. Would she? Would Depa let this scary man take her? Because she was a danger? Or would Depa come for her, because she cared? She had to. Depa would never let Demira get taken.

Several long moments of silence passed, the only sound being the morning birds singing in the distance as the sun began to rise behind the mountain beyond the river miles away. It was getting to the point Stormtroopers would shuffle their feet or their blasters would clank against their armor.

All of a sudden, behind a tree line, a screech was heard followed by the appearance of the yellow flying reptile-like creature. It looked at first like it was just going to pass them by, but then it halted in mid-air over the circle of Stormtroopers. “What in the galaxy—“ the Captain began to curse.

A cloaked figure that had been riding it, hidden on the creatures back, jumped off landing in the middle of the circle in a crouch. Before the Captain or Mace could order open fire, the figure spread its arms out to their side in a push motion, and suddenly with that the Stormtroopers were thrown back into the thick grass. The figure stood up and pulled off their robe to reveal Depa Billaba standing tall and proud. 

* * *

 

Seeing me, Demira smiled and yelled out, “Depa!”

I smiled back, reassuring her I was getting her out of this. The Captain stepped back, grabbing a blaster he had in a holster and pulling it out to aim at me. Mace did nothing but put a hand over his lightsaber, and waited for what I would do next. I noticed Stormtroopers around me getting up, but before they could pick up their fallen weapons or even get them ready to fire, they were attacked. Coming out of hiding in the tall dry grass, Tribe warriors jumped out and tackled Stormtroopers like animals. Some used spears to knock out the troopers. Others used weapons like claws on their hands made of sharp stone. Tribe warriors would stab the Stormtroopers in the weak spots I told them about. Where the armor didn’t cover, between the thighs and hips or under the arms.

Seeing the Stormtroopers were busy in their own fight, I pulled out my lightsaber and activated it. This finally got Mace to let Demira go, throwing her behind him up the ramp so she fell next to the Captain. Mace ran up to me with his lightsaber on and attacked swiftly and quickly. I was ready for the fight, but I first had to get Demira out safe. I ducked Mace’s attack from the left and I spun around him so that I could elbow him in the back. He didn’t go down but when Mace turned around to swing his lightsaber, I used the Force to push him down on the ground. Before Mace could get up, the Akurujuri grabbed the scruff of Mace’s cloak with his mouth and threw him far into the plains of grass. I faced the Captain as soon as he began firing at me. Bringing my lightsaber up, I deflected the blasts and walked closer to him.

Out of the grass next to the ramp, the Chief jumped out of hiding and tackled the Captain to the ground on the other side of the ramp. When the Imperial was knocked out, the Chief moved on to the next. I latched my lightsaber to my belt and ran to Demira on the ramp. I got to my knees next to her but before I could make sure she wasn’t hurt, the girl jumped up and wrapped her arms around me neck and whispered, “I knew you would come.”

Feeling the relief vibrating from her, I let it sink in and I hugged her back around the waist, pulling her tight and saying, “Of course I would.”

I heard the click of a blaster and was about to turn and bring out my lightsaber, but when Demira and I faced a Stormtrooper, in the blink of an eye he was gone. The Akurujuri had used his tail to knock the trooper to the ground. Demira saw this, jaw dropping as she stared at the creature in amazement. “Onga…” she gasped.

The Force quickly alerted me of danger and I grabbed Demira around the waist, pulling he with me off the ramp. We landed in the heavy grass and I looked up to see Mace with his lightsaber out and ready. I looked at the battlefield, seeing the warriors and the Chief were occupying the Stormtroopers who missed every shot. The creature was busy chasing his own attackers. There was no one who could get Demira safely out of here, and I needed to face Mace. And since he was also after Demira, I needed to face him decisively. I grabbed Demira in my arms and ran with her around the shuttle and across the clearing plain, towards the forest. Mace ran after me, chasing us into the dense grove.

The sun was already crawling high in the sky, over the mountain, but the forest canopy was so thick here it almost felt like it was still dawn. Thankfully I didn’t have trouble maneuvering around the trees. Demira was watching Mace charging through the bush, even using his lightsaber to fiercely cut through thick bush and low vines. “Depa…” Demira said nervously.

“I know," I assured her. “Get on my back.” She did, climbing over my shoulder swiftly without making me lose balance. Once I felt she was secured on my back, I jumped up to the nearest tree, grabbing onto the first branch and swinging myself on top. I would try and jump from branch to branch but it just got denser the farther up I went. Even the trunks were becoming more slippery as I made my way up. The minute I found a wide hollow in a trunk at the base of a branch, I stopped and looked down. Mace, like I was, was having trouble climbing up but managing. As he was distracted with his ascension, I pulled Demira off my back and shoved her inside. “Stay in the shadows and don’t move—“

“But—“

“Don’t move,” I said more sternly. I saw her nod her head, hesitantly, and then I continued my climb. I only went up two branches before I decided to stop and hide in the shadows of the trunk. Looking down, I watched Mace as he climbed to the branch where the hollow was and walked along it, away from Demira. He looked about to jump to the next branch above when there was an audible shuffle that echoed from the hollow Demira was hiding in. Mace immediately turned his head to look to where Demira was hiding. I could hear her gasp just as Mace began to march up to her hiding spot. _NO!_ I jumped out from my hiding spot and aimed a kick to Mace’s face. He fell back but managed to grab me as I landed on the branch. Pulling me by the sleeve of my robe with his falling weight, Mace and I fell to the thick and long branch below.

Landing skillfully on our feet, we faced each other and pulled out our lightsabers clashing seconds later. I blocked one attack left and as he twisted his wrist I blocked his lightsaber. He stepped back and swiped towards my chest. I stepped back with arm outstretched but when I came back towards him I had both hands on my saber in front of me to make a move. Mace used his lightsaber to push mine to the side and expose my chest, but I spun around and came back to face him with my lightsaber blocking another attack. As the fight went on I studied every move and applied it to what I had discovered. _Everyone had a weakness_. Mace was using most of the basic skills he taught me, but there was more attack then defense. He wasn’t himself, everything was on memory, so there is only one thing he can’t control in memory. _One thing he hadn’t used since his hunt for me began: The Force._

As Mace brought down his lightsaber so that mine would be pushed down too, I took a step closer so that my saber slipped close to the hilt of Mace’s. Mace had to step back and I used the momentum to push my lightsaber up and over his head. Exposing his chest, I used the Force to push him back to the trunk of the tree behind him and held him there. I waited until he lost grip of his lightsaber, then I let him go so that I could summon his lightsaber to me. Mace was going to charge but I kept him pinned back by not the Force, but the aim of both mine and his lightsaber at the neck.

He looked up at me, malice in his eyes, as he waited as to what I would do. He said, “You wouldn’t kill your master, would you?”

 “If you have any more memory of me, then you would know I wouldn’t do that. But I don’t think you do, do you? Whatever happened to you, you lost your memory of who you were, only remembering what the Imperial let you remember: How to fight, how to be tactful, and how to use what you knew about anyone to do the biddings of whoever had sent you. What they did to your mind, they made you someone who could lure Jedi to be killed or betrayed. You are a damaged body with the mind of the emotionless Mace Windu. And because of that, you can’t use the Force.”

There was no change of expression from Mace Windu, proving my theory right. Mace Windu was long gone, and there was no way I could bring him back. He then said, “If I am not Mace Windu, and just a body to you, then why not kill me.”

I could do it, end his life so that he would stop hunting me down, hunting Demira and possibly now that he knew… the Tribe. But I did not even consider it, and never will. _I am a Jedi, and Jedi do not kill. There are always better options_. “You aren’t just a body, you’re alive. Mace Windu or not you still have life and blood. You are programmed by others to do harmful task, but that doesn’t mean you can’t change. It’s the least I can do for my Master who once breathed in this body.” I pulled away from Mace and deactivated the lightsabers, putting them on the holds of my belt. Hearing a rustle above, I only turned my eyes up to see Demira laying low on the branch. She watched the whole thing, mesmerized but confused. _She may not understand this act of mercy now, but she will some day._ I walked back to give him room to stand up and not feel so pressured against the tree. “Well, will you at least consider?”

Mace stood there still, unmoving and face unchanging. Then he attacked. He tried to hook me left and right but I was faster. I kept my arms behind me but ducked both attacks. I didn’t account though for the sudden charge. He jumped forward, grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down with him off the thick branch. “Depa!” Demira called helplessly as she watched us fall. Mace and I only fell a couple of feet until a tangle of several vines stopped us. I looked around seeing how many were wrapped around our bodies and surrounded us, but Mace brought my attention back to him. He would swipe a hand out and try to reach for me, almost looking like he wanted to go for my throat. I would try and back up, climbing back to the next loop of vines or just to wrap my fingers around them to pull me back. Every time I had to keep my eyes on Mace, making sure he didn’t get close. But it was hard too look at Mace, with the determination in his eyes to kill me.

Once his hand almost got a hold on my foot, but a lasso of vine came from above and hooked around it. Mace watched as his hand was pulled back by the lasso, Demira being on the other end and holding it tight. Seeing Mace was distracted, and getting an idea, I grabbed a loop of vine next to me and threw it around Mace so it wrapped around him and tangled more. Mace was stuck. I gave him a glare, almost challenging him to see what he could do now. His nostrils flared and he pulled his tied hand arm down. Demira had to let go and keep a hold of her branch on all fours before falling. Mace used his hands and feet to rip through the vines and come for me.

Vines that kept us up tangled began to snap with his sudden fury attack, and I started to realize we would fall. “Mace—!” I would try tell him, “Mace don’t!” but he wouldn’t listen. “Mace--!”

There was a loud and quick snap from the vine he pulled, and suddenly we were both falling towards the ground. Vines snapped as our bodies were too heavy get caught in tangles again. As the ground came close, I prepared the Force to cushion my fall, but I felt a thick vine tangle around my right foot, stopping my fall. I heard the vines near me tighten and the sound of someone choke. When all went still I hung there upside down, quickly trying to get my bearings. When I did, the vine swung me around to face what was behind me. At the sight of what I saw, I wanted to throw up. I put my hands over my mouth in shock at seeing Mace hanging right side up, with a strong vine coiled tight around his neck. His eyes were open but blood shot and turning dull. His face became pale, with the life suddenly taken away from him with the sudden hanging.

_Master..._

“Depa?” I heard Demira from above. I looked up to see the girl jumping down to the branch that grew the vines holding Mace and I. “Are you all right?”

“I... I am...” I lied.

“I get you down.”

I watched her as she went to the root of the vine hanging me and with her teeth, bit through the vine. I fell into a roll, stopping in a kneeling position, then getting up and looking at Mace. Not caring for some of the vine still tied around my foot, I went up to the dead man and said to Demira in a shaky tone, “C--can you do the same... For him.”

Demira hesitated but quickly went over to the root of Mace's vine and ripped it too. I held my arms out and tried to catch him. He wasn't to heavy, but I did have to lay him down on the ground. Kneeling next to him I moved Mace to lay face up, his upper body resting on my lap. I held his head in my hands and just looked at him. His glazed eyes stared at the sky turning brighter as the day began. _Skies he will never see again… but then again the real Mace had been gone long ago. This may not have been how I wanted it to happen, to be hanged, but maybe it was for the best._ _His body needed to be put to rest and not used as a toy to the Empire_. Seeing him dead in my arms though, it still hurt. I let a few tears fall from my eyes ad I reached up and closed Mace’s eyes so that he looked peacefully at rest. “Goodbye, Master.”

I heard a swift whoosh sound behind me. Demira had landed on the ground and was walking up to me slowly on all fours, she stopped next to me to look at Mace with caution. Seeing him still and unmoving, she got closer to me and even leaned into my side for comfort. She asked me, “Did you know him?”

“I did.” I answered simply. “He was once a good man. They just used him. But now he can be at peace.”

“At Peace.” She repeated to herself, slightly confused.

As I sniffled and wiped away a tear. Demira sat up and put her hands on my arm and tugged gently. “Do not cry, Depa. His life is with All Mother.”

“The All Mother?”

“I do not understand…but… Shaman says life is borrowed. We must give back one day to All Mother… live within her…”

“The Jedi were taught much the same. When we die, we do not perish, but merely live on in the Force.”

“Confusing….”

I smiled and put an arm around her, “You will understand someday.”


	28. Hard Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More discoveries are made as Depa and the Tribe begin to understand each other more

Demira helped me bury Mace by a tree. I used stones to line his resting place, and after a few moments of silence we headed back to the rest of the Tribe. As we reached the edge of the plain, Demira asked me, “Why do you keep his weapon?”

I put a hand over Mace’s saber clung to my belt. “I do not want to let it fall in the wrong hands if anyone could find it.” When I focused back to the plain and where the ship was, I saw the warriors and the Chief had been joined by more Tribe members and the Shaman. They were all I saw. No Stormtroopers, and not even the Captain, were seen. “What?”

I hurried over to the group but as soon as I got to them, the Shaman didn’t even let me get one word out. “You!” He yelled as he marched up to me. Demira gasped and clung on to the back of my robe for comfort.

The Chief followed quickly behind, trying to tell him, “Easy Bruton,—“

The Shaman said something in their language to the Chief in a threatening manner, but at the moment I didn’t care. My eyes landed to the Tribe Warriors as they stood around a line of bloodied Stormtroopers who lay motionless. _They’re all dead_.  “What happened?” I yelled, interrupting the Shaman.

 “What?”

“The soldiers…” I followed the line to the end to see the Captain laying on the ground with his neck broken at an awkward angle. “I… I gave you their weakness to keep them from hurting anyone, but not to eventually kill them! You said your Tribe was peaceful.”

The Shaman quickly said, “And we are. In order to keep the peace, we must make sure no one finds out about us.

“There are alternatives.”

“Like what. Prisoners? We have no way of keeping them.” The Shaman said, looking behind me as if in search for someone. “And besides, what about the Rogue Jedi. Kerchec said you went after him, so where is he now? You killed him right?”

 _He has no right to accuse me like this!_ “An accidental hanging. I gave him a chance to change but he fell to his death.”

“But even if he didn’t die, would he have changed?” _No. He still attacked me_. I looked at the Imperials. I wanted to believe they could all reconsider, but in the end, they would be loyal to the Empire. The Shaman added, “Even the Chief agrees this is the only way, because it is for the good of the Tribe.”

The Chief interjected. “Good of the Tribe, but that doesn’t make any one killer a better person.” _At least some people here understands the consequence of their actions._

I looked at the bodies one more time and then turned my head away. _What’s done is done, there is no trying to turn back and stop it._ Shaman, having felt attacked by his Chief’s comment said, “Killing? Well, our Jedi here should know a lot about that.”

My eyes widened as he said that. The Chief said, “Wait a moment, Bruton. She never killed anyone. In fact, I told you she was a Jedi so that you would know why she risked getting killed or taken by the Imperials that had been hunting her down.”

“She risked the safety of the Tribe. Going out and getting caught. And not only that, staging a rescue that could have been impossible and using our men and woman to do it.”

“But it wasn’t impossible.” I said.

The Chief added, “The warriors and I even agreed to help. We knew the risks and we succeed with Depa’s help. Demira is safe, and our warriors are still standing.”

“Only because of her knowledge. But in the end we are still no match for these Imperials.” Shaman focused back directly at me. “You are maybe, but that’s because this is your fight, not ours. This is why we don’t go to war. Why we don’t reach the advancements you have made.” He motioned to the ship behind me. “Because knowledge leads to greed for power. People see land and they want to take it. They see these things called technology and use it for their bidding. In the end they forget all ties to loved ones and think about their selfish needs. You are all like that.”

 _That’s why he hates the fact I’m an outsider._ I took a deep breath and said, “Please know that I agree with you. I’ve seen what the Empire has done to make people like this. But not everyone is consumed by their selfish needs.”

“So you say, but think about this. It’s not just this new Empire. Even the Separatists, and the Republic. Everyone in the galaxy. Even the Jedi.”

 _Even the Jedi, huh…._ “I know that most of the Tribe doesn’t know what a Jedi is, so I understand their fear when they see one. But I don’t see them afraid now.” I motioned to the warriors. “They know I’m not a threat. I don’t want to be ever. A true Jedi could never be one.”

“That’s what you all say, and then you go and tear families apart.”

“What, tear families apart?”

“Don’t act so ignorant of your own evils.” He said, stepping closer to me.

It looked like the Chief had enough of the Shaman making things worse so he stepped in, putting a hand out in front of the Shaman. The Chief said to me, “What Bruton means to say is… we know how there is a way Jedi can find children with power all around the galaxy. We’ve heard instances of when a child is taken from a family to learn the ways of the Force.” I cocked my head when he said the word the Force. I told myself to ask him later so I can continue hearing his explanation. “Even though the Jedi mean it for good intentions to bring peace to the galaxy, they are still seen as a threat.”

 _Because their Tribe thrives on Family, and if the family is not complete… it’s utter chaos for them_. “I understand…. Especially now.”

“Do you?” the Shaman asked tauntingly.

“I do!” I said in confidence. _I’m not going to hold back any longer_. “Yes, I agree. I had seen what war had done to the Jedi Order. In fact, I was one of the council members who was there when the decision to fight with the Republic was made. I had seen war create fear that took over most of our decision and in the end many lives were lost. I know what it’s like.” I suddenly remembered my first clone battalion being slaughtered, before I met Caleb. It only left a few clones to survive and for me, consumed by fear, to go into a comma. “As for family, I do know too. I had an apprentice, a Padawan. Caleb Dume. I never realized until now that he had always been the son I never had.” _I always felt the Force bind us not only by destiny but by love. It’s probably the reason I never really was considered a normal Jedi. I guess my methods of teaching were somewhat unorthodox. After all, I gave a holocron as a way of learning for Caleb when some would say it’s forbidden._ “It is why I am here now. I risked my life for his safety and I will never regret doing so. I walked five years thinking I had failed to protect him, but I just found out he’s alive but alone. _Thinking of him being alone out there fending for himself. His training was unfinished. How could he keep himself safe, and from Imperials?_ “I have to find him. Why? Well you know the answer.”

The Shaman was in utter shock at having been proven wrong. The Chief smiled and said, “Because she loves this Caleb. Bruton, she may be a Jedi, but she is a good Jedi. A true Jedi as she calls it.” The Shaman, having heard every word, could only stare at me in shock. _He was not expecting my answer_. I looked around at everyone who had been watching. Some translating for other who couldn’t other understand. But it was clear they were all surprised at what I had said. The Chief walked around the Shaman and stood by me. He said, “I stand by Depa Billaba and her word. I believe she has proven herself to be trustworthy.”

Demira walked around me and said, “I stand… with Depa. She cares. Oe mong Depa!”

Suddenly, other warriors began to say the same thing Demira said. “I trust Depa” or “Oe Mong Depa.” I felt a feeling of pride swell in me, the feeling warming me like the sun was now as it reached noon high. I felt _… believed in._ The Shaman looked around, a frown forming as he felt defeated. He looked at me skeptical as always, but there was something else in his eyes. Confusion maybe. I didn’t pay much attention because Demira distracted me by hugging my around _the_ waist. She was so happy to see me accepted by her Tribe. She deserves it too. I said to the Shaman and Chief, “I don’t want to be the one to take full credit for today.” I kneeled down so that I was eye level with Demira, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Demira here, she risked her life to save me. And not only that, she helped me in me against the Rogue Jedi at one point. Only someone as brave and willing as her could face someone more skilled. And she did it not only for me but for the safety of the Tribe. I believe Demira deserves a Mark to show she is one of the Tribe.”

There was a small gasp among some of the warriors and they began to quickly translate for each other. Demira looked at me and gasped, “Depa….”

The Shaman was quick to say, “But—but she can’t. She’s not born into the Tribe.”

“Maybe not.” I said, “But I hear an act that shows she is willing to help the Tribe deserves a Mark.”

The Chief smiled and looked at the Shaman with a smirk, “You can’t argue against that Bruton. Those are the rules on receiving Chapa.” _That must mean Mark._

The Shaman looked at Demira with malice at first, but the more he thought about it, the more he lost his anger and found understanding. “Very well. In the next ceremony Demira, you will get the Mark of the Zuri.”

“Oel Chapa agn Zuri!” Demira yelled, jumping in joy and then hugging me. The warriors muttered among themselves, but like the Shaman, they too began to understand what I said was true. _Demira deserved her place in the Tribe._ Demira whispered, “Thank you, Depa.”

I had the Chief have the warriors bury the Imperial in the plains. As I helped one warrior, a woman, lay the Captain down into a pit, I couldn’t help but feel sorrow for him. _I didn’t even know his name. He was just…. Captain._ Once the Imperials had been buried, the Chief went up to the ship and stood just by the ramp. “What do we do with this?”

I wondered about it too, especially since the Tribe doesn’t leave this planet ever. They wouldn’t even know how to use it. Then it hit me. “I could use it.” The Chief looked at me confused. Then I said, “This is my way back out there.” Demira, who stood next to me, shuffled her feet, but said nothing.

Later, we all returned to the safety of the village. The Chief stood in front of the people, saying in their language the victory they had taken that day. I heard him say my name, even calling me a Jedi, and a cheer followed with it. As I made my way to the hut I was staying that night in, I was patted on the shoulder or bowed to by many of the Tribe. I was sure the Chief mentioned Demira’s act of courage as well for she too was given praise as she walked with me.

Sometime in the day, I took the liberty of much-needed sleep. A quiet and peaceful one I hadn’t felt in days. I wasn’t surprised that Demira was also tired and slept after everything that happened, but when I woke up in the evening, she wasn’t in her hammock. Curious as to where she was I walked out of the tent and found her down by the bonfire helping set up the night’s gathering. I heard footsteps come down a ramp nearby and I looked to see the Chief. It was the first time I saw him without his skull crown, showing off his dark gray shaggy hair. He said to me, “I’m glad you have decided to stay one more night with us.”

“It is the best way to show my thanks for the Tribe help in all they had done. In all you had done for me.” I looked down to see Demira walking to man and handing him a basket full of fish. “And besides, I want to spend as much time with Demira before I go.”

“Of course.” The Chief said sounding, a little sad. “Do you… have to go? I mean, you have done so much for our Tribe then you think. You opened our eyes to the world out there, to you. We can learn so much.”

“Wouldn’t the Shaman be—“

“Forget Bruton.” The Chief said angrily. I blinked in surprise at how he easily lost his calm demeanor. He noticed what he did and quickly tried to say, “Sorry I…. I just had enough of him. He thinks people from out there are dangerous but I…” he faltered and looked away sadly.

“What?” I asked concerned.

“When Trader Rack used to come, he’d talk of worlds that were out there. It sounded amazing. Then the war started and as war dragged on he didn’t show up. To my sadness and the Shaman’s good fortune, only the older ones remember nothing but bits of the language. Demira is the few who want to learn. Other’s regressed. But I haven’t forgotten, especially the times he would talk about the Jedi.”

“This Trader Rack seemed to talk a lot about the Jedi.”

“He did. That’s why I would especially ask him about the Force.”

I nodded in understanding and then said, “I’m guessing then that Trader Rack wasn’t his real name.”

The Chief stiffened and he asked, “How did you figure it out?

“This Trader Rack hadn’t shown up since the beginning of the Clone War, meaning he was busy fighting in it. He knew so much about the galaxy and details about the Jedi and the Force which only anyone learning in the temple would know. Lastly, you and the Shaman are Force Sensitive, and Trader Rack taught you how to at least sense the world around you. It explains how you would have known if the Rogue Jedi was coming. It also explains where you knew to look when searching for Demira and I.”

The Chief smiled at every word I said, and after I was done, he told me, “Bruton should not have underestimated you, Depa Billaba, you are clever. Yes, Trader Rack was a Jedi. He came to the village when the Chief and I were just starting to gain our Chapas. Though Rack said all these good things about the Jedi, the Chief at the time would not let Bruton and I go to train in the temple.”

“Family was important.”

“Exactly. Rack didn’t insist any longer. At that point the war hadn’t started so they weren’t demanding any soldiers. Trader Rack only asked if he could visit every once in a while to check on Bruton and I.”

“Did you know who the Jedi was?”

“Our Chief did. But to everyone his real name was lost to us, we all just grew up with him as Rack for some reason.”

“Interesting. Especially since both you and the Shaman, Force Sensitives, were chosen as leaders here.”

“Well, that’s normal. If anyone exhibits the power to sense the All Mother’s presence within all, then he or she must become Chief or Shaman for they will hold better guidance for the Tribe.”

“You mean it’s tradition to chose Force Sensitives as Shaman and Chief?”

“We call it Dhamana. It’s a bond with nature, with the people especially. And even though we all don’t have the power, it is still in our greetings of one another. ‘Oe ngat kamea’. ‘I see you’. I see this bond we have and I understand you.”

“Oe ngat kamea,” I repeated, entranced by the words. “So why do they fear Demira. She has this power.”

“I knew you would figure out that much about Demira. Yes, she has the physical power. She’s stronger with Dhamana, in what you call the Force, then even Bruton and me. As you saw she broke a vase. And she used what you call a Force push.”

“With a little control she could be good. She can even be your next Shaman or Chief.”

“It could be, but then again, there is one other thing stopping her.”

The Chief looked at me sadly and I knew what he meant. “She’s born a Nomad.”

“Yes. But…. that doesn’t mean she still can’t learn to control her Dhamana from someone.”

 _I could teach her. I knew the ways of the Force_. “I can’t. I want to, but there is someone out there who needs me.” _How I felt for Demira, I do love her too much to leave her. It was hard to let go. But I needed to. Caleb needs me. I care for him too, and I needed to find him for he’s my Padawan. He is like my son, and he is lost and alone._

“You’re right, this Caleb Dume needs you too.” At this, the Chief became sad again, and I couldn’t help but reach a hand out and lay it on his shoulder to assure him. He looked at me, his light blue eyes locking with my brown ones. I felt again the light feeling in my stomach, and I wanted to believe it was the fact he was Force sensitive. But in the back of my brain, a little voice said it wasn’t.

I tried to console by saying, “Thank you for understanding, Chief.”

He tried to give me a smile as he said, “Please, call me Kerchec.” He extended a hand. “Come. Let’s join the others.” I took his hand and he led me down the ramp to the gathering below


	29. I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes are said between Depa and the Tribe, but does she really have to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no reason, but I'm finishing the story on AO3, today.  
> There's a phrase here, I See You, inspired by Avatar (James Cameron).   
> The song "I See You" by Leona Lewis would fit really well with the last part of this chapter.

The gathering at night was more celebratory because of the earlier victory. Though I still didn’t condone the actions the Shaman let his warriors take, I couldn’t stop the Tribe from having a good time. They wanted an assurance of peace, and they showed it well with everyone bringing their own masks or instruments, louder music playing, more food served, and everyone dancing. Demira even came with a mask and showed it to me as we sat cross-legged together. It was small, only covering her face from the nose up. It was plain and simple with eye holes carved in a shape to show a menacing glare. Random green paint was splattered on it. “Look, Depa, Look.”

“I see, it’s very pretty.”

“I will paint it now with Marks. Chapas.”

“I figured.” I rustled her hair and she giggled. “I hear it is official after a ceremony?”

“Sherehe.” She said, beaming. “Yes. They paint on our face. You will see when….” Then she suddenly frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

“You helped me make my Mark. You save us. The Tribe likes you. You do all this. Why not stay?”

It was my turn to frown. “You know why Demira… my Padawan needs me.”

“I know… but… I …. I want you to stay. I … what is word. We say Upenda…”

“Well, I’m sure you will figure it out. Right now, I want to spend as much time with you as I can.”

“Oh…” she sounded slightly happier, smiling at what I said. But the fact I was leaving still remained in her mind and made her sad. Suddenly an idea formed in her head. “Will you dance with me?” she asked with pleading in her eyes. I looked between her and the dancers, trying to see if I could do it. _Or should I tell her I can’t_. Demira got up on her feet and pulled on my arm. “Dance, Dance, Ngoma, Ngoma!” She repeated.

Others around us heard this and chanted, “Ngoma.”

I didn’t know what to do at first, but, deep down I really did. I wanted to. Not because I wanted to try, it was because I wanted to be a part of them. _And the Tribe and Demira want me to be a part of them_. Feeling accepted, I got up on my feet and let Demira take me near the fire. She began to dance around, hopping from foot to foot and waving her arms from side to side. Seeing I wasn’t doing anything, she stopped and grabbed both my hands in hers. She then danced around me, making me spin slowly in place. She giggled. Getting the rhythm of the music and seeing how she danced, I began to shuffle my feet back and forth to the beat. I still let Demira spin me in place, but I matched her way of dancing and soon she and I were laughing together. Letting the music and Demira guide me, I enjoyed the rest of the night.

Early the next morning, a couple of warriors, the Shaman, the Chief, and Demira all accompanied me out to the small plain where the battle had occurred. The whole way it was somewhat quiet among us. As we got closer to where the Imperial Shuttle would be, I was talking with Chief about Demira. Since someone needed to train Demira on how to control her connection to the Force I gave the Chief a few pointers. “Make sure she does some breathing exercises daily, or at least after she gets into a fit of rage. The last thing we want is for her to use the Force in anger. Calming herself would best help her.”

“All right.”

“Talk to her as well. She will need someone to listen to her.”

“All right.”

“Since Shaman insists she not use the Force physically, then we need to make sure she doesn’t accidently use it such as in playing games. I don’t want her to be blamed like she has before. If she does, don’t force her back right away. You need to be easy with her.”

“All right.”

“You…” _that was the third all right in a row._ “Are you paying attention?”

“I am, I assure you.” He said, fixing the skull crown on his head nervously. He tried to give me a smile, but I could tell he was lying. _He’s still upset about me going_. And he wasn’t the only one. When we got to the plain and up to the Imperial Shuttle, I looked at it and then hesitated. _Maybe this wasn’t a good idea._ I reached a hand to my side where it landed on my satchel by my waist. I remembered the bounty poster with Caleb’s face on it. _No, no I must go_. Adjusting the sash of my bag around my chest, I stood by the open ramp and turned to the Tribe behind me. Everyone came and put a fist over their chest, saying either, “Goodbye” or “Kwa”.  I did the same, showing them my gratitude. The Shaman said to me, “You… you may still be a stranger but… Weta Wotma i’wan nga”

“Um…”

The Chief came around and put a hand on my shoulder, “We say May the All Mother stay with you in your travels.”

I nodded. “Thank you.”  The Shaman walked away but the Chief stayed, giving me a smile and saluting with a fist over his chest. I did the same and then looked down seeing Demira. She was looking away from me, so to get her attention and bent down and turned her to me. “And you…” I faltered, seeing her eyes filling up with tears. “Oh, Demira.”

“Do not go.” She reached over and wrapped her arms around my neck. “I…. Upenda…you”

The way spoke it, and how she felt when saying it, I knew what it meant. I pulled Demira into a hug. “I love you, too.” I then pulled her away so that I could help her wipe her tears away. “Be good for me.”

“Ok.” She said, trying to force a smile. I stood up and let her go to the Chief. They held hands and watched as I went up the ramp and stood in the small cargo hold that made the entrance. I reached over to a small panel on the wall on the right and pressed the button for the ramp to close. As the door closed up, I watched Demira look at me, the need to run to me so evident in her body language but her eyes showed understood she had to stay. And with that, as the ramp sealed shut, I felt tears form in my eyes. _It hurts me to go, but I have to_. Wiping my tears away, I rushed down the hall, up a ladder, and into the cockpit.

When I got there, I sat down in the pilot seat and threw my satchel to the co-pilot seat. I got to work but was slow in setting up the ship to fly. Either I wasn’t used the shuttle, or I was just stalling my leave. My attention became more focused as I tried to pull up the navigation on a holo-screen. It continued to glitch, no matter how many times I tried to modify the frequency. _I must be in a dead zone._ I gave up after the fifth attempt and just started the ship. Feeling it roar to life, I pulled the wheel back so the ship would ascend. Then I flipped a switch and pushed forward to fly over the jungle. I looked out the window at the scenery passing by, and then compared it to where I was now. _Odd to be in something somewhat familiar, yet feel cold and empty. There is so much life out there._

A series of beeping sounds from the control panel interrupted my thoughts. I looked to a screen now showing a full functioning map. The beep though was coming from the control panel in front of me. A small red light lit up signaling there was an incoming transmission. From who? Then it instantly clicked. _Of course they couldn’t have just come on a regular Imperial shuttle with so few soldiers. There needed to be more of them to take down a Jedi._ The only way to do that is to bring them in a Star Destroyer, with people staying behind to man the helm. Having no word from the Captain or any of the Imperials for a long while, most likely they were calling to check in.

I hesitated, telling myself I shouldn’t answer. I knew nothing of the protocols. These people will be able to tell I wasn’t one of them _. I should just keep flying, make sure not to be spotted by the Destroyer, and hit the hyper drive out of here. But if no one answers, they’ll assume something went wrong and send people to search their missing ground team. They’ll find the bodies. They’ll find the Tribe. They’ll find Demira._

At that moment, I caught a random draft of air making the ship shake a little. It was enough for my satchel to fall to the ground and the contents to spill out. When I adjusted the ship back on its smooth path over the forest, I bent down to grab my stuff. I grabbed Mace’s lightsaber and mine, putting them back in the satchel, but when I reached for the bounty poster of Caleb, I froze. It was the first time I took time to look at it. Looking at it before, I remember finding out he was my Padawan because of who he was to me. _Eyes full of question, this was my Caleb Dume._ But now looking at it in detail, I see less of Caleb, and more of a different older man. His face had matured and his eyes though somewhat innocent, showed he himself had grown up. Judging by the bounty poster he had been around the galaxy and managed to find a way to live his own life. Caleb had successfully lived in plain sight with no one knowing he was a Jedi. He was alive probably because of what I taught him as well as all the new things he may have learned on his own. Yes, destiny meant for us to be Master and Padawan, but destinies always change for the good. _Caleb was his own man now, and me…._

My screen began to flash, showing three incoming targets. I looked up and saw three TIE fighters breaking through the atmosphere, coming down and then flying level as soon as they came close enough. Another transmission came in, and this time they didn’t wait for an answer. “This is WC 9382.” Came a male voice over the communication. “Your com links have been silent. We’ve been sent to figure out progress on your mission and help if there is assistance needed.” _I need to make them leave, and give them a reason to._

As they got closer, I made a decision. It was a hard one, but it was also the right one. “Forgive me, Caleb.” Reaching down, I grabbed my stuff that had fallen out of the satchel, stuffed it in, and then slung it secure across my chest. I pressed a button on the channel to open the com link. I said in confidence, “If you need to know how the mission is going, then I can let you know personally it has failed.” I clenched the joysticks tight in my fingers, aimed the turret guns and fired. After two shots, I managed to get the one TIE in the middle to explode. I steered the ship around, making it turn a hard 180 so that the chase could begin. I knew they got an idea of what happened as soon as they began firing at me _.  That’s right, the enemy has taken the ship, now come and finish the mission._ I knew little about Imperials ships, but if the shuttle was only meant for so much as transport, then it was slow and light on weaponry. _I have to make a show… and make it fast before they take me down._

I flew straight, tilting the ship left and right to avoid a few of their incoming fire. I then pulled hard on the wheel to go up and over them. The shuttle wasn’t meant for such a maneuver and I could feel myself lose control of the ship. But it managed to make it over swiftly. As I flew level again I saw one TIE in front of me, and my map told me the other had managed to follow my flight path and stay behind me. As I tried to shoot the one in front of me, the one behind me tried to get a good hit. After several times I hit the TIE in front of me, making it explode into pieces. Victory was short lived when the left wing to the shuttle broke off when the TIE behind me managed to get a hit _. Ok, time to leave._ I stopped the ship, steering it around to turn and face the TIE coming for me. Making sure my satchel was secure on me, I pressed the button on the control panel to open the hanger door below the ship. I get to my feet and darted out of the cockpit, ignoring the ladder and just jumping down to the level below. Running to the open hanger door I didn’t hesitate and jumped out.

As I began to fall to the earth below, I heard the TIE take one shot and then felt the heat of an explosion behind me. I managed to turn around and see the Imperial shuttle go up in flames and pieces and watch the TIE fly up towards the sky. _He bought it!_ Then the shuttle began to loose altitude I started to panic noticing I was in the way. When I looked back, I just panicked more with the sight of the forest coming closer _. I did not think this plan through_. As I fell closer and closer to the jungle, I heard a roar next came from my right. I looked in time to see talon wrap around my waist and carry me through the air. I huffed as I felt my heart pound in the sudden change in direction of flight. I looked up and saw I was in the clutches of the Kurujuri. His long neck craned down so he could look at me, his blue eyes focusing on me. _He rescued me…._ “Thank you…”

The Kuru gave small but gentle gurgle sound from deep in his throat and looked back to his flight path. I heard another explosion far behind me and looked back, seeing the shuttle having almost disintegrated, now crash into forest below _. I should stop letting ships I fly crash al the time._ The Kuru tipped his wings to begin his descent into the jungle, finding space between a cluster of trees to fly through. Breaking through the canopy, he glided over the ground and then released his hold on me. I fell to the grassy floor in a role and then sat up as the Kuru landed just ahead. Once he ruffled his wings to let them lay gently on his side, he lumbered up to me and craned his neck down close to mine.

I put a hand up and gently stroked the bridge of his nose. “I’m going to end up owing you a lot if things like this keep happening.” He only responded with a gently gurgle. I looked up through the small space of the canopy, seeing nothing but blue sky. “Looks like my plan worked. The pilot will tell whoever is now in charge and they’ll leave.” I stood up and looked into my satchel, making sure nothing had fallen. Seeing I had everything I began to walk around the Kuru. “I hope I can find my way back,” I said making my way deep into the jungle. At first, I thought I was walking on my own, and then I heard heavy footsteps behind me and in the corner of my eye something yellow. I looked and saw the Kuru walking with me, his head low so he would be eye level to me. “Ok, you can come. We just got to make sure the Tribe doesn’t get startled seeing you first.”

I only walked through the jungle for a few minutes until I heard rustling up ahead. I became defensive at first, but then remembered that there were no longer Imperials on the planet. I reached out my senses, using the Force to determine who it was. Feeling a familiar connection, I smiled and waited where I stood with the Kurujuri. Then, out of the deep foliage and into clearing of grass where I was, Demira jumped out and then skidded to a stop seeing me. “I thought it was you, Demira.” I said, “What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be….” I faltered, seeing the girl was stiff where she was, her eyes showing fear was ebbing away to relief with tears forming. “Demira, what’s wrong?”

She pointed to the sky, “I saw the ship…. I thought… I thought they….” _She thought I was in the ship when it exploded._

“Oh Demira—“

“I thought you die!” she yelled, running to me.

Feeling her sadness vibrate through the Force, I couldn’t help but get down on my knees and spread my arms out to her. “It’s ok Demira….” I assured her as she jumped towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck and legs around my waist as if to hold on for dear life. She began to cry into my shoulder, her tears falling and soaking my robe as her shoulders shook with every sob. _Oh the poor thing_. I kept my arms around her in a tight hug as I continued to coo soothing words. “It’s ok Demira. I’m here, I’m here.” She didn’t stop. I stroked a hand up and down her back as I tried to think of something else I could say to assure her that everything was all right. _What was it that Kerchec said? Oe… oe gati kimi…. No…. wait…._ “Oe Ngat Kamea,” I said out load.

Demira’s breath hitched and she moved her head away from my shoulder to look at me. I gave her a loving smile, our brown eyes locking together in a gaze. She sniffled, wiped her face off tears, and smiled. Then she leaned her head so that our foreheads touched. “Ow ngat kamea.” Then she hiccupped, moving her head back again to wipe away tears as her sobs died down. Then she rested her head again on my shoulder and gave a satisfying sigh. I patted her on the back as the Kuru watched us from behind, then he growled and looked to the forest ahead. I stood up quickly, holding Demira from underneath to keep her up. I reached out my senses again, relaxing as I felt more familiar connections. I heard people call out Demira’s name, and even mine. The Chief and Kerchec came running into the scene, with the warriors who had accompanied us earlier come up behind them. The Chief smiled and yelled, “Bless the All Mother, you’re all right.” He ran up to me, putting a hand on my shoulder and asking, “Are you all right? We saw the explosion. We thought you were killed.”

“I’m fine. I didn’t think you would see. I meant for the Imperials to think I was dead.”

“Wait? You meant for the ship to explode?” The Shaman exclaimed marching up to me.

“There were still more Imperials out there waiting in case their ground assault failed. They would have found the Tribe if they came searching for them. I needed them to think I killed them, me alone, and then take hold of their ship. I know how much they needed this mission to be successful so I let them believe that they did.”

“But still the ship.” Kerchec said, “It was your only way back home.”

 _Home…_ “My home is here.”

“What?” the Shaman asked surprised.

Even Demira picked her head up to look at me in confusion. I began to explain. “There is no fixed home for someone like me to go back to out there. Here, your Tribe has come to care for me. Especially Demira here. This is what home is, it’s where the heart is.” Kerchec smiled at my response.

“But…. Caleb?” Demira asked.

I frowned, knowing that was the hardest part of my decision. I explained, “I will always love Caleb, he would always be a son to me. But he is grown up now, and surviving on his own this far is a good sign. He no longer needs me. He is ready for the world. I can only hope what I taught him and what he learned in the last five years will help him in the future. I need to let him go. But Demira…. She’s not ready. I love her too much to leave her unprepared. She deserves not only a teacher, but a family. Not just the Tribe, but a true root to grow from.” I looked at Kerchec. “Someone who looks over her and not for the sake of an entirety.” Then I looked the Shaman. “I want to be that for her.”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Demira yelled in joy as she rested her head onto my shoulder and tightened her grip around my neck.

“But, but that would mean…” The Shaman began.

“That she would stay with the Tribe.” Kerchec finished, “And be one of us.”

“No, no!” the Shaman rejected. “I already made an exception with Demira but with the Jedi it is too far.”

“She did risk her life several times for the Tribe already,” Kerchec added.

“Ye—yes but—no—no how—argh!” He slammed a hand over his face and let it slide down as he huffed in anger. “She’s a stranger from the outside. And again—Jedi.”

Kerchec said with an air of enthusiasm. “She would make an excellent addition to the Tribe.” I chuckled at his playful manor.

It annoyed the Shaman though, “Kerchec this is not the time to be funny.”

“I’m not, I’m saying that Depa Billaba could stay and be…. our official resident Jedi.”

“That is not something we have.”

“We do now.”

“Kerchec—“

“No Bruton. Please consider. A Jedi in our ranks to help us keep the peace. She can teach us again what it is like out there and our Tribe will no longer regress. To fear… to caution. We need to bring back life and learning again. Don’t you miss it Bruton?” He began to speak in their language, and I could only guess he was throwing more convincing points to the Shaman. The older man stroked a hand through his long beaded hair as he thought. Then Kerchec added, “And think about Demira. She doesn’t have to cause any more trouble for you or the Tribe if she is trained. Depa must stay and help the child uphold out values.”

The last bit got him thinking. Shaman looked at Demira, and the girl only blinked at him and waited for his answer. Then he looked at me, but all I did was stare and wait. _What would he say?_

He sighed in defeat and said, “I guess…. Depa Billaba… you are…. I welcome you to the Tribe.”

Demira laughed and jumped up and down in my arms. Getting excited myself, I pulled the girl into a tight hug, saying to the Shaman and Chief, “Thank you.” _Thank you for giving me a place to call home._

The Kurujuri gave a small screech and lower his head towards our group. I asked the men, “Is there room for one more addition?” The Shaman dead-panned and just turned to walk away, Kerchec chuckling as he did.


	30. A Journey Ends Another Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Depa and Demira become one of the Tribe, together, Depa reignites a tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not the final chapter.   
> Songs to listen to "Great Spirits" for the chapter  
> "Through My Eyes" Phil Collins.... as a ending credit song

Darth Vader, once again, walked with heavy footsteps down the corridors of the palace. He made his way to the Emporer’s common room in moments and when he walked in, the doors closed behind him and he kneeled. “My Lord,” he began. “I have received news on the mission to find Billaba. The ground assault had failed, but presumed dead by the informant on the Star Destroyer. They managed to destroy the ship she had stolen to escape. She is presumed dead as well.”

The shadowy hooded figure of the Emporer at the end of the room, staring out the wide window pane, did not answer at first. But when he did, he only turned his head slightly and said in in a croak, “Presumed you say…”

“Master…” Vader said, “You have taught me to never underestimate my enemies. If Billaba had survived Order 66, like Obiwan, then it is safe to presume she survived something as small as the destruction of a shuttle. I plan to send the Best inquisitor we have in training---“

“Not yet.” The Emporer interrupted. HE turned around to fully face his pupil. “Rise.” Vader did and looked at the scared, old and pale face of Darth Sidious. “I agree, Billaba is too smart to have been downed by a mere firefight. But, if our forces in that sector of wild space believes she is dead, then the Empire will. And if the Empire will, then word will get out and everyone in the galaxy will believe it. Hope for the Jedi’s return will vanish quickly.”

“What of Billaba?”

“She no longer has a way off that planet. She will be marooned. We will know when she finds a way out. By then…. I believe others will have made an appearance as well.”

“Other Jedi, Master?”

“If Obiwan and Billaba can survive Order 66, there is no doubt others have. They will one say make their presence known to all of the galaxy. Children of the Force will also be grown in their abilities. And by then our Inquisitors will be ready, and then that is when we strike… with the Dark Side.”

* * *

 

A week had passed, and the day had come when I would officially be integrated into the Tribe. A Ceremony would commence on later that day, but even as I was getting ready it felt like the celebration already began thanks to Demira. The young girl was running around the new hut she and I were now sharing. Demira was having too much fun twirling around in her thin furred sleeveless beige dress. She was to wear it for the ceremony. Though I was to be one of the Tribe, Chief allowed me to wear my Jedi robes. After all I am now the Offical Jedi of the Tribe according to him. As for Demira… well…. she had time to get there…. _But it will start be calming her down_

“Demira slow down.” I insisted as she jumped around me. I managed to grab her by the shoulders to get her to stop and face me. I bent down to make sure there wasn’t any dirt on her face, “Chief said you need to look clean.”

“Why do you call him Chief? He say you can call his name.”

“Call him by his name, and yes I know.”

“Do you not like him?”

“I do.”

“Do you care for him, as in very much, like me?”

“Why do you ask this?”

“He likes you.”

“I can tell.”

“I mean… in upenda.”

I stopped fussing with her face as she gave me a smirk. “Oh I see….” I said playing along. “How about you help me do my braids,” I said motioning to my loose hair. She shook her head and began to do my braids as I sat down back to her. Though, our little conversation didn’t exactly leave my mind….. for a long while….

Soon, the sound of drums coming from the main part of the village brought the two of us out of our hut. Demira grabbed my hand and pulled me down to where the Tribe was gathering. There was a large space in the village that was close to the wall of the canyon. There was a shallow cave carved into the wall, like a large hand took a large scope of rock out of it. It acted like a stage for the Tribe to see as they stood in the large space in front of it. I saw the paintings on the wall with symbols of Chapas and Centers, like the cave in the mountain. As we joined the Tribe, I looked around and saw many of the older ones with the green slash marks painted on their cheeks. The little ones did not. But everyone wore celebratory clothing. Everyone’s attention was to the cave where the Chief and the Shaman stood. When the drums stopped playing, they began to speak in their language. When they were done, three children left their parents side and went to the stage.

Demira grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd. I followed her up to the stone stage and stood next to Demira. On her other side, two boys and a girl stood in line. Demira and the children held their heads high in pride. The Cheif came around and drew on each child’s right cheek two green slash marks. The Mark of the Zuri. The Shaman would announce them by name. When Kerchec came up to Demira, he ruffled her hair lightly and said something to her with a smile. As he put a mark on Demira she smiled back. When he came to me, our gaze locked for a moment.

Kerchec looked at me and I looked at him as we both tried to feel how we each felt at the moment. I felt light on my feet again, which was slightly becoming an annoying feeling but also a welcoming one. He drew two green slash marks on my face as he said, “Welcome Home.” I gave him Kerchec a curt nod as the Shaman announced my name. Then the Tribe cheered and the drums started up again.

As the children walked down the stone stage, Demira was about to but Chief stopped her. He looked at me and I got the message. Then Kerchec nodded to the Shaman. The older man rolled his eyes and began to speak some more. As he did Demira looked at Chief in confusion. Kerchec assured her with a look and then nodded to a pair of people at the bottom of the stage. They handed him something that looked rolled up in brown material, and then he handed it to me. When the Shaman was done speaking he looked at Demira. The girl looked at me and as I unfolded the brown cloth, holding it from the top and letting it drape down. Demira gasped when her eyes landed on the brown robe I was holding. It was similar to mine, but very much her size.

“Arms out,” I said, and she did with and excited smile.

I helped her get the sleeves through and soon she was jumping and twirling around in her new garb. “Like yours.” She said. I nodded as I reached to my belt and pulled out Mace’s lightsaber and handed to her. She took it with gentle care and her eyes widened in wonder. “We’ll get your own soon, but for now this will do.” Then I turned her to her side and took a strand of hair, quickly turning it into a braid. Once tied, she asked, “What does that mean?”

“You are a Padawan learner, my apprentice in training,” I told her. Chief yelled out something which caused the crowd to cheer again. Demira hugged me around the waist and I quickly returned it. Then I had us turn and face the crowd again. I stood tall and straight with my arms behind me. Demira followed suite, her face becoming blank and serious for a moment. But the excitement didn’t let it last long and she was smiling again.

I remembered reading in the archives when I was only a youngling, how before the Clone Wars after the joining of Master and Padawan there was ceremony much like this. With the war, there was no time for such celebrations, and I only wished Caleb could have experienced it. _At least one of my Padawans can, but there is still one thing missing_. I pulled out my lightsaber and activated it, holding it up in the air. Demira followed my example and activated her lightsaber. After getting distracted with the purple light extending in front of her, she held it up like me. Together we got the crowd to cheer harder.

I looked on and felt proud and at peace. I felt like I belonged again, and no longer alone.

From an empty rock ledge by the village, the Kurujuri lay resting as he watched the ceremony from his high post and from afar. He then got up on his feet and spread his wings, then he dove down. When he took flight he passed over the gathering and flew over the river and followed it down. As he got to the part of the canyon not covered by the tree canopy above, it got brighter as he got in view of the sun. Once he reached the other side, the Kurujuri gave a screech and disappeared into the light.


	31. Epilogue: A Jedi for All to See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa and Demira slowly grow in more ways than one, for this be the final chapter of this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the "Son of Man" Sequence in Tarzan, I recommend you listen while you watch.  
> I threw in a little Brother Bear in the end.

Depa and Demira went out on a training patrol with people of the Tribe, young and old. They took to the forest and practice their tree climbing.

Older ones helped the younger ones find their grip on the trunks, making their way up to the top of the tree faster than Depa did. Whereas they managed to use their fingers like adhesive to crawl up the trunk like animals, Depa was left behind trying to keep from sliding down.

As others went past her, the Jedi began to slip. That is until a small hand grabbed hers. Depa looked and saw Demira next to her keeping a firm grip on the trunk with one hand while the other held Depa’s tight to keep her from slipping. The Master nodded, giving her Padawan her her thanks. With the younger one helping the older one, they climbed to the top of the tree.

* * *

 

_ For the power to be strong, and the wisdom to be wise…. _

As she made close friends with the woman of the Tribe, Depa would often go with them to the less dense part of the forest to gather food.

Once she brought Demira with her so that the young girl could go with the other children and gather food in the trees for the woman. Demira was on a large branch gathering red berries when she saw a creature one a vine that crossed from her tree to the one nearby. The creature was colorful, as small as Demira’s hand, and scaly. It crawled upside down on four legs on the vine. It headed for the other tree, and the girl decided to follow. Demira dropped her berries to the basket at the ground below, and then made her way on to the branch and to the vine. Copying the creature, the girl grabbed the vine and began to climb upside down with the creature.

Depa and the two women found a very large basket only half away filled. They went to it and Depa was the one to pick it up. That’s when they heard a vine snap and a slight yelp. They looked up in time to see a figure fall from above and land in Depa’s basket. They had to look away as most of the berries got crushed and splattered juice all around. Depa and women looked at their clothes stain with red and then at the basket. Demira was inside with her arms and legs out. Red juice stained her body and hair like paint was all around her. The Padawan gave a sheepish smile as the Jedi shook her head but smirked.

* * *

_ All these things will come to you in time…. _

Demira and Depa sat on a rock ledge where their new hut had been built on. They sat outside the door, cross-legged, and facing each other. Demira and Depa were practicing teaching each other their own language.

Depa pointed to her footwear and Demira scrunched up her face in concentration “Boot?” she said questionably.

“Good.”

Demira pointed to one eye. Depa pondered but got it within a few moments, “Jicho?”

“Yay!” Demira clapped.

Depa pointed to the sky and said, “Where do I come from?”

“The stars.”

“The other term…”

“Oh…. The Galaxy.”

“Correct.”

Demira then said, “When someone ask for something, what to say?”

“You mean, what do they say?”

“Oh—oh yes.”

“They say….. rutey” When Depa said it, she made Demira laugh. “What’s so funny?” Depa asked with a smile.

“You say it funny....” Demira giggled. “It is RutXe!”

“Rut—ay”

The Padawan giggled and fell on her back while the Master could only shake her head, smile, and leaned back.

* * *

 

_ On this journey that you’re making, there’ll be answers that you seek. _

Depa and Demira were in a clearing in the village far from the huts. Depa found it as a good space to practice lightsaber fighting styles.

Demira was sitting on a boulder, wearing her Padawan robe, watching Depa as she swung her lightsaber around. Sticking to the forms she had learned and also developed, Depa maneuvered her lightsaber around in tight arcs and maintaining her defensive position.

In awe at what she saw, Demira jumped down from the boulder and reached for the lightsaber latched onto her belt. She pulled it out and activated the purple saber. Depa had modified it so that the size of the blade adjusted to Demira’s height. The girl watched Depa intently. When the Master did a move, the Padawan copied.

Once, Depa swung her lightsaber so that the hilt maneuvered around her wrist and back to her hand. Demira copied but in trying to get it back in her hand the lightsaber flew forward and fell to the ground. Depa heard the thud and looked to see Demira next to her fallen lightsaber with a sheepish smile.

* * *

 

_ And it’s you who will climb the mountain, it’s you who will reach the peak. _

Using long, thick sticks as lightsabers, Depa taught Demira the basics of combat. Remembering how Yoda would train the beginner younglings, Depa had the girl swing her stick back and forth while Depa just held out her stick like a target.

“Strong swing, very good. Don’t make your sings random. They must be planned. Know where you're aiming. Watch your target and then your weapon make contact with it.”

Demira’s swinging became less hectic, slower, and more thoughtful. But as she moved forward, she tripped on a stump on the ground and fell face forward into the grass. Depa chuckled and helped Demira stand up. As she fixed her Padawan robe, the Master said, “Ok, maybe I should have said to also watch your step.”

Demira giggled and said, “Oh yes.”

* * *

 

_ Son of man onto the sky, lift your spirits set them free. _

Demira and Depa were taking stroll through the deeper part of the jungle. As they were reaching a swampy marsh, a group of animals swung by on the vines overhead. Depa and Demira noticed the long-nosed, long-armed creatures called Nyani whooping and howling as they went from branch to branch and vine to vine. Depa looked back and said, “I don’t sense danger.”

“No, but they are excited!” Demira told her master. The girl ran to a nearby tree and climbed up to the branch that was as high as the vines. Demira took one leap and grabbed a vine. As quickly as the Nyani swung from branch to branch, Demira swung with them.

Depa followed from bellow as the girl jumped from vine to vine and branch to branch. One hand after the other, even one foot after the other, Demira grabbed a vine and got farther and farther… until she missed one. Demira fell several feet until she hit a large shallow pool of muddy water, getting covered in mud. Demira looked around and noticed she was surrounded by huge, furry creatures.

Demira knew what they were; Uruwe. They had short, stumpy hooved legs with long hairy fur that was brown and caked with mud. They had large snouts, small eyes on the side of their heads, and large tusk coming out of the jawline. Demira squeaked knowing what would happen know that she had the Uruwe’s attention. Becoming defensive, they charged towards her and splashed mud everywhere.

Out of nowhere, Depa jumped high and landed in the middle of the pool with Demira. She held up her hand and used a Force push to force some of the Uruwe back a few steps and command others to flee. Demira saw this and looked at one charging Uruwe that Depa missed. Remembering what Depa had taught her so far in the Force, Demira got up and focusing her power she made quick motion with her hand. The Uruwe was forced back a few feet. Depa saw this and smiled at the girl, and Demira returned it with a proud grinned. Then the Uruwe charged again, making the Master and Padawan jumped out of the middle, over the creatures, and out of the pool.

* * *

 

_ Someday you’ll walk tall in pride, son of man a man in time you’ll be _

A group of Tribes peoples lead by the Shaman made their way through the forest until they were under a grove of large yellow fruit. Everyone was told to climb the trees and gather their own supply. Since Depa was still having trouble climbing around and gathering fruit up high, Demira helped her figure out a way.

The two stood on a large and thick twisted branch that was as high as the fruit hanging on the trees. Demira had a small spear in her hand and had Depa watch as she aimed it. One eye closed and tongue sticking in concertation, Demira lined her spear with a row of yellow fruit. Then with a quick swift motion, she threw the spear. It went flying in a straight line, picking up fruit as the sharp end punctures through. Then it came to that when the spear stuck into the tree, five yellow fruit were stuck on it. “You try.” Demira insisted.

Depa held her own spear in her hand and like Demira began to aim at a row of fruit. Using the Force, Depa let the spear fly and concentrated the weapon to go in a straight line. Depa forgot to make sure where the spear would end up going. As Depa released the spear to let it hit a tree but as soon as she did, the spear curved down. The spear hit a tree, just over the head of the Shaman who was climbing the trunk. Surprised at the sudden appearance of the weapon and the fruit dripping down juice on his head, he looked around for the source. Seeing Depa and Demira not far away staring at him in shock, the Shaman gave a glare.

The Padawan grabbed her Master’s hand and pulled them away to go to the other side of their tree and out of sight.

* * *

 

_ Though there’s no one there to guide you, no one to take your hand. _

Depa stood in a pond knee deep. In front of her was a large bird creature as tall as her hip. It had long legs, a long neck, a large beak and small eyes. Depa held out her hand, palm outstretched as she connected with the creature through the Force.

A loud scream was heard and Depa looked up in time to see Demira run by on all fours, splashing water as another bird creature chased her. Demira came to a stop at one point and turned to look at the creature. She stayed on her hands but raised her head up and bare her teeth. She gave a growl to scare the creature away, but the bird wasn’t scared and it ended up pecking at her head. The Padawan yelped and tried to back away from pecking reach as the Master stood back, wincing every time the creature made contact.

* * *

 

_ But with faith and understanding, you will journey from boy to man. _

Depa was meditating under a tree out in a clearing. The yellow Kurujuri laying down on the floor next to her, head lying on the ground. Suddenly Demira came running out of the bush, one hand hidden in her robe. “Depa! Master!”

“Yes… to both.”

Demira came to a sliding stop on her knees next to the older Jedi and pulled out her hand hiding in her robe and held something out.  “Look.” In her hand was a Kurujiri. Like the others blue with green stripes, but it was so small it was only as big ad Demira’s head. Its green eyes looked at Demira’ thumb and then with its small teeth bit into her thumb. It barely made her thumb sting. The girl said, “I found her alone. Can I keep?”

“What? No, no it’s too young. Put her back where you found her before her mother finds out she’s gone.”

“But it has been a day. Mothers do not leave baby alone a day.”

“How do you know?”

“I found her yesterday and left her so her mother would come. Mother did not come.”

Depa sighed and looked at the chick. From what the Jedi had learned from Demira, the chick looked to be a six months old. Can somewhat be independent, but was still in need of some care. Demira added, “Besides, you keep Bele.”

The large yellow Kuru perked his head up at the sound of his name. Depa couldn’t argue with that. “All right.”

The Padawan cheered with a howl and then set the creature down. Then she held out her hand and connected with the Kuru through the Force. The Master smiled in pride.

* * *

 

_ Son of man onto the sky, lift your spirits set them free.  _

Depa sat on the top of a ledge that looked over the canyon. Down a hill on the side of the canyon and near the waterfall, the hooved creatures the Tribe rode, Farasi, grazed on marsh by the bank. Demira swinging out of the forest and jumping off to land on the back of a Farasi. The animals looked up and watched as the girl jumped from one back to the other, getting farther and farther from the shore and closer to the deep water. A blue Kurujiri, the size of a Farasi, came running out of forest where Demira had come from and splashed water around as she ran into the water. As Demira jumped off the last of the Farasi farthest from the shore, Demira reached her hand out and grabbed the Kuru’s neck as it splashed by.

She giggled as the Kuru gave a screech and craned her long neck down. Demira slid down her neck like a slide and when the creature lifted her head up with a sudden jolt, Demira went flying high. The Master watched as her Padawan splashed into the water and disappeared below the surface.

* * *

 

_ Someday you’ll walk tall in pride, son of man a man in time you’ll be. _

(Five years later)

Depa walked down the hill and to the shore by the waterfall. As soon as she stood there, a giant mass, popped out of the water. There the blue Kuru, taller than the Farasi, stood on the bank. She craned her long neck down to show her rider. Thirteen-year-old Demira was holding onto her Kuru’s neck, robe soaked to the brome. Her cheeks were puffed up. Depa knew what the girl was going to do and she shielded herself with her hands as Demira spit water out.

Demira gave a laugh of victory, but Depa had a trick up her sleeve she had been developing for a while. Depa raised her hand and commanded water from the river using the Force. Suddenly a large amount of water came flying up and pushed the Padawan off her Kuru and into the water. The Master gave a victorious laugh of her own.

* * *

 

_ In learning you will teach, and in teaching you will learn. _

Depa and Demira were in the jungle sitting under a canopy of trees as rain fell from the sky. They were sitting cross-legged under a tree for cover and waiting for the storm to pass. Even with the leaves acting as cover, some rain still fell through. Depa had her hood up as she meditated. Demira meditated with her, but couldn’t keep her concentration since she was getting more drenched than Depa.

She wanted to get the rain off her, and she had an idea on how. Having seen animals do this before, Demira waved her arms around and shook her head so her hair went back and forth. Water flew everywhere, mostly going towards Depa. The sudden splash of water made the Master shield her face as the Padawan shook off the last of the water, stopped, and then gave a grin.

* * *

 

_ You’ll find a place beside the ones you love. _

(Four Years Later)

Depa was in in the middle of a clearing in the jungle. She had her eyes closed, her lightsaber activated in practice mode, and pointed down at the ground. She listened to the sounds of the jungle and extended her sense using the Force. She tried to take any detail that was beyond her sight. Getting the sense that someone was coming behind her. Depa turned around, lightsaber out horizontally as someone came jumping out of the heavy foliage, making a loud war cry.

Seventeen-year-old Demira brought down her green lightsaber, holding the wooden grip tight as she landed on the ground and pushed against Depa’s lightsaber. Depa kept her feet rooted to the ground and began to attack. The women twisted her wrist back and forth so her lightsaber attacked Demira on both sides. The girl kept her weapon on vertically and blocked every attack. Depa swung her lightsaber in an arc and to go for Demira’s head but the girl jumped back then jumped forward to duck around Depa’s left. When Demira rolled to her knees and swung her lightsaber back, Depa reached her arm around so that her lightsaber could block the attack before it could hit her back.

Demira came back quick and swung her foot under Depa’s, making the women fall and drop her lightsaber to the ground. Demira swung her foot all the way around so that the momentum spun her to her feet. Soon, Depa was sitting up and looking at the tip of a green lightsaber in practice mode pointing at her. The Master said, “Very Good.”

The Padawan reached a hand down to help her Master to her feet, “Thanks.”

* * *

 

_ In all the things you dreamed of, the visions that you saw. _

Depa was sitting on a rock ledge at the very end of the village where the canopy didn’t cover the night sky. None of the moons were visible tonight, making the stars shine brighter than ever. Depa sat with her knees to her chest as her arms hugged them close. Was thinking about the other worlds out there, and how it was going. Was the Empire still going strong? Were there still people out there who missed the time before the Clone Wars? How was Caleb doing?

Thinking of her former Padawan, Depa sighed and rested her head on her knees. Then she heard pebbles clatter behind her and senses Demira nearby. The Jedi looked back, seeing the young girl climb up to the ledge where she was and walk up to her. As Demira sat down next to Depa, she asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just thinking.” Depa responded

“You’re always thinking.”

Demira huffed but kept a smirk. “Yes… but I’m thinking about him.”

“Caleb?”

“Yes.” Then Depa put an arm around Demira, “But at least I’m not lonely.” The Padawan nodded rested her head on her Master’s shoulders.

* * *

 

_ The time is drawing near now, it’s yours to claim in all _

The Tribe stood around the bonfire. The fire was not lit because it was daylight, which means the Tribe was gathered for another reason.  They were looking up to the canopy where white flowers had bloomed with the coming of spring. At this time of year, the flowers would fall with the spring breeze, when they fell the Tribe would let some fall on to their huts or let them float in the river. The ones that fell to the ground were gathered as food because the flowers were edible. But the winds hadn’t started and if there was a breeze it wasn’t strong enough to bring them down.

The Chief and the Shaman were planning to give the bad news to wait for the flowers to fall the next day, but thankfully the Jedi had a plan in mind. As everyone gathered in the large space by the bank of the river, Demira an Depa came walking through the crowd. Depa held a wooden staff in her hand which got wider and hollower towards the top as it curved like a claw. Demira had on her Padawan robe. The Shaman and Chief watched from a short rock ledge as the two Jedi got in a stance and lifted their hands up towards the canopy. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew, making millions of white flowers from the canopy fall like rain.

Everyone cheered as they let the flowers fall, going over to give Demira and Depa their gratitude and then going over to gather the flowers. Children giggled, jumping around in piles of flowers while the older ones watched the flowers gently land and decorate their village in white.

As Demira joined some Tribe members her age in collecting flowers, Depa watched from afar as some couples and bent down and grabbed a flower, each giving one to each other. Suddenly, from behind, someone came around and gently wedge a flower in her hair next to her left ear. Shocked, Depa immediately grabbed it and pulled it off to look at it, and then looked at the person who had put the flower there.

Kerchec was walking away from her, but not without looking back at her with a smile. Depa couldn’t help but feel a flutter in her stomach and smile back.

* * *

 

_ Son of man onto the sky, lift your spirits set them free.  _

(One Year later)

A couple of Warriors rode on their Farasi across the jungle to patrol their land. Something big charged behind them, then came around the group. Two larger blurs, one yellow one blue, ran by.

The yellow Kuru, Bele, ran with Depa on his back while the blue Kuru just a tad smaller, Sar Sar, had Demira riding on them. Depa held her staff and as for Demira she had on a cape of dark brown fur on instead of her robe. As the Kuru got deeper into the jungle and farther from the patrol, Depa and Demira stood up on their creatures.

At the same time the two jumped off their Kuru and on to the nearest tree branch above. The two took off on their own from there.

_ Someday you’ll walk tall in pride, son of man a man in time you’ll be. _

Depa ran on to a branch and jumped over to another tree, using the slaw of her staff, Depa swung herself around the trunk and on to two parallel branches. She jumped from one to the other, one foot at a time, until she got to the edge. Using the last bit of branch as a springboard and to jump to a set of vines.

Demira found a branch that looped up and down. She used it to get across, sliding on it on her feet and keeping balance as she moved up and down. When she got to the end she jumped off and joined behind Dep on the vines.

The Jedi reached back, still holding her staff as she used the Force to grab her Padawan. The girl was thrown past her Master and across the set field of vines. As Demira grabbed a vine she reached a hand back called on the force to grab Depa. the Jedi was thrown passed her Padawan but then was forced up to a branch above. Depa grabbed it with her staff and her body turned so that her feet landed on the branch. Demira jumped up to the branch and followed her mast up a tree trunk. Once they climbed quickly to the top the hit the trunk and jumped over the canopy. As gravity pulled them down under the canopy the two commanded vines to come to their hands. Depa and Demira swung across and landed on some trees.

The jumped around, swung around, used the Force in many ways to get across the forest until they reached the edge where it dropped off into the canyon. Demira and Depa continued to go.

_ Son of man, son of man a man for all to see _

As the two made it the edge the swung off a vine and over the canyon, letting gravity take them down to the river below. Suddenly, their Kuru’s appeared, each having their rider land on their back as they flew up, high over the canyon. Sar Sar and Bele spun around until they got level in the air. As they flew down the canyon, Depa sat crossed legged and closed her eyes letting the wind and the sun hit her with fresh air and warmth. Demira, on the other hand, stood on the back of Sar Sar and gave a howl of triumph.

* * *

 

 **Bonus:** (ten-year-old Demira)

Demira came running down a wooden ramp so that she could gain momentum and jump high. When she came down she landed on two feet. She jumped into the air again to do a summersault in the air. Two Tribesmen came walking around, stopping to see Demira land on both feet again. The girl kept balance on one foot so that she could lift the other to the side and kick out, as if going for an invisible opponent. Then she put the foot down and thrust a hand forward so that a gust of wind blew as she used the Force on her invisible opponent.

The two Tribesmen came around to her and one asked, “What are you doing there, Demira?”

“Hello, Saru and Gogi. I’m practicing my moves that Depa had taught me. Can I practice with you for a moment?”

Gogi got nervous but Saru was all for it, “Let’s see you try it on me.”

“Oh yes!” Demira said excited. She reached over and grabbed his hand.

Saru whispered to Gogi, “This is going to be good—“ but before he could finish Demira used all her strength and flipped him over her and slammed his back into the ground. Gogi gave a moan as Saru began to laugh hysterically almost falling to the ground himself. Demira smiled and looked back and forth between Gogi and Saru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You guys so much for sticking with me and reading this story. I think my writing may have improved, but I need to work on my updating. Now with the sequel coming up, I can do just that. Keep an eye out, because rebels will be joining the sequel. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out for now!


End file.
